Un de trop
by Kagura Y
Summary: Un nouvel agent au NCIS. Une affaire de tueur en série qui semble se débloquer, enfin. Mais quand on est nouveau, on évite de se faire remarquer. Surtout que les ennuis ne retombent pas forcément sur celui qui les a créés. -Épilogue en ligne !-
1. Prologue

_Bonjour !_

_Je poste ici ma première fiction longue ! J'avoue être stressée, parce que je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire. J'ai déjà lu tant de fiction NCIS sur ce site, plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Alors, laissez-moi douter de mes capacités à vous arriver sous la plante de pieds. Si encore ce n'est pas trop haut, hein._

_Pourquoi NCIS ? Parce qu'en ce moment, où plutôt ces deux dernières semaines, je me suis (enfin) décidée à regarder TOUTES les saisons. Oui, parce que je suis la série sur M6, et seulement a partir de la saison 6. Et là j'ai enfin tout vu. Enfin, jusqu'à l'épisode 12 de la saison 9. _

_Bref, je ne me vante pas d'avoir eu une idée originale. Mais avant d'en avoir une, j'aimerai savoir si j'arrive à bien retranscrire l'atmosphère. Alors si vous voyez des allusions à des épisodes, ce ne sera pas fait exprès._

_J'essaierai de faire le moins de faute possible. Je n'ai pas de Bêta, mais si quelqu'un passant par là se propose, je ne refuserai pas! ^^ (et si ça l'intéresse, bien sûr )_

_Il y aura du TBC. et peut-être de l'AIPM. Mais pas au début, parce que je veux trouver mon rythme, d'abord.^^_

_Et je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre en tout. Cela dépend de vous. Je n'ai pas de schéma narratif précis. Je sais le gros de l'intrigue, les grosses ficelles, mais je peux toujours greffer d'autres petits détails, si vos reviews m'inspirent, ou si je trouve l'inspiration ailleurs. J'hésite sur la fin, mais je pense que je choisirai en fonction de vous ! _

_Pour le rythme de publication, on verra si vous êtes sages ! *se prend une tarte* Non, ça non plus, je sais pas. Mais sachez que j'ai déjà les deux premiers chapitres d'écrits. _

_Et je crois que je vais terminer ce long incipit ici, avant qu'il ne soit plus long que le prologue. Hahaha._

_L'histoire se passe courant saison 9, donc. Dans ce creux où l'histoire avec Barrett se termine. Même si je ne sais pas si je vais faire intervenir Barrett, ici. Bouaf, on verra, si j'arrive déjà à gérer le reste. _

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)_

_Dislcaimer : NCIS, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire ! _

* * *

**Prologue**

Le "Ding" caractéristique de l'ascenseur résonna dans l'Open Space, suivie d'une bruyante conversation, causée par un homme et une femme.

- Tony, si tu pouvais arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, ça m'arrangerais beaucoup. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu sais où j'étais, hier ?

- L'instinct de l'enquêteur, Zee-vah ! déclara Tony en posant sur sac sur son bureau.

La dénommée Zee-vah, ou Ziva de son vrai nom, plissa les yeux, méfiante, tout en s'installant à son tour. Elle s'assit et posa son regard sur le bureau en diagonale du sien.

- McGeek n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda Tony.

- Étonnant, d'habitude il est toujours le premier. Et toi, toujours le dernier, ajouta-t-elle en ironisant.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur résonna de nouveau, et l'agent McGee déboula dans la pièce.

- Eh bien, McRetard, on a eu une panne d'oreiller ?

- Non, des embouteillages, Tony ! Le patron n'est pas encore là ?

Ziva lui assura que non, puis ils commencèrent à travailler. De la paperasse. Depuis deux semaines, aucune affaire de meurtres ou autre n'était venue troubler leurs journées. Il y avait un côté rassurant : aucun cadavre, aucun mort, aucune mauvaise nouvelle à aller annoncer aux familles. Mais d'autre part, sans action, l'équipe commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avouerait.

Des bruits de pas les firent lever la tête, se préparant à voir leur patron débarquer en annonçant la mort d'un marine. Ils furent donc surpris de ne pas voir l'agent Gibbs, mais une personne tout à fait différente. C'était une jeune femme, d'à peine une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux aubruns, éclaircis de quelques mèches blondes discrètes, étaient tenus en une queue de cheval haute, et lui tombait dans le creux du cou. Ses yeux bleus étaient en partie cachés par une frange, ce qui lui donnait encore l'allure d'une étudiante.

Lorsqu'elle senti les regards des trois agents sur elle, elle afficha un sourire crispé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupée par le bruit d'une chaise repoussée.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Tony en s'approchant de la nouvelle venue, les yeux plissés par la curiosité.

La jeune femme, intimidée, ouvrit la bouche une fois encore, pour ensuite la refermer.

- Mais encore ? interrogea l'agent.

- Je.. je suis…

- ..pas au bon endroit ! Prenez vos affaires, on a le cadavre d'un second maître retrouvé à Rock Creek Park.

L'agent Gibbs arriva d'un pas rapide, son éternel café à la main. Les trois agents prirent leur arme, badge et sac, et suivirent leur chef. La jeune femme commença à les suivre, lorsque l'ancien marine se tourna vers elle.

- Que faites-vous ?

La jeune femme sembla troublée par l'aura imposante de l'ancien marine.

- Et bien… je…

Gibbs s'impatienta.

- Alors ?

- Cette jeune personne va vous suivre, agent Gibbs.

Léon Vance, accoudé à la barrière, surplombait l'Open Space. Gibbs leva les yeux vers le directeur. Il désigna la nouvelle de son gobelet de café.

- Et en quel honneur, directeur ?

Vance descendit les marches et rejoignit Gibbs.

- Tout simplement parce que Jessica Hale sera affectée temporairement à votre équipe, et ce dès aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Je sais, ce prologue n'est pas très AIMPique. Et j'espère ne pas avoir fait dans le "bateau"._

_Une petite review pour me dire si vous voulez la suite ? ;)_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Scène de crime

_Sali Salut !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! (Je savais qu'avec l'appât TBC, j'attirerai du monde ! Mouahaha ! *se prend une brique*)_

_Je suis tellement contente que tant d'auteur super viennent lire ! *syncope non mortelle*_

_Oui, oui, je sais, quatre reviews, c'est peu pour certain. Pour moi, juste pour un chapitre, c'est l'inondation ! *larme à l'oeil*_

_Gwenetsi : Merci ! En même temps, après avoir regarder les saisons a la suite, presque sans interruptions (bah oui, faut bien aller en cours..) on se plonge plus facilement dans l'univers ! ;) Des problèmes ? Oui, sûrement. Parce que je suis membre du TBC, quand même ! *montre son badge, toute fière*. Mais pour l'instant, on mets en place l'histoire ! :D_

_Crazy'Leou : Gibbs va pas aimer, non. Enfin, il n'a rien contre elle, ce n'est pas comme si on remplaçait un membre de son équipe. Ce qui le gène le plus, c'est qu'on lui ai pas demandé son avis :D _

_PBG : Merci, ô maître ! ;_; _

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Ce n'est pas la première fois que je poste sur le site, non. J'ai écrit trois One-Shots sur Island of Wakfu, mais ceci est ma première fiction longue ! J'espère pouvoir tenir ! Mais j'y arriverais ! *lève le poing en signe de détermination*_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre. On y apprend pas grand chose sur Jessica Hale, mais ça viendra ! Le temps qu'elle rencontre toute l'équipe..._

_Ah oui, et je suis nulle pour les titres de chapitre. Héhéhé._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Scène de crime.

Il était rare que l'agent spécial Gibbs soit pris de court. Savoir que le directeur avait affecté une nouvelle recrue sans lui demander son avis était assez déroutant pour lui. Et surtout, cela le mettait légèrement en colère. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose. Et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Il avait son équipe, cela lui suffisait, pour l'instant.

- Je n'ai pas demandé de nouvel agent.

- Mademoiselle Hale est diplômée de l'université d'état de Washington. Elle y a étudié la criminologie, son dossier est tout à fait exemplaire.

- Là n'est pas le problème, directeur, répliqua Gibbs.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, agent Gibbs. Mademoiselle Hale est affectée dans votre équipe, pour une durée pour l'instant indéterminée. Tâchez d'éviter les bavures.

Gibbs se résigna, un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- En route !

Jessica Hale sembla hésiter, quand, depuis la cage d'ascenseur, l'ancien marine lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Avec un petit sourire, elle se glissa parmi eux, juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

* * *

La scène de crime était délimitée par des rubans jaunes. Les policiers du coin discutaient avec un jeune couple, lorsque la camionnette du NCIS arriva, suivie d'une voiture noire. Gibbs en sortit, accompagné de Ziva et Jessica, tandis que McGee et Dinozzo sortaient les mallettes.

Un des policiers se dirigea vers l'ancien marine.

- Vous devez être l'agent Gibbs. C'est ce jeune couple qui a découvert le corps tôt ce matin, alors qu'il faisait un jogging. On a touché à rien, quand on a vu son matricule au tour de son cou.

- On sait qui c'est ?

- Apparemment, il s'agit du second maître Brian Skinner. Il avait sa plaque autour du cou.

- Bien. Dinozzo, photos. McGee, croquis. Ziva, prenez les dépositions du couple.

Les agents acquiescèrent et partirent faire ce que le patron avait demandé. Gibbs se retourna, pour voir Jessica Hale piétiner sur place, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle leva les yeux et soutint son regard d'acier. Avec peine et en tremblant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Agent Hale, avec Ziva, lui dit-il en désignant l'israélienne un peu plus loin.

- Ou.. oui monsieur, balbutia la jeune femme en se dirigeant dans la direction indiquée.

* * *

Le flash de l'appareil photo éclaira le visage du cadavre.

- Pourquoi Vance nous a-t-il fourgué une bleue ? grommela Tony.

- Je ne sais pas, Tony. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue aussi.

- C'est pas "intriguant", McGeek. C'est bizarre. Complètement absurde. Je te parie qu'elle ne fait pas deux semaines.

- Je ne parierai pas avec toi, Tony.

- T'as peur de perdre, le bleu ? rétorqua ce dernier avec un grand sourire, tout en prenant des photos.

- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua McGee.

- Menteur. Je gagne toujours, et tu le sais, au fond de ta petit tête de bleu.

- Et je ne suis plus le bleu, DiNozzo. On en a une nouvelle , maintenant.

Il désigna les silhouettes de quatre personnes : Ziva, interrogeant les témoins, et Jessica, qui semblait noter la discussion sur un bloc note.

- C'est vrai, McBleu. N'empêche, je ne pense pas que je l'appellerai "La Bleue". C'est un nom qui t'es réservé. Et puis, tant qu'elle n'est pas officiellement en probation, elle ne peut pas être qualifiée de Bleue, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est très illogique, ce que tu dis. Si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle est forcément en période de probation.

- Non, elle sort tout juste de l'école. Elle dit faire une période d'essai. Je te parie qu'elle ne sait même pas se servir d'une arme à feu. Je me demande vraiment ce que Vance avait en tête quand il a accepté l'embauche de cette fille…

- Ce n'est pas ton problème, DiNozzo ! déclara Gibbs en s'approchant, son café à la main. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

McGee montra son scanner à empreintes.

- Le second maître Brian Skinner. Pas de femme, ni d'enfant, encore moins de famille proche. Il était basé à Quantico, avant de partir en Irak. Son retour était prévu pour dans une semaine, mais il fut blessé, ce qui l'avança d'une semaine et demie.

- Pas de trace de pas aux alentours, c'est à peine si les herbes ont été piétinées, poursuivit Tony. Pas de traces de sang. Le meurtre n'a pas été commis ici. Pas d'empreintes, le tueur devait porter des gants. Et pas d'arme du crime.

- Pas de véhicule. On dirait qu'il est apparut, Patron ! en déduisit McGee.

- Allons, Timothy, ce brave homme n'a pas pu surgir de nulle part !

Le docteur Mallard, accompagné de Palmer, s'avançaient vers eux, pour s'installer près du corps.

- Salut, Ducky ! Palmer t'a encore perdu ? demanda Tony avec un sourire ironique.

- Eh bien, disons qu'il tenait encore une fois la carte à l'envers, soupira le docteur.

- Docteur Mallard, je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'aviez donné la mauvaise carte ! se défendit Palmer.

Ducky se pencha vers le corps, et sortit une longue baguette destinée à prendre la température de son foie, qu'il tendit à son assistant.

- Monsieur Palmer, pouvez vous me dire l'heure de la mort ?

Tandis que le jeune homme enfonçait l'instrument dans le foie de la victime, Ducky s'attarda au coup fatal, un coup de couteau au coeur.

- Oh, ce pauvre jeune homme n'a pas souffert.

- Heure, de la mort, Ducky ? demanda Gibbs en se tournant vers le docteur.

- Jethro, je viens d'arriver ! Mais je suis sûr que monsieur Palmer saura répondre à ta question.

Gibbs se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Hein ? Ah, eh bien… euh…

Palmer observa son dispositif.

- D'après ça, la mort remonte à tôt ce matin.

- Mais encore ? insista Gibbs.

- Euh, je…. environ vers quatre heures ce matin. Il y a cinq heures, donc.

- Cause de la mort ? enchaîna l'ancien marine.

Ducky désigna la tâche écarlate sur la poitrine de l'homme.

- Je ne pourrais pas être certain de cela avant que ce jeune homme ne soit passé sur ma table d'autopsie, mais je peux déjà affirmer que le coup fatal a, à première vu, été ce coup au coeur. La mort a été immédiate. Le tueur savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. De plus, il a été préalablement frappé à la tête avec force, ce qui l'a sans doute sonné. Cela me rappelle cette affaire, dans la baie de…

- Il s'est débattu ? coupa Gibbs.

- Oh, sans doute. Mais ses ongles m'ont l'air bien propres. Pas de peau sous les ongles. En revanche, les marques sur ses phalanges montrent un signe évident de lutte.

Ducky parut songeur.

- Cela ne te rappelle-t-il rien, Jethro ? Voyons si….

Il ouvrit la bouche du cadavre. Et désigna la langue, sectionnée.

- Exactement ce que je pensais, repris Ducky.

- On dirais que le cas des deux derniers cadavres trouvés il y a un mois s'est reproduit.

- En effet, Jethro. Je crois que nous avons à faire…

- … à un tueur en série, termina Gibbs.

* * *

Le docteur Mallard et son assistant embarquèrent le cadavre, une fois les croquis et la prise de photos terminées. Ziva avait pris la déposition des témoins, et Jessica avait tout noté. Cette dernière n'avait pas vu le corps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Elle avait peur, mais était curieuse. Malheureusement, sa curiosité ne fut pas satisfaite ce matin-là.

Elle avait bien vu que les membres de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs n'étaient pas très content qu'elle se soit "incrustée". Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais elle était déterminée à faire ses preuves, et à montrer à cet insensible qu'était son nouveau patron qu'elle serait aussi un bon agent, bien que n'ayant aucune expérience.

Elle était montée avec Ziva et Gibbs, à l'arrière, dans la voiture noire. Auncun des deux agents ne lui avaient adressé la parole. Le trajet s'était passé dans un étonnant silence, lourd, elle le sentait. Elle savait qu'elle était de trop. Mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle n'avait pas chercher à faire la conversation. Elle voyait bien que le patron n'était pas bavard. Quant à l'israélienne, Jessica était un peu intimidée par elle. Alors elle s'était tue.

Le trajet du retour, elle le fit à l'arrière de la camionnette. Apparemment, personne ne se souciait vraiment d'elle. Qu'elle soit dans la voiture, ou à l'arrière de la camionnette, tant qu'elle ne se perdait pas, tout irait bien.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

L'agent Gibbs l'avait promue "responsable du matériel". Résultat : tout le trajet retour, sur les routes sinueuses et cailloutées de Rock Creek Park fut un supplice pour son postérieur. Mais elle accepta de bonne grâce. Se plaindre n'aller pas arranger les choses, elle s'en doutait.

Cependant, le trajet ne fut pas aussi silencieux qu'à l'aller. Il faut dire que les agents McGee et DiNozzo n'étaient pas réputés pour leur silence. Surtout pour ce dernier.

- Deux semaines, McGee. Après, elle part !

- Arrête, Tony. Il ne faut pas la décourager.

- Si ce n'était que moi ! rit l'agent senior. Je parie qu'elle ne supportera pas le caractère de Gibbs plus deux semaines, je te dis. Tous les autres "pré-agents" ne tenaient pas. Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas comme les autres ?

Il parlait assez fort pour qu'elle entende. Elle soupira.

- Je vous entends, agent DiNozzo.

- C'est Agent Très Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, la Schtroumpfette !

- Sch.. Schtroumpfette ? balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvue.

- Ben quoi ? J'allais pas vous appeler Le Bleu, ce surnom est une marque déposé de notre ami McGeek, ici présent. Mais vu que vous êtes une bleue quand même, et une fille de surcroit, Schtroumpfette me semble approprié, non ?

Elle voulut se lever pour s'approcher de la grille qui la séparait des deux agents à l'avant pour répliquer, mais un violent virage la fit retomber par terre. Elle étouffa un grognement.

- Pas vraiment non, marmonna-t-elle à la question, purement rhétorique -elle s'en doutait- de l'agent sénior.

Sa première journée de travail commençait vraiment bien.

* * *

Le trajet avait été rapide. Jessica avait cesser d'écouter la conversation des deux agents, et, pour passer le temps, entreprit de relire les notes de la déposition du couple. Les deux jeunes gens allaient terminer leur parcours habituel, vers six heures ce matin. Ils avaient découvert le corps alors que l'homme était allé se soulager.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Washington, il se trouva qu'un problème allait se poser. Il n'y avait que quatre bureaux dans l'espace réservé à l'équipe. Les trois agents, mus par leur instinct d'enquêteur qui fascinait la nouvelle venue, s'étaient directement assis à leurs bureaux pour commencer les recherches sur le mort.

Elle était restée debout, plantée ridiculement devant le bureau de l'agent Gibbs, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne relever la tête pour la regarder. Avec un air qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était attardée.

- Eh bien, Hale ? Que faîtes-vous plantée là ?

Jessica bafouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles.

- Quoi ? répéta Gibbs, pressé.

- Où-est-ce-que-je-peux-m'installer ? déblatéra-t-elle d'une traite.

Gibbs lui désigna un bureau à côté de l'agent McGee, à l'écart de l'équipe, puis replongea son regard d'acier dans le dossier.

- Mettez-vous là. Et épluchez-moi les relevés téléphoniques du second maître Skinner.

- Oui monsieur.

Gibbs releva tête, ce qui fit se figer la jeune femme. Allons bon, qu'avait-elle pu dire de mal, encore ?

- Pas monsieur. "Patron".

- Oui mons… patron, corrigea Jessica en allumant son ordinateur.

L'agent ne peut retenir une esquisse d'ombre de sourire -à moins que ce ne fusse une grimace ?-, tandis que le silence s'établissaient dans l'Open Space, le temps des recherches.

* * *

_Pas encore de crise d'AIPM ! Vous êtes chanceux. Il faut que je trouve mon rythme, et là ma clémence aura des limites. Mouahaha. Je fais des (presque) rime. *se prend une brique, que dis-je, un mur !*_

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Une petite review/critique ? :p_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier Constat

_Hey ! Salut à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews. Elles sont géniales !_

_Le weekend arrive enfin. Et ce soir,y a NCIS. Donc je suis gentille et je vous mets la suite. _

_C'est fou comme l'écriture défoule ! Avant, lorsque j'étais au lycée, c'était le dessin qui faisait office de décompressoir (ouais, vive le néologisme !). Maintenant qu'il fait parti de ma formation, je me tourne vers l'écriture... Merci à vous de me soutenir !_

_Je réponds donc à vos reviews, parce que je pense que ma vie n'intéresse pas grand monde. Héhéhé._

_Gwenetsi : Merci ! Oui, Jessica va avoir du mal à s'intégrer. Peut-être n'y arrivera-t-elle jamais... Et le TBC arrive ! Pas pour les prochains chapitres, malheureusement. C'est fou comme on croit ne rien avoir à écrire, et qu'au final on raconte plein de choses ! Mais il y en aura. Je ne sais pas comment, ni de quelle façon (j'ai encore le temps de bien y réfléchir, gniark, gniark), mais vous en aurez !_

_PBG : *entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte, va ouvrir et tombe nez-à-nez avec PBG* Maiiiiiiiiitre ! *lui saute au cou* Merci pour ta review géniale ! *lui claque une grosse bise sur la joue* J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les chapitres qui viennent !_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci pour les follows, le fav', et la review ! Comme je disais à Gwen', patience pour le TBC... Il arrivera en temps et en heure ! :p_

_lilisurnatural : Ah ! On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Moi aussi je suis assez puriste, mais pour le bien de l'histoire, il fallait un nouveau personnage. C'est vrai que Vance a la fâcheuse habitude de justement détruire les habitudes de notre équipe préférée... Et si Jessy cause du tort à Tony, ce ne sera pas sa faute ! *se rends compte de son excuse bidon.* Et puisque c'est toi, je me confesse : j'ai l'intention de faire mourir tous les personnages, pour les remplacer par des filles ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *s'enfuit en voyant lili et les autres sortir leurs armes*_

_Et merci à Destination darkness pour le follow. Si le coeur t'en dis, laisse donc une review ! ;)_

_En avant pour le chapitre 2 ! (qui a un nom encore plus pourri que le chapitre précédent ! Yeah !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Premier constat.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Cette phrase sonna comme un signal. Aussitôt que l'agent Gibbs rompit le silence, les trois agents se levèrent, sous le regard curieux de Jessica, pour se placer devant le grand écran. La jeune nouvelle fit de même.

- Second maître Brian Skinner, commença Ziva. Il est né le 12 juin 1985. Il a apparemment été abandonné par ses parents et a été élevé dans un orphelinat dans le Connecticut. Sans histoire, il semblait être très effacé. Lorsqu'il a atteint la majorité, il s'est engagé dans les marine en tant qu'officier.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle pressait les boutons de la télécommande pour afficher les images. Jessica se demanda si un jour elle aurait autant d'assurance. La télécommande passa dans la main de McGee.

- D'après ses rapports, il a été exemplaire. Aucune faute, aucun casier, il est plus blanc que neige. Ce type n'a jamais commis aucune infraction, patron. Personne ne semblait lui en vouloir.

- Et pourtant il est mort, McGee. Le lien avec les deux autres cadavres trouvés il y a plus de deux semaines ?

- Tout de suite, patron ! s'écria Tony en arrachant la télécommande des mains de McGee sous le regard désapprobateur de Ziva.

Il afficha deux autres photos en plus de celle du second maître.

- Le Premier maître Derek Emerson, et le major Josh Botteler. Tous deux étaient basés à Quantico, après leur départ en Irak, sauf pour Emerson, qui venait de Camp Lejeune.

- A part qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la Marine, il n'y aucun lien entre les trois victimes.

- En fait, peut-être que si, Ziva. Certains points de leurs carrières semblent étranges, mais je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à plus de leurs dossiers, annonça McGee.

Gibbs se tourna vers l'informaticien, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et qu'attendez-vous McGee ?

- Eh bien, ils sont classés au plus haut du Secret Défense.

- Et alors ?

- Mais, patron, cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait pirater la base de données du Pentagone, et…. et je vais le faire tout de suite, corrigea-t-il en voyant le regard d'acier de son supérieur.

Tandis que McGee se plongeait dans le piratage de données, Tony et Ziva attendirent des indications de leur patron. Mais ce dernier se tourna vers Jessica.

- Hale.

- Oui, monsieur ?

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Zut, elle avait oublié. Ne pas dire "monsieur".

- Patron, rectifia-t-elle.

- Vous ferez part de vos avancées à DiNozzo et Ziva.

Puis il les planta là, en se dirigeant vers la morgue, son énième gobelet de café à la main. Un fois sorti de leur champs de vision, Tony s'avança vers Jessica.

- Alors, vous avez quoi, la Schtroumpfette ?

Jessie inspira et consulta l'imprimé des relevés téléphoniques.

- J'ai.. j'ai relevé les appels téléphoniques du second maître ses trois derniers jours.

- Vous savez faire ça ?

- Et pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de famille, ni d'amis proches, il semble qu'il ait passé un certain nombre de coups de fil, ajouta-t-elle, en ignorant la remarque de l'agent.

Ce dernier lui tendit la télécommande. Elle la regarda, surprise, tendit que DiNozzo la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Sur l'écran, la Schtroupf'… Aïe !

Ziva lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes, la mine sévère, et incita gentiment Jessica à poursuivre. Celle-ci s'empara de la fameuse télécommande, sans savoir trop quoi faire avec. C'est qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire avec ce genre de technologie….

- Sur ce bouton rouge, Jessica, lui indiqua Ziva en montrant ledit bouton rouge du doigt.

Elle appuya. Lorsqu'elle en comprit le fonctionnement, un lever sourire apparut quelques intacts sur ses lèvres.

- D'après ses relevés téléphoniques, il a passé au moins cinq coups de fils à une seule et même personnes, en trois jours. Le dernier date de la veille de la mort, tard dans la soirée onze heures minuit environ.

- De qui ? demanda Tony.

- Je ne sais pas. Le numéro n'a rien donné.

- Pas de localisation ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

- Je… je ne suis pas très douée avec les ordinateurs.

- Tiens tiens, cela me rappelle quelqu'un, fit Ziva, un air victorieux sur le visage, tout en fixant Tony du coin de l'oeil.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Zee-Vah ! Et tant mieux, Blondie, parce qu'un McGeek suffit amplement.

- Je ne suis pas blonde ! répliqua Jessica.

- Ah oui ? Et ces petites mèches, là, et là ? dit-il en désignant lesdites mèches blondes éparses du doigt.

- Ce sont justement des mèches ! Et seulement des mèches ! répéta-t-elle en posant une main comme pour dissimuler se cheveux de l'agent sénior.

- On se calme, Pinkette !

- Pinkette ? releva Ziva, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- Bah, Schtroumpfette, c'est bien, mais c'est peu, un seul surnom. C'est une "bleue". Mais c'est une fille. Donc, c'est Pinkette ! conclut-il, fier de lui.

L'israélienne soupira.

- Mais c'est totalement illogique ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

Jessica ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

* * *

Le coulissement de la porte de la salle d'autopsie interrompit le docteur Mallard en pleine explication.

- Alors Ducky ?

- Le docteur Mallard m'expliquait comment bien farcir la dinde, pour Noël. C'est très intéressant ! répondit Jimmy Palmer, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Sourire qui disparut bien vite, en voyant le drôle de regard que lui jeta Gibbs. Palmer déglutit, et regarda tour à tour Gibbs et Ducky.

- Oh.. euh… je… je crois que je vais aller porter l'échantillon mystère à Abby.

Il s'écarta précipitamment, tandis que Ducky invitait Gibbs du reste de la main à s'approcher plus près du corps ouvert sur la table.

- Alors, Ducky ?

- J'allais justement t'appeler, Jethro. L'analyse ADN d'Abbé, tout comme le dossier dentaire, nous confirme qu'il s'agit bien du second maître Brian Skinner. Je peux affirmer avec certitude que le coup fatal lui a été porté au coeur, avec une lame d'environ vingt-cinq à trente centimètre. Il a perforé le ventricule gauche, causant la mort immédiate. J'ai trouvé aussi de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le corps, mais il semble avoir été nettoyé minutieusement de toute trace de sang. Le coup a la tête l'a sans doute sonné, après une rude bataille, et avant qu'il ne se fasse poignarder violemment.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. Le coup est nette, et n'a été porté qu'une seule fois. Cela démontre d'un savoir-faire expert.

Ducky soupira.

- Et ceci est le troisième cadavre tué ainsi… Je vais tenter d'établir le profil psychologique du tueur.

- Merci Ducky.

- Une dernière chose. J'ai trouvé sur la blessure une substance inconnu. Je l'ai envoyé à Abby.

Gibbs acquiesça, puis sortit de la salle d'autopsie.

* * *

Abby se retourna juste au moment où Gibbs entrait dans son labo, un gobelet de Caf-Pow à la main.

- Gibbs ! Je savais que c'était toi. Tu es toujours derrière moi quand je trouve un truc ! C'est génial ! Surtout quand tu arrives avec du Caf-Pow. Je crois que j'étais en manque. Tu te rends compte, je n'en ai bu que trois, depuis ce matin ! Il va falloir que je me rattrape ! Et…

- Abby, coupa Gibbs. L'affaire.

- Oui. Bien sûr, chef. Tout de suite, chef.

Elle se retourna, non sans avoir lorgné la boisson des yeux, vers son ordinateur.

- Aucune trace sur les vêtements de Skinner. On dirait qu'ils ont été soigneusement lavé avant d'être replacés sur le corps. Exactement comme les deux autres victimes.

- Tu n'as rien ?

Abby se retourna vers Gibbs, une moue amusée sur le visage.

- Allons, grand chef, tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais fait déplacer pour rien, non ? Quoique, en fait, je ne t'ai techniquement pas fait déplacer, vu que c'est toi qui est venu sans que je ne t'appelle. Mais vu que tu arrives toujours au moment propice, on peux dire que….

- Abby !

- Oui, l'affaire ! Je disais donc, alors que sur les deux autres cadavres, aucun indice n'aurait pu dire quelle marque de lessive avait été utilisée, s'il y en avait une, et parce que pas d'odeur, le major spectromètre a détecté un fort taux d'acétate de linalyle synthétique.

Les doigts de la laborantine courraient sur le clavier. Elle fit apparaitre su le grand écran les résultas des différents composants, dont le fameux acétate de linalyl.

- De la lavande ?

- Oui. Mais devine ce qui est le plus génial !

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Abby soupira, sachant que son patron n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle essaye à chaque fois. Raté pour cette fois. Une autre fois, peut-être.

- Regarde, Gibbs.

Elle cliqua, et une fenêtre de recherche comparative apparut.

- Chaque marque de lessives à une composition spécifiques. Jusque là, avec nos deux autres victimes, je n'avais pas assez de matières pour avoir assez de composants à comparer. Le tueur voulait dissimuler un maximum la lessive utilisée. Surement parce qu'elle doit être assez spéciale.

- Et ? s'impatienta Gibbs.

- C'est comme les pièces d'un puzzle, Gibbs ! Grâce à cette troisième victime, j'ai enfin le nombre d'élément nécessaire pour lancer la recherche ! Elle va s'effectuer dans toutes les bases de données de lessive, et on aura notre réponse dans environ une heure. C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme dizaines de milliers de compositions différentes !

L'ancien marine la dévisagea, perplexe.

- Il y a des bases de données de lessives ?

- Il y a bien des bases de données de dindes ! On vit vraiment dans une époque fascinante, Gibbs !

L'ancien sniper eut un sourire en coin, puis lui tendit le gobelet de Caf-Pow, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bon travail, Abby.

La jeune gothique regarda son patron sortir de son labo, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Patron, vous revoilà !

- Qu'y a-t-il, McGee ?

Gibbs alla regarder par dessus l'épaule de l'informaticien, suivi par Tony, Ziva, et Jessica.

- J'ai réussi à rentrer dans leur système, mais il semblerait que ces dossiers soient protégés par quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas que nous y ayons accès. Je n'ai pas pu franchir leur pare-feux, mais…

- Mais, McGee ? s'impatienta l'ancien McGee.

- J'ai découvert qui veut nous empêcher de le lire. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire…. grimaça l'informaticien.

Ziva et Tony se consultèrent du regard. Au vu de ce que leur avait dit McGee, non, le patron n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

- Eh bien, Mc Gee ? Vous allez vous décider, oui ? s'énerva l'ancien marine. Qui nous cache ces informations ?

L'informaticien déglutit.

- Le FBI, patron.

* * *

_J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants ! Entre les explications et les recherches, dur dur de caser des discussions hors-boulot ! J'essaierai d'y remédier dans les prochains chapitres ! _

_Alors ? Un commentaire ? :D__ (bon ou mauvais, bien entendu ! Je ne veux que progresser !)_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Imprévu

_Hey ! C'est moi ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir !_

_PBG : Ah ? Bon, d'accord, plus de maître. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Quant à Fornell... Pourquoi faut-il l'inclure dès qu'on parle du FBI ? *se prend une enclume*. Merci pour ta review , elle me font toujours bien rire ! :D_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Pour les explications concernant le dossier, c'est prévu dans quelques chapitres ! Mais le FBI n'interviendra pas en tant que tel. Du moins, pour l'instant. On verra si j'ai une illumination ! _

_Crazy'Leou : Quelle drôle de lien tu nous fais là ! Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu en conclure que Fornell apparaitra ! *sifflote d'un air innocent* Pour Sacks, il se peut qu'il intervienne... ou pas ! Comme je disais à la miss ci-dessus, l'agence même du FBI aura un rôle mineur. Du moins, tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé comment le faire intervenir sur le devant de la scène ! _

_Au programme de ce chapitre... suspens ! Je vous laisse lire ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Imprévu

Il était presque une heure de l'après-midi lorsque les agents Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David sortirent de leur voiture de fonction, une berline noire. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, en ce mois de novembre. Gibbs les avaient envoyés à la dernière adresse connue de la victime, une petite maison située dans un quartier résidentiel à Georgetown.

Le quartier semblait paisible. Un petit vent vrai venait ébouriffer les cheveux des deux agents, alors qu'ils s'approchait du domicile de la victime.

- Il ne fait pas chaud, grommela Tony, qui croisa les bras pour tenter de se protéger du froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on n'est plus en été, Tony.

L'israélienne s'approcha de la porte. Elle enfila des gants, sortit deux bouts de ferrailles, et s'attaqua à la serrure. Une minute plus tard, le loquet émit un déclic indiquant que le verrou venait de sauter.

- Pas mal, Zee-vah !

- Tony, je te signale que je crochète les serrures mieux que toi. Bien que tu ne veuilles toujours pas l'accepter.

- Ma méthode à moi aurait été bien plus rapide.

- Si ce n'est pas une façon d'attirer l'attention en nous faisant passer pour des cambrioleurs par les voisins du coin, je t'en prie, ne te gène pas pour m'en faire part !

- Oh, si tu vois les choses sous le mauvais angle…

- Tu ne voulais quand même pas défoncer la porte ?

- Moi ? Non ! Je suis la douceur incarnée ! Tu devrais le savoir !

- Et cette idée ?

Tony jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre de la porte.

- Cette idée te dit que tu devrais dégainer ton arme, Zee-vah, répliqua Tony, la mine redevenue sérieuse, en sortant son arme.

Ziva en fit de même, et ils entrèrent un à un dans la petite maison. Ils atterrirent dans un petit salon. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent les laissa perplexe.

- Il n'y a rien ! Tout est nickel !

L'israelienne se tourna vers Tony, sourcil froncés.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit de sortir mon arme ? Ton instinct de super enquêteur s'émousse ?

- J'ai cru voir une ombre, dans le fond.

- Allons, Tony, c'est le domicile d'un homme qui n'a ni famille, ni amis proche ! Qui pourrait bien venir ou entrer chez lui ? En plus, elle était fermée à clef !

Tony ignora superbement la remarque, et parti chercher leur équipement dans la voiture. Il revint, ignorant toujours superbement la mine narquoise de Ziva, tandis qu'il aspergea le sol et les fauteuils d'une solution de luminol. Ziva ferma les volets alors que l'agent sénéor allumait la lampe bleue. Il la passa sur la moquette, et sur les fauteuils. Les éclats bleus épars qu'ils virent sur le sol confirmèrent leurs doutes. L'ex-agent du Mossad sorti un appareil photo.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre scène du crime, Zee-vah.

* * *

Gibbs port son gobelet à la bouche. Les révélations de McGee quant à l'implication du FBI ne lui plaisait pas, en effet. Il se dit qu'il aurait une petite discussion avec Tobias Fornell, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. En attendant, il venait d'envoyer deux de ses agents au domicile de la victime, et le dernier qui lui restait tentait de localiser les derniers appels entrant et sortant du téléphone de Skinner.

- Alors, McGee ?

- Impossible de localiser les appels. Tous ont duré moins de trente secondes, et venaient d'un téléphone prépayé.

Gibbs soupira. Encore une piste qui ne menait à rien.

- J'ai comparé le numéro du prépayé avec ceux qui ont joint les deux premières victimes juste avant leur mort.

L'ancien marine se redressa, plus en alerte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait pour la dernière victime ?

- Pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas fait dès la seconde victime, le major Botteler ?

Toujours dire que qu'on pense. Ça porte toujours ses fruits. McGee bafouilla, surpris lui aussi.

- C'est que… avant, la comparaison aurait été trop mince. Deux numéro ne suffisent pas à affirmer de quel relais ou tabac il a été acheté… quoiqu'en cherchant bien… on peut peut-être… ou..

- Vous n'y aviez pas pensé, en résumé.

L'agent ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui patron. Désolé.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et maintenant, qu'avez-vous ?

McGee voulut parler, mais il fut coupée par une Jessica quelque peu surexcitée par sa soudaine découverte.

- J'ai trouvé !

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux agents, un grand sourire fendant son visage. Sourire qui disparut en croisant le regard glacé de Gibbs et celui perplexe de McGee. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Et bien ? s'impatienta Gibbs devant l'air soudain muet de la jeune femme. Qu'avez-vous découvert de si intéressant, Hale ?

- Euh… en écoutant l'agent McGee vous expliquer, j'ai rentré les numéros des prépayés. Ils correspondent tous les trois à un même opérateur, et celui-ci ne vends ses cartes qu'à seulement trois boutiques sur un rayon de trente kilomètres !

Elle griffonna quelques chose sur un morceau de papier, qu'elle tendit à Gibbs.

- Il y en a une à Bethesda, une à Silver Spring, et une autre à Potomac !

Les deux agents restèrent silencieux.

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise avec les ordinateurs ? questionna Gibbs, sceptique.

Jessica rougit.

- Euh… j'ai dit que je n'étais pas _très_ douée. Mais je sais comment fonctionne un ordinateur ! Et puis, taper trois numéros pour une recherche automatique, ce n'est pas la même chose que de trianguler un GPS ou une puce pour localiser une cible…..

Alors qu'elle perdait pied dans ses explications, le téléphone de Gibbs se mit à sonner, mettant un terme à son calvaire.

- Oui, Gibbs, fit-t-il simplement en décrochant.

-…..

- Très bien, apportez les échantillons à Abby.

Il raccrocha, sans un mot de plus. Jessica fut surprise par ce manque de chaleur. Peut-être était-elle trop enfantine, lorsqu'elle se confondait en formule de politesse au téléphone ? Son patron avait l'air de quelqu'un de très direct. Du genre à aller droit au but. Il faudrait qu'elle s'adapte.

- C'était Ziva et DiNozzo. Ils ont trouvé du sang dans le salon de la victime. Peut-être la scène de crime.

McGee fronça les sourcils.

- C'est étrange patron.

Gibbs se tourna vers lui.

- Et en quoi ?

- Les domiciles des deux dernières victimes ont été fouillé, et aucune trace de sang n'a été trouvé. De plus, l'odeur de lavande sur les vêtements de Skinner, alors que sur les autres il n'y avait rien, ne ferait-elle pas plutôt penser à un imitateur ?

- Je ne pense pas, Timmy ! annonça une voix pleine d'entrain.

Gibbs, Jessica et le nommé Timmy pivotèrent pour faire face à la nouvelle venue.

- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Faut que tu descendes, j'ai trouvé plein de trucs ! Tu sais, ce…

Abby s'arrêta net en remarquant Jessica. Cette dernière observa la laborantine. Une drôle de gothique que voilà. Elle en avait croisé, pourtant. Mais ils étaient toujours déprimés, parlaient peu, de façon à ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle leur adressait la parole, elle avait envie de se suicider. Alors que là… c'était _différent._ Une gothique _joyeuse._ Pour elle, c'était un tout nouveau concept.

- Qui c'est, elle ? demanda Abby en regardant Gibbs.

D'accord. Joyeuse, _et_ méfiante envers les nouvelles personnes.

- C'est un agent en période de formation, répondit brièvement Gibbs.

- En période de formation ? Cela veut dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tony ou à Ziva ? Ça doit être grave, vu la rapidité avec laquelle le directeur a pris cette décision. Non, attends, ce n'est pas possible, je les ai vu ce matin, ils allaient très bien ! Ou alors, c'est très, très grave ! GIBBS ! Dis-moi qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé !

- Abby !

- Dis-le-moi ! Gibbs !

- Il n'est rien arrivé ni à Tony, ni à Ziva. Alors calme-toi !

- Mais !

- Le directeur a cru bon de voire s'agrandit notre équipe pour un temps.

Allons bon. Le grand patron espérait qu'elle partirait bientôt. Elle était bête, elle le savait. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer.

- Ah…, soupira Abby, de soulagement.

- On va dans ton labo, Abby. Tu pourras nous montrer tes découvertes, fit McGee.

Ils suivirent donc la laborantine vers l'ascenseur. Jessica profita d'être à côté d'Abby dans la cage d'ascenseur pour lui tendre la main, en lui souriant.

- Je m'appelle Jessica Hale. Enchantée.

Abby lorgna du coin de l'oeil sur la main tendue. Jessica, intimidée, replaça son bras le long de son corps, et, avant que les portes ne se referment, elle entendit la réponse marmonnée d'Abby.

- Abby Sciuto. Ravie.

* * *

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau fit sursauter les deux agents. Ils s'arrêtèrent, sur le seuil la porte, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ranger le matériel. Ils sortirent leurs armes.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici, ZIva ! chuchota Tony, alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans le couloir menant aux pièces à coucher.

- Non, tu ne m'a rien dit !

- Si je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une ombre, et tu ne m'as pas crue ! Je crois que ce sont tes sens à toi qui s'émoussent, la Ninja.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant l'encadrement d'une porte qui semblait être celle de la chambre à coucher. Au travers du bois fin, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait d'un robinet. Les deux agents se concertèrent du regard, puis, dans un même mouvement, Ziva poussa la porte tandis que Tony entra dans la pièce.

- NCIS ! cria l'agent sénior.

- Sortez les mains devant vous ! renchérit Ziva.

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans la pièce attenante. Le bruit d'eau s'arrêta, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement, laissant place à un homme. Il était jeune, les cheveux court d'un blond très foncé, et portait une courte barde, entretenue avec soin. Ses habits, un jean et un T-shirt coloré, ainsi qu'une veste en jean, lui donnait l'air d'un badaud ordinaire. Il levait les mains devant lui, la mine à la fois surprise et légèrement contrariée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tony, d'une voix légèrement agressive, tout en jaugeant le nouveau venu.

- Je m'appelle Scott Pilgrim, annonça calmement le jeune homme. Et si vous pouviez pointer cette chose autre part que vers moi, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Un coup d'oeil échangé avec Ziva le décida. Cet homme n'avait rien de dangereux, hormis un goût vestimentaire douteux. Ils baissèrent leurs armes, en restant sur leurs gardes. On ne savait jamais.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? questionna Ziva.

- Je vous retourne la question, madame.

- Pardon ?

- Que faîtes-vous chez moi ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone les sortit de leur stupeur. Tony décrocha.

- DiNozzo. Ah, salut patron.

- ...

- Ça va devoir attendre, patron. On a un colis urgent à te livrer, précisa-t-il en fixant Scott du regard.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? _

_Une petite review pour me le dire ?_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Indices

_Heeeeeeeeey !_

_Malgré le fait que j'ai eu une grosse journée, je ne peux m'empêcher de poster un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews ! Grâce à elles j'ai l'impression de raconter une histoire pas trop mal ficelée ^^(et si c'était mauvais, j'attends de vous que vous me disiez en quoi ! o/)_

_Pline84 : Intriguée ? En bon ou en mauvais ? ^^ Et oui, il y aura du TBC. Et, puisque c'est toi, je peux te dire que ça commencera au chapitre... *Un avion de chasse passa à ce moment-là, couvrant de son bruit la réponse tant attendue*. Laissons certaines pièces du puzzle se mettre en place ! Jessica s'affirmera. Mais elle aura du mal, dans notre équipe-famille fermée ;D_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Aha, j'avoue je suis fière de mon suspens ! *se prend une brique* Et la suite, la voilà ! (Du moins, en partie) Et j'adore que tu adores ! :D_

_Crazy'Leou : A tout ? Même à Gibbs qui développerait une allergie au café ? *se prend un parpaing* _

_Gwenetsi : Tant mieux que tu as aimé ! Merci pour les compliments ! J'avais peur pour leur rencontre. J'ai essayé de respecter le caractère d'Abby et j'ai réussi apparemment. Je suis soulagée ^^_

_Autre point : (non, ce n'est pas un reviewer ) J'ai posé les bases jusqu'au chap' 11, et j'en suis au 7 d'écriture. Donc en gros, la fic' devrait faire approximativement une douzaine de chapitres ! _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 4, un peu plus court._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : Indices

Abby, Gibbs, McGee et Jessica entrèrent dans le labo d'Abby. La jeune gothique s'élança vers son ordinateur, sur lequel elle se mit à tapoter avec frénésie.

- La recherche dans les bases de données de lessive a fini. Et devine quoi ? pépia-t-elle avec un sourire gigantesque.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai une correspondance ! Enfin, c'est logique. Ou peut-être pas, en fait. Il y aurait pu ne pas avoir de résultat ! Bref, tout ça pour te dire que cette grâce à cette sublime essence de lavande, j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Et le tien aussi. Tiens, regarde ça.

Abby afficha les résultats sur l'écran au mur. En plein milieu, une barre verte clignotait, avec l'inscription "positive match".

- Ceci est une marque de lessive "maison".

- Maison ? répéta McGee, abasourdi.

- Oui. Certaines personnes sont allergiques aux produits chimiques courants utilisés par les sociétés de grandes marques de lessives, et donc préfère en synthétiser eux-même. Ce que nous avons là est une recette artisanale, garantie naturelle. Le brevet a été déposé il y a quelques années, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher qui l'avait fait.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre, Abby ? demanda Gibbs.

La laborantine le fixa, une expression faussement horrifié sur le visage.

- Voyons, je serais venue moi-même te chercher pour ça ? C'est bien mal me connaître, Gibbs.

Elle tapota sur le clavier, et un graphique apparut.

- Jimmy m'a apporté un échantillon d'une substance qu'il a trouvé sur la blessure fatale de la dernière victime. J'ai réquisitionné une fois encore mon bébé préféré et grâce à lui, j'ai pu découvrir ce que c'est.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda McGee.

Une photo d'un pot apparut.

- Ça, McGee, c'est de la graisse pour couteau. Celle-ci est spécialement utilisée pour les lames Damas, afin d'éviter qu'elles ne perdent leur éclat. Or, d'après le rapport de Ducky, l'arme utilisé provenait de la Marine. Et comme les lames ne sont pas de type Damas, habituellement, l'arme du crime a donc été faite sur mesure.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de magasins qui acceptent de fabriquer des armes sur mesures. Il y aura donc très peu d'endroit où chercher, s'enthousiasma Jessica.

Gibbs reposa ses yeux sur la nouvelle.

- Si vous avez l'air tellement enthousiaste, allez donc passer deux ou trois coup de fil aux couteliers de la région !

Jessica ne répondit rien, et sous les regards insistants des trois autres personnes présentes, surtout de Gibbs, en l'occurrence, elle prit congé en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle voyait bien qu'elle était de trop.

Lorsque la jeune femme eut disparu de leur champs de vision, la gothique se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Combien de temps va-t-elle rester ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Abby. Je n'en sais rien.

* * *

Alors que Gibbs et McGee rejoignaient Jessica dans l'Open Space, ils découvrirent Tony, Ziva, et un autre homme, visiblement suspect.

- J'ai donné les échantillons de sang prélevés à Palmer, qui les donnera à Abby, Patron ! Et voici le fameux "colis" ! Tu ne devineras jamais comment il s'appelle !

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, apparemment.

- Scott Pilgrim ! Tu sais, ce film, sorti en deux mille dix, de Edgar Wright, tiré du comic du même nom ! Le gars qui doit tuer tous les anciens prétendants de sa copine pour pouvoir sortir avec elle ! insista Tony.

L'israélienne lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est quelque chose que tu as l'air de connaître, Tony.

Il avait du lui parler cinéma toute la durée du trajet, pour qu'elle le prenne si mal.

- Nan, mais tu n'as pas vu le film, patron ?

- Non et je m'en fiche. Salle d'interrogatoire numéro un, déclara Gibbs tandis qu'il avalait un autre café.

Jessica se demandait bien si on pouvait survivre avec presque plus de caféine que de sang dans les veines. À moins que Gibbs n'était pas humain. Voilà. C'était la seule explication.

- DiNozzo, avec moi au MTAC. Il faut qu'on parle au supérieur de Skinner. Ziva, accompagnez-le, puis revenez.

- Pourquoi serai-je suspect ? J'étais chez moi ! protesta Scott.

L'agent en formation leva la tête pour observer la scène, fronçant les sourcils en entendant les protestations bruyantes de Pilgrim.

- Lorsque Ziva sera revenu, McGee, vous rechercherez tous les liens possibles et inimaginable entre lui et les victimes. Téléphone, parcours étudiant et professionnel, famille, je veux tout savoir de lui ! DiNozzo, avec moi ! acheva-t-il e, entrainant l'agent sénior vers les escaliers.

Jessica remua le nom du suspect dans sa tête, entre deux coups de téléphones.

Pilgrim. Scott Pilgrim. Le nom lui était familier. Non pas qu'elle connaisse la personne en question, mais l'histoire du film auquel il se référait faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublier. Jessica aurait voulu mieux observer le fameux Pilgrim, mais elle doutait que son patron ait vu d'un bon oeil qu'elle se déconcentre de la tâche qu'il lui avait donné. Elle voulait faire bonne impression. Elle voulait faire bien. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'y arriver. Et ce n'était que la première journée !

Elle soupira intérieurement avant de reprendre un ton professionnel lorsqu'une personne décrocha.

* * *

- Bonjour agent Gibbs.

La communication venait d'être lancée. La qualité d'image était assez médiocre, mais cela était de très bonne qualité pour une retransmission venant d'Irak. Gibbs se tenait au centre de la pièce, Tony juste derrière lui.

- Bonjour, colonel Furey. Comment vont vos troupes ?

- Elles n'attendent qu'une chose : que les combats cessent pour qu'ils puissent aller rejoindre leurs familles.

-Je comprends, répondit simplement Gibbs.

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de mes hommes. J'ai appris pour le second maître Skinner. C'est terrible. Encore un autre de mes hommes qui s'en va…

- Un autre ? releva Gibbs.

- Oui. J'ai perdu un homme ce matin, lors d'une mission.

Gibbs ne dit rien, et laissa passer quelques secondes, par respect pour le mort.

- Major Botteler, et Premier maître Emerson, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Tony.

Le colonel resta silencieux une minute.

- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Colonel, ils sont morts ! s'écria Gibbs.

- Se connaissaient-ils ? reprit l'agent sénior.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas au courant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont participé à une mission, ensemble, il y a quelques années. Ils étaient… Quatre ? Cinq ? Je ne sais plus. Mais la teneur de la mission étaient confidentielle. Je n'y avais moi-même pas accès.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas indiqué dans leurs dossiers ?

- Surement parce que la mission a échouée. Les autorités n'aiment pas une mission foirée. Autant qu'elle n'ait jamais existée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je n'en sais pas plus, agent DiNozzo.

- Très bien. Merci, Colonel Furey.

- Merci à vous, agent Gibbs. J'espère que vous trouverez le salopard qui a fait ça.

Gibbs fit un signe de la main, et la communication s'arrêta.

* * *

Ziva et McGee attendirent que leur patron et leur collègue arrivent dans l'Open Space.

- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Gibbs, en se plaçant devant l'écran.

- Il s'agit de Scott Pilgrim, commença Ziva, en montrant le passeport de l'homme en question à l'écran. Vingt-neuf ans, domicilié à Georgetown. Il était effectivement un colocataire de Skinner.

Tony était perplexe.

- Mais alors pourquoi ce n'était pas marqué dans le dossier ?

- Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien, Tony, répondit McGee. J'ai vérifié l'acte de propriété, et Pilgrim est bien inscrit dessus. Il est actuellement sans emploi, et vient du fin fond de l'Ohio. Il a commis quelques délits mineurs dans sa jeunesse, comme braquage avec arme factice, ou encore vol à l'étalage. De plus, il a de bons alibis pour les meurtres. Il a rendu visite à sa tante, dans l'Ohio. Pas de parents. J'ai appelé, et j'ai eu la confirmation par Mme Pilgrim, sa tante. Il n'est reparti que le matin du meurtre.

- Il n'a donc rien a voir avec ça ?

- Non, patron. Son numéro ne correspond même pas à un de ceux relevés sur les journaux d'appel des victimes.

Gibbs soupira. Encore une impasse ! Quand les choses allaient-elles tourner simplement ? C'est alors que Jessica se leva pour lui donner un bout de papier.

- Bon. On a aucune charge contre lui. DiNozzo, relâche-le, mais fais-le suivre. Fais aussi des recherches sur une mission secrète qui se serait déroulée en Irak ses dernières années. Je veux des noms. Contacte le FBI, la CIA et même le Président s'il le faut ! McGee, Ziva, vous venez avec moi.

- Où on va, patron ?

- Se renseigner sur l'arme du crime, McGee !

Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit devant une personne bien connue.

- Je crains que votre sortie ne sois retardée, Jethro. C'est vous qui avez tenté de forcer nos pare-feux pour accéder aux dossiers confidentiels du Pentagone ?

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? :D_

_Une petite review ? *regard innocent*_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Réponses

_Salut ! Me voilà ! Avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_D'abord, avant de répondre à vos reviews (géniales, sois-dit en passant, je crois que j'ai failli mourir de bonheur ;_;), j'aimerai dire un grand, grand merci à ma nouvelle Bêta, Lilisurnatural ! Vous pouvez l'applaudir ! *s'incline bien bas*_

_Maintenant, amis lecteurs, à nos reviews ! (Comment ça fait classe, de dire ça ! *se prend un piano. Bah ouais, j'suis cours de brique*)_

_Gwenetsi : Oui, tout bien relier, c'est le défi. J'espère que j'arriverai à tout bien expliquer ! Fornell ? Où ça ? *sifflote* _

_lilisurnatural : Merci pour ta correction ! Pour le nom du suspect, en fait, je l'avais en tête. Mais je ne savais plus d'où il sortait, alors j'ai fait une recherche sur le net xD En plus, ça m'a permit de caser une référence pour Tony ! / Pour l'AIPM, je pense que le prochain chapitre devrait t'intéresser... *sifflote en regardant en l'air*_

_Pline84 : De l'AIPM ? Déjà ? Je t'avoue que pour la mission, j'avais pensé au Père Noël... J'ignore pourquoi il a refusé de participer ! / Le TBC arrive ! Enfin, si tu surmontes la crise d'AIPM que tu risques d'avoir d'ici peu... Sinon, sympa cette danse ! Tu m'apprendras ?_

_PBG : Moi ? Forte ? O_O J'me débrouille, on peut dire . Et si ça plait, tant mieux v_v Je suis enchantée d'être dans tes fav' ! Merci ! *.* Et oui, moi aussi j'aime visualiser les fics, comme si j'avais un épisode devant les yeux. Je le retranscris donc inconsciemment, parce que j'ai parfois l'impression de m'embrouiller ! xD_

_J'vous aime. Vous le savez, ça ? Quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ? ... Bon, d'accord, la voilà !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **Réponses

Gibbs se figea devant le nouveau venu. Il ne s'attendait à voir Fornell débarquer aussi vite. Et seul. Ce qui signifiait que son patron n'était peut-être pas au courant de sa visite au NCIS, et peut-être donc encore moins d'accord.

- Tobias. Vous êtes rapide. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver avant demain.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Gibbs.

- Sale de conférence habituelle ?

- Je vous suis.

Sous les yeux curieux de Tony, Ziva et McGee, Gibbs et Fornell se dirigèrent vers l'autre ascenseur. Jessica les observait du coin de l'œil, sans trop savoir quoi penser.

- Ziva, McGee, au lieu de bayer aux corneilles, allez donc commencer les recherches à Bethesda ! lança Gibbs en faisant demi-tour.

- Je vais devoir rester ici ? Mais patron, pourquoi m…Aïe !

Tout en passant devant ses agents, Gibbs en avait profité pour donner un slap sur l'arrière du crâne de Tony, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire immédiatement.

- Rectification patron ! Je m'y mets tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il en grimaçant.

- J'y compte bien ! Termina Gibbs en s'engouffrant dans le couloir menant à l'autre ascenseur, suivit de Fornell.

Tony se massa l'arrière du cou avec une grimace. Puis croisa le regard de Jessica.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, la Schtroumpfette ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

- Certainement pas, marmonna Jessica, en se replongeant dans ses recherches.

Tony renifla dédaigneusement, et adressa un regard noir à ses deux collègues, hilares, qui se sauvaient, l'abandonnant à son sort, en lui adressant de petits signes ironiques de la main.

- Ne fais pas le malin, le Bleu ! cria Tony juste avant que les portes coulissantes ne se referment sur eux.

Il se rassit en grommelant. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif, assit à un bureau. On trouvait des informations sur le terrain, en interrogeant des témoins ! Pas en restant immobile à passer des coups de téléphone qui, pour la plupart du temps, ne débouchaient sur rien. Dans ce cas-là, c'est ce qu'il se passa.

Une heure passa, ainsi, sans bruit. Puis, il en eut assez, et décida de faire ce qu'il savait justement faire de mieux. Il se leva sans bruit, pour se diriger vers le bureau de la nouvelle.

- Alors Pinkette, toujours pas de résultats ?

La jeune femme sursauta, et foudroya l'agent sénior du regard.

- Je parie que j'en sais plus que vous, DiNozzo.

- Ça, j'en doute ! Je suis le plus âgé. Donc, j'ai un avantage stratégique.

- Avoir dépassé la quarantaine est un signe stratégique ?

Le sourire ironique de Tony se figea.

- Qui vous a dit mon âge ?

- Personne.

-Menteuse. C'est McJeune ? Ou Zee-vah ?

- Non.

- J'vous crois pas.

- Comme vous voulez.

L'agent sénior retourna à son bureau, vexé.

Jessica soupira. Mordre pour ne pas être mordue. Voilà la manière dont il fallait se comporter, avec ses nouveaux collègues.

L'équipe dans laquelle elle avait été affectée n'avait en réalité pas besoin de nouvel agent. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Se faire rejeter ouvertement est toujours un peu difficile à accepter alors que l'on souhaite simplement s'intégrer.

* * *

- Que voulais-tu me dire, Tobias ? demanda Gibbs en actionnant le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur.

Les lumières habituelles s'éteignirent, et laissèrent place aux néons de secours, situés sous les rambardes.

- Tu te doutes que si je suis ici, seul, c'est que ma direction désapprouverait le fait de venir te dévoiler les dossiers confidentiels que l'on détient.

- Je m'en doute, fit Gibbs avec un sourire.

Fornell s'adossa au mur d'acier.

- Tout ce je que je dirais est classé confidentiel. Officiellement, je ne t'ai rien dit, je suis juste venu parler à un vieil ami.

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a trois ans, en Irak, un groupe de cinq personnes fut chargé par le Pentagone d'exécuter une mission. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais c'était une mission Bêta. Une mission d'essai, mais en conditions réelles, si tu préfères. Emerson, Botteler et Skinner faisaient parti du groupe. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de famille proche. Tous ont été élevés à l'orphelinat. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont été choisis, en partie.

- Qui sont les deux autres ? interrogea l'ancien marine.

- Le premier, Thomas Grey, est mort dans un incendie domestique accidentel il y a une semaine. L'autre, Philip Hawk, est porté disparu depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Nous n'avons tous simplement aucune piste le concernant. Il s'est volatilisé.

Fornell s'arrêta une minute, le temps que Gibbs assimile les informations. Disparu depuis un mois ? Cela concordait avec le premier meurtre.

- En tout cas, la mission fut un fiasco total. Le Pentagone nous a demandé de veiller à effacer toutes les traces de cette mission, y compris les liens entre les marines impliqués. C'est pourquoi il y a quelques parties manquantes dans chacune de leur carrière. Nous avons colmaté comme nous le pouvons.

- La mission a été un échec, et aucun n'est mort ? releva Gibbs.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui m'a perturbé aussi. Apparemment, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient, suite à cela, développé des syndromes de chocs post-traumatiques.

- Qui ?

- Grey, Emerson et Hawk.

- Et ils sont tous plus ou moins hors-service.

- Attends, tu ne sais pas le plus beau.

Gibbs fixa Fornell, impatient.

- Tous les cinq, après leur retour de mission, se sont fais recruter par un gang.

- Un gang ? Ils n'ont pas de tatouages.

- Justement, celui-là est particulier. Il agit dans l'ombre, et ne laisse aucune trace. Gang ne veut pas forcément dire gros bras et tatouages.

- Alors comment savez-vous qu'il existe ?

- Parce qu'ils tiennent à entrer dans la légende. Et tu sais comment sont les légendes. Ce gang est comme ceci : ils sont réels, leurs divers faits le prouvent, mais ils restent invisibles, de façon à croire qu'ils ne sont que des fantômes.

- Ce serait une organisation plus qu'un gang, dans ce cas.

- Non, car ils ont des rites.

- Quel genre de rites, Tobias ?

- Du genre à couper la langue de leurs victimes, par exemple.

- Alors, ce ne serait pas une simple affaire de mission en Irak, mais de guerre de gang ?

- Cela m'étonnerait aussi beaucoup. Si le tueur était dans le même gang que ses victimes, il n'emploierait pas les méthodes qu'ils utiliseraient pour revendiquer les crimes aux gangs ennemis. Autant pour une guerre de gang cela passerait pour un crime de guerre. Mais là… j'avoue que je ne vois pas, Jethro. Peut-être est-ce les deux à la fois ?

- En tout cas, quelqu'un essaie de les éliminer. En se servant du gang comme couverture, murmura l'ancien marine.

- Le tueur doit penser que nous ne vous ferons part de rien.

- Il va avoir une surprise.

Gibbs porta son gobelet de café à la bouche. Fornell fronça les sourcils.

- C'est le combientième que tu engloutis, de la journée ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter après le dixième.

Sur ces mots, il remit l'ascenseur en marche, souriant face au regard résigné de Fornell.

- N'oublie pas Jethro. Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

- Quelle conversation, Tobias ? dit Gibbs, en sortant de l'ascenseur.

* * *

- Roseta Jones.

L'agent David regards son collègue, interloquée.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Rosetta Jones, Ziva, c'est la femme qui a déposé le brevet pour la recette de lessive "maison" trouvée sur les vêtements de Skinner. Elle habite en Virginie. A Charlottesville, plus précisément.

McGee tripota quelques touches sur son Iphone. Ziva et lui venaient d'arriver à Bethesda, devant la boutique de couteliers. C'était la quatrième adresse qu'ils visitaient, et aucune des trois autres n'avait donné de résultats.

- Abby vient de m'envoyer ses résultats. Apparemment, Rosetta Jones ne sera pas vraiment disponible ces prochains jours. Elle effectue plusieurs déplacements un peu partout sur la côte Est pour la promotion de ses nouveaux produits dérivés. On ne va pas pouvoir trouver le temps de l'interroger.

- McGee, on verra plus tard pour Jones. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on aille dans cette boutique, trouver ce que l'on est sensé trouver.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé trouver ?

- Des réponses ! Soupira Ziva en poussant la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle, aux décorations chics. A peine posèrent-ils le pied sur la moquette qu'un jeune homme au sourire avenant s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez Berthier ! Vous souhaitez acquérir une de nos merveilles ? Nous avons reçu une toute nouvelle collection qui…

Ziva et McGee se regardèrent.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus acheter, monsieur. NCIS, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa plaque. Je suis l'agent McGee, et voici ma collègue, l'agent David.

- Oh.

Le visage de l'homme perdit son sourire commercial.

- Nous voudrions parler au gérant du magasin.

- Vous l'avez devant vous, madame, répondit aussitôt l'homme. Je m'appelle Rick Carter. Suivez-moi, nous parlerons dans l'arrière boutique. Me voir avec vous pourrais nuire à ma réputation, vous savez. Les commérages des concurrents vont toujours bon train !

Carter les invita à le suivre, pour les emmener à l'intérieur une alcôve, dans l'arrière boutique.

- Installez-vous. Mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Les clients, vous comprenez.

Ziva sortit trois photos, représentant les trois victimes des meurtres.

- Connaissez-vous l'un de ces hommes ?

Carter observa les clichés, un instant. Il passa rapidement les deux premiers, pour s'arrêter sur le dernier.

- J'ai déjà vu celui-là. Il vient régulièrement faire affuter son couteau.

- Vous le reconnaissez ?

- Bien sûr ! Depuis environ six mois, il vient une fois par semaine faire aiguiser on couteau. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné par cette lame. Une pure merveille ! Certainement pas américaine.

- Quel genre ?

- Un couteau type combat, comme dans la Navy, mais avec une lame Damas.

- Vous êtes bien sûr que c'était lui ? Insista Ziva.

- Aussi sûr que je vous vois ! Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?… Ah oui ! Ryan Curtis !

McGee et Ziva échangèrent un regard consterné. Ryan Curtis ?

- Je suis désolée, monsieur Carter, mais cet homme ne s'appelle pas Ryan Curtis. Il s'agit du second quartier maître Bryan Skinner, et il a été assassiné tôt ce matin, par une lame Damas.

- Pardon ?

Carter semblait abasourdi.

- Curtis… je veux dire, Skinner est mort ?

- Oui. Nous pensons qu'il a été assassiné. Nous cherchons quelqu'un qui le connaîtrais, ami, voisin. Il n'avait pas l'air très social.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Vous connaissiez son colocataire, Scott Pilgrim ?

- Il m'en parlait, quelque fois. Ils ne l'étaient que parce que Curtis ne pouvait pas assurer le loyer du logement seul. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit, agent McGee.

- Rien d'autre ? Insista Ziva.

- Non. Enfin… il m'a peut-être parlé d'un ami. Le couteau qu'il venait faire affuter n'était pas le sien. Il appartenait à un certain… Attendez que je me rappelle… Ah oui ! Un certain Thomas Grey.

* * *

_So ? A little reviews ? 8)_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Complications

_Saluuuuuuuuuuuut ! *fait une entrée glissée, les bras grands ouverts, sur un plateau télévisé imaginaire*_

_Me voici, me voilà, pouuuuuur... un nouveau loooong chapiiitre ! *applaudissement d'un public tout aussi imaginaire que le plateau télé*_

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice, sans qui ce chapitre aurait eut une tournure bizarre ;_; *note sur un calepin : acheter une arme semblable à celle du crime pour son anniversaire, comme cadeau*_

_Merci aussi pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime, mes lecteurs, autant que je m'aime ! *une brique menace de tomber sur sa tête*_

_lili : le passage Gibbs-Fornell a été un plaisir à écrire. Par contre, je ne me souvenais plus s'ils se vouvoyaient public. Je sais qu'en privé ils se tutoient alors pour garder le mythe des agents rivaux (qu'ils veulent garder aussi à ce que je vois), j'me suis dit qu'au travail, ils se vouvoieraient. Question de principe ! o/ Jessica, impliquée ? Nooooooon, ça se voit tant que ça ? 8D *Grossbaf* Et merci pour la statue ! *bombe le torse, l'air fier*_

_Pline84 : Mon niveau d'anglais ? Je dirais... proche du zéro absolu 8D_

_Gwenetsi : Je ne sais pas quoi devant tant de compliment ;_; *se prend la brique* Ah oui, merfi ! *sourire édenté*_

_Crazy'Leou : Oui, c'est clair ! J'ai toujours aimé leurs conversations. C'est tellement.. unique xD Et l'action va arriver, patience !_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Tu kiff ? *.* Tu sais que je kiff que tu kiff ? *trébuche sur une brique (pour faire dans l'original)* _

_Le TBC arrive, bande de rapaces ! (en même temps j'ai promis...)._

_Lisez-donc ce chapitre, espèce de lecteurs merveilleux !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : Complications

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Gibbs et Fornell. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Open Space, où Tony et Jessica faisaient des recherches en silence. Dès qu'il aperçut l'ancien marine, Tony se leva brusquement.

- Ah te revoilà, patron. On a fait des recherches, et...

- Tu n'as rien trouvé.

Surpris, Tony plissa les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gibbs reste aussi calme. Étrange.

- Oui. Impossible de faire plier le FBI. Même en passant par des chemins détournés.

- Nous avons enfin trouvé le moyen d'empêcher McGee de pirater nos données, précisa Fornell. Il était temps.

- Tant pis, décréta Gibbs.

- Tant pis ? répéta Tony, étonné de voir Gibbs abandonner.

- Oui, tant pis, DiNozzo. Trouvez-moi plutôt tout ce que vous pouvez sur ces deux personnes. Soyez discret.

Gibbs lui tendit un papier, où deux noms étaient inscrits dessus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te demande, DiNozzo.

Sur ce, Gibbs se tourna vers Fornell.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, Tobias.

Gibbs tourna les talons, puis entraina l'agent du FBI vers la sortie. Tony se tourna vers Jessica.

- On a du boulot, Schtroumpfette ! Trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce type, Philip Hawk.

- Et l'autre ?

- J'men charge. Vous le saurez quand j'aurais les infos.

* * *

Gibbs et Fornell étaient dans le parking souterrain du NCIS. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Se fut l'agent du FBI qui brisa le silence.

- Je vais essayer de convaincre le directeur du FBI de vous ouvrir les dossiers. Mais cela sera très difficile. Je suppose que ma visite chez vous ne passera pas longtemps inaperçu. Ils savent très bien que nous sommes proches.

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin.

- Allons Tobias, nous n'avons eu qu'une femme en commun.

- Justement, c'est déjà trop. Je ne mettrais aucun membre de mon équipe au courant. Il faudra que tu trouves ces réponses seul. Sur cette mission confidentielle et sur l'implication potentielle de ce gang fantôme.

- Je sais.

Fornell se détourna, pour se diriger vers sa voiture d'un pas lent et mesuré. Gibbs resta là où il était, et, alors que Fornell ouvrait la porte du conducteur, il croisa le regard acier de l'ancien marine. Ce dernier pouvait y lire des excuses au fond de ses yeux.

- J'ai bien peur, Gibbs, qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, nous ne soyons pas dans le même camp. Le degré d'accréditation est tel, que de savoir qu'il y eut une fuite pourrait encourager certains de mes hommes à n'avoir aucun scrupule à tirer sur ceux qu'ils considéreraient comme des traîtres. Fussent-ils agents fédéraux ayant de bonnes intentions. J'espère que j'aurais le temps de convaincre mon directeur.

Sur ces mots, Tobias Fornell démarra en trombe. Gibbs savait très bien à qui il faisait allusion. Quelques années auparavant, un des agents de Fornell avait pris en grippe l'un des siens. Accusé de meurtre, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne soit pas incarcéré. Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit ses réflexions.

- Je suis en route, Abby.

* * *

- Alors, Pinkette ?

Jessica se leva, et prit la télécommande, pour afficher une fiche sur le plasma.

- Philip Hawk. Vingt-neuf ans, porté disparu depuis bientôt un mois. Il est réserviste dans la Navy, et biochimiste accompli. Pas de famille, pas d'amis proches.

Tony se rapprocha de l'écran, songeur.

- Un peu comme les trois autres victimes en somme.

- Vous croyez qu'elles sont liées ?

- J'en suis sûr. Gibbs a du flair pour ce genre de chose, prédit Tony, en plissant des yeux.

Jessica se tourna vers lui.

- Et de votre côté, DiNozzo ?

Tony lui prit la télécommande des mains.

- Pareil que vous. Biochimiste, réserviste, pas d'amis, de famille. Il s'appelait Thomas Grey. Il est mort il y a une semaine dans un incendie domestique accidentel.

- Pardon ?

L'agent sénior, surprit, pivota vers la jeune femme. Elle avait légèrement pâli, et ses yeux fixaient la photo de Grey.

- Quoi ? Vous avez un problème, Hale ?

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête. Son visage reprit quelques couleurs, et elle sourit à l'agent sénior.

- Non, rien. Cet homme me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Mais, rien à voir avec l'enquête en cours, bien sûr.

Du moins, elle l'espérait. Suspicieux, Tony n'insista cependant pas. Elle semblait dissimuler quelque chose, mais il ne tarderait pas à savoir quoi. Après tout, il était un agent très spécial surentrainé du NCIS. En conséquence, rien ne pourrait lui demeurer caché bien longtemps. Surtout venant d'une petite nouvelle sans expérience.

- Qu'est-ce qui a un rapport avec notre enquête, dans ce cas, Hale ?

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers Gibbs, qui venait d'arriver. Il avait dû prendre les escaliers, car aucun des deux n'avait entendu le bruit d'arrivée de la cage d'ascenseur.

- Justement, patron. On a trouvé ce que tu nous demandais, mais on aimerait avoir des précisions.

Tony lui résuma en quelques phrases la vie vide des deux biochimistes. Quand il eut fini, il se mit à fixer Gibbs. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, DiNozzo ?

- J'attends des réponses. Qui sont ces deux types ? Quel rapport avec notre enquête ?

- Ils étaient dans la même équipe que les trois victimes, pour une mission secrète en Irak.

- Comment tu le sais ?

L'ancien marine ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'attendre, en fixant l'ascenseur. Tony comprit, et abandonna l'interrogatoire.

- D'accord, patron, d'accord, on attend McIntosh et Zee-vah.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux agents sortaient de l'ascenseur. Ils se posèrent chacun à leur bureau.

- Alors ? demanda Tony.

- On a trouvé le bon coutelier. Un dénommé Rick Carter en est le gérant. Il dit connaître Brian Skinner, mais sous le nom de Ryan Curtis, annonça Ziva.

- Un faux nom ? Pourquoi ?

- On n'en sait rien. Mais en tout cas, il connait l'arme du crime. Et si Skinner venait le faire affuter souvent, il ne lui appartenait pas.

- Vous avez un nom, McGee ? S'impatienta Gibbs.

- Oui, patron. Thomas Grey.

Jessica tressaillit légèrement. Tony et Gibbs se concertèrent du regard. Le patron soupira, se qui surprit les agents. Ils étaient pourtant sûrs d'avoir trouvé une bonne piste. Ziva plissa des yeux, et McGee s'interrogea.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, patron ?

- Thomas Grey est mort il y a une semaine, dans un accident domestique. Sa maison a prit feu. Le rapport d'enquête de la police indique qu'il était accidentel, expliqua Tony.

- Oh.

Le visage de McGee se décomposa.

- Donc, l'arme du crime qui a servi a tuer le second maître Skinner appartient à un homme décédé depuis une semaine…

- On stagne, constata Ziva. Alors qu'on croyait enfin tenir une piste. On tourne en cercle.

- En rond, Ziva, soupira Tony.

L'israélienne le fixa, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux marron.

- Cercle, rond, ce n'est pas la même chose ?

- C'est une expression, Ziva.

Il se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Sinon patron, tu nous expliques le lien entre ces deux gars et nos victimes ?

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand l'agent Gibbs ordonna à son équipe de rentrer chez eux. Tout le monde était fatigué de cette journée. Une journée contradictoire, à la fois riche en recherche, mais tellement pauvre en découverte concrète. Chacun d'eux était sur les nerfs de n'avoir rien pu trouver, et faisait dans sa tête le point sur cette journée.

Tout d'abord, l'assignation de Jessica. Une nouvelle, que personne n'avait demandée, surtout pas Gibbs. Une nouvelle qui faisait de son mieux, mais qui avait l'impression, alors qu'il ne s'était déroulé qu'une seule journée, qu'elle ne serait jamais à sa place, dans cette équipe trop bien soudée, à la mécanique huilée et fluide. Une équipe qui pouvait compter les uns les autres. Elle était l'étrangère. Elle n'avait aucune confiance. C'est ce que ressassait l'agent en formation alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle était propulsée dans une enquête complexe, avec un nouveau cadavre. Une situation qui avait débloqué de nouveaux éléments, permettant à Abby de continuer les recherches. Des recherches qui pour l'instant ne donnaient pas de résultats. Peu de liens entre les éléments, et une mission classée confidentielle, dont les dossiers étaient inaccessibles. Trop de serrures différentes, et peu de clé pour les ouvrir.

Alors qu'ils tenaient une piste, grâce à l'agent du FBI, ils se retrouvaient à la case départ. Un meurtrier mort avant sa victime. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Aucun.

Jessica soupira. Elle était partie la première, lorsque Gibbs leur avait demandé -ou plutôt ordonné- d'aller se reposer. Ils devaient revenir tôt, demain.

La découverte des deux derniers noms l'avait ébranlée plus qu'elle ne souhaitait le montrer. Thomas Grey. Soi-disant mort la semaine précédente. Elle n'était pas au courant. Elle voulait vérifier. En avoir le cœur net.

Le cœur serré, elle se stoppa à quelques pas de l'arrêt de bus, alors que celui qu'elle devait prendre était stationné, le chauffeur attendait que tous les passagers soient montés. Elle hésita. Puis prit une décision.

Elle fit demi-tour, pour se diriger vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

* * *

- Partez.

Les quatre agents relevèrent la tête, surpris, vers leur patron.

- Pardon ? demanda Tony.

Gibbs se leva.

- Partez. Rentrez-vous reposer.

- Mais, patron, il faut qu'on cherche…

- Ce n'est pas en vous privant de sommeil que vous serez en pleine possession de vos moyens pour l'enquête McGee.

Il désigna l'ascenseur.

- Partez.

- Pas question, patron. Tu restes, on reste, décréta Tony avec un sourire, en s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise.

- DiNozzo, si je te vois ici à mon retour, je te botte les fesses, répliqua Gibbs en disparaissant vers le couloir menant vers la salle de pause.

Tony jeta un œil vers Ziva et McGee, qui hésitaient à prendre leurs affaires.

- Tu veux vraiment affronter la colère de Gibbs, Tony ? demanda McGee.

- Relax, McPeureux, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

- McGee a raison. Gibbs semble vouloir être seul. Ce qui est tout à fait normal. On a cru avoir quelques choses, et on n'a rien. On devrait peut-être faire ce qu'il dit.

Tony allait répliquer, quand un raclement de chaise l'en empêcha. Trois paires d'yeux se trouvèrent vers la source du bruit.

Jessica se leva en silence, prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la sortie, en marmonnant un vague "bonsoir" à ses collègues. Lorsqu'elle disparu dans l'ascenseur, Tony pivota vers Ziva et McGee.

- Je crois que notre Schtroumpfette est partie.

- Non, Tony, sans blague ? Tu as découvert ça tout seul ? Ironisa Ziva. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ziva. Mais Pinkette m'intrigue.

-Parce que c'est une femme, jeune et jolie ?

- Raté, McMoche.

Tony se rassit correctement, et son visage redevint sérieux.

- Tout à l'heure, Gibbs nous a demandé de faire des recherches sur les biochimistes. Et quand j'ai mentionné le nom de Thomas Grey, elle s'est figée.

- Tu crois qu'elle connait ce type ? releva Ziva.

- Je n'en crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Et c'est très louche.

Sur ce, il resta pensif quelques minutes. Puis, soudainement, il se leva, et prit ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tony ?

- J'obéis à mon instinct d'enquêteur, le Bleu ! Restez là, j'suis sûr que Gibbs sera content ! Il n'aura que du café au distributeur. Et vous savez comme cela l'emplit de joie !

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, les deux agents préparèrent leurs affaires en hâte. Tony n'attendit pas ses collègues, et se dirigea en courant vers la cage d'ascenseur. Il avait l'impression que Jessica cachait certaines informations. Et il voulait savoir lesquelles.

* * *

Jessica s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Elle observa en silence les marques de l'incendie qui avait ravagé le bâtiment, une semaine plus tôt. En pensant que Grey avait péri là, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les souvenirs d'écoles lui revinrent.

Un léger vent se leva, la faisant frissonner. Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe, il ne manquait plus que de la pluie pour que de la neige apparaisse.

Apparemment, c'était vrai. Il n'était plus là. Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et marcha pour évacuer sa peine. Dans un soupir à peine retenu, elle fit demi-tour. Et se heurta à quelqu'un.

- Oups ! Désolé !

Quand elle reconnut la voix, son visage se ferma.

- Vous me suivez, DiNozzo ?

L'agent sénior leva les mains, dans un signe de réédition.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne pouvais pas résister à votre charme de Schtroumpfette !

Jessica poussa un soupir agacé, puis continua son chemin, ignorant Tony. Mais il la rattrapa bien vite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, face à l'immeuble de Thomas Grey ?

- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ? répliqua sèchement Jessica.

- Oui, si vous nous cachez des informations qui pourrait faire avancer notre enquête.

- Thomas n'a rien à voir avec votre foutue enquête ! Il est mort ! MORT ! Si vous voulez faire avancer votre foutue enquête, allez récolter des foutues informations sur cette foutue Jones ! Ou bien sur ce foutu Carter ! Ou même sur ce foutu Pilgrim ! Mais ne venez pas m'insinuer des choses fausses pour me faire avouer ! Je connais les méthodes d'enquêtes. Et je n'ai rien à vous dire, agent DiNozzo !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux. Tony resta sur place, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il avait tenu un des paris qu'il s'était imposé quand il l'avait vue, le matin même. Il se frotta les mains, fier de sa bonne action de la journée, puis passa à des choses plus sérieuses.

Un bip provenant de son portable lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un message. Il sortit son Iphone, et consulta le mail. Il s'agissait du rapport de l'incendie de la criminelle, qu'il avait eu grâce à quelques contacts qu'il avait gardé de Baltimore , ainsi que d'un résumé du rapport d'autopsie de Grey, et du dossier médical de Hawk. Gibbs avait voulu qu'il se repose, mais l'étrange attitude de la nouvelle le perturbait trop. Autant qu'il prenne un peu d'avance. Peut-être découvrirait-il quelques autres indices qui feraient redémarrer l'enquête.

Il lut rapidement le rapport. Puis fronça les sourcils, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, toute fatigue envolée. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui méritait vérification. Et rapidement. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche de manteau, puis partit en direction du bâtiment.

Il monta les escaliers légèrement noircis par le feu. L'appartement de Grey se trouvait au troisième étage. L'incendie avait entièrement détruit le domicile, mais avait été rapidement contrôlé, et les dégâts autour avaient été minimes. Arrivant sur le palier du troisième, il remarqua une porte neuve. Surement mise en place pour éviter d'éventuels squatteurs, en attendant que l'appartement soit remis à neuf. Le silence alentour indiquait que les autres domiciles, vidés lors de l'incendie, n'avaient pas encore retrouvés leur locataire, ou propriétaires.

Tant mieux. Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'ameuter tout le quartier.

Il sortit ses instruments de crochetage. Et mit plusieurs minutes avant que la serrure ne cède. Ziva avait raison, elle était plus rapide. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle était une Ninja surentrainée ; après tout, elle pouvait tuer de dix-huit manières différentes avec un trombone…

La porte neuve s'ouvrit sans bruit. Tony s'avança lentement et doucement. Le silence qui régnait était si pesant qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit. Il inspecta donc les alentours, le téléphone à la main. Et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Non, ça ne collait pas.

Soudain, ce fut l'illumination. Peut-être que…

Un violent coup sur l'arrière du crâne le stoppa dans ses réflexions.

Après l'illumination, se fut le noir de l'inconscience qui le submergea.

* * *

_Je crois que je vais partir quelques mois en Antarctique. Vous savez, c'est un beau pays. Les ours polaires, les pingouins, toussa..._

_Euh. Ou pas ?_

_* défait ses bagages devant le regard tueur des lecteurs*_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Retard

_Yo !_

_Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour ma super correctrice. Je n'ai pas accès à Hotmail à l'école (il bug), et j'ai eu à peine le temps de t'envoyer un mail avant de partir, ce matin. Donc je n'ai pas pu récupérer le chapitre corrigé. Mais je vous poste la suite quand même, pour ne pas casser le rythme de postage, et je changerai dès ce soir._

_Je t'érigerai un statue en ton honneur ! *s'applatit par terre en signe d'excuse*_

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_lili : J'ai adoré ta review ! Merci pour la correction ! Le Tibbs, on verra, je savais même pas que j'en avais fait v_v *brique powa*  
_

_Pline84 : *court se cacher derrière un canapé* J'espère que les prochains chapitres t'aideront à surmonter ta crise d'AIPM (ou pas...). Tu auras des réponses ! (et de nouvelles questions, mouahahaha)_

_DiNozzo-Ncis :Bon courage pour tes contrôles ! Et si je voulais m'exiler, c'était surtout pour éviter les effets secondaires des crises d'AIPM des lecteurs ! /_

_Marguerite : Merci pour le follow ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont toujours !_

_Maintenant, place à la suite ! (La version corrigée ce soir !)_

_**Edit : J'ai réussi à me connecter sur Hotmail. Voici la version corrigée !**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7** : Retard

Il était huit heures quand Jessica Hale sortit de l'ascenseur. McGee et Ziva étaient déjà là. Ils la saluèrent brièvement avant de reprendre leurs recherches. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient restés la nuit, ou s'ils étaient simplement arrivés en avance. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau, derrière celui de McGee.

- Où est Gibbs ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de ne pas voir son chef.

- Parti voir Abby. Elle est restée toute la nuit au labo, et elle vient d'avoir une correspondance pour les prélèvements de sang trouvés chez Skinner, répondit Ziva.

- Et DiNozzo ?

- En retard, comme toujours.

Jessica acquiesça, puis s'installa, avant de commencer à travailler.

Gibbs revint quelques minutes plus tard, un café dans la main. Il s'arrêta dans l'Open Space, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau vide.

- Où est DiNozzo ?

- Pas encore arrivé, patron. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, venant de lui, ajouta McGee.

- Qu'a découvert Abby ? S'enquit Ziva.

Gibbs s'assit à son bureau.

- Le sang provient de quatre personnes différentes. L'un est bien Skinner. Les deux autres sont Botteler et Emerson.

- Et le quatrième ? demanda Jessica.

- Philip Hawk.

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

- Une autre victime ? Supposa Ziva.

- Ou notre tueur, contredit McGee.

Le silence refit surface, tandis que Gibbs fixait ses agents.

- Oui patron ?

- Vous attendez quoi, McGee ?

- On fouille son passé ! Déclara Ziva.

- Ses relevés téléphoniques et bancaires de ces deux derniers mois ! Enchaîna McGee.

- Hale ? Ajouta Gibbs.

- Je vais demander le dossier médical de Hawk. Peut-être qu'on y apprendra quelque chose.

- Il faut.

Un bip indiqua à l'ancien marine qu'il avait reçu un message. Il y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je vais voir Ducky.

Il se leva, et partit en direction de la salle d'autopsie.

- Et joignez DiNozzo autant de fois que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde ! Cria Gibbs avant de disparaitre.

* * *

- Ah, Jethro, te voilà.

- Tu voulais me voir, Ducky ?

Le docteur Mallard s'avança et désigna à Gibbs la table d'autopsie, où étaient entreposés deux dossiers.

- J'ai établis un profil psychologique partiel de ton tueur. Le reste, la partie manquante, viendra du fait que cette personne est inconnue, pour l'instant, du moins. Je me suis aussi procuré le dossier médical de Thomas Grey, avec le rapport d'autopsie.

- Et ?

Ducky fit un vague geste de la main.

- J'ai à peine eu le temps de le lire.

- Parle-moi du tueur, alors.

Le docteur sourit.

- Bien, bien.

Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos, et fit quelques pas, lentement, comme pour mieux se rappeler ce qu'il avait découvert.

- L'homme que nous avons là, Jethro, est une personne toute particulière. Elle prend grand soin de ne laisser aucune trace. Elle utilise la même technique. Après un rapide passage à tabac, ou plutôt, alors que ses victimes se défendaient, elle les assomme, et leur coupe la langue. Ensuite, elle les achève, d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

- Un rite de gang ?

- Les langues sectionnées ? J'en ai bien peur. Mais, pas seulement.

- En clair, Ducky ?

- Regarde bien, Jethro.

Le docteur étala les photos des bouches des victimes.

- Si cela avait été un rite accompli en tant que rite, le travail aurait été plus propre. Observe, avec quelle fureur il la leur a coupée. C'est bâclé, dirais-je. Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui irait jusqu'à nettoyer les mains de ses victimes pour ôter toutes preuves.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Oh, eh bien, cet homme reprochait certainement quelque chose à ceux qui l'ont tué.

- Donc cela exclu le gang.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Mais en effet, c'est possible. Sais-tu que cette manière de couper la langue à ses ennemis, est une tradition tribale qui s'emploie dans certain groupe du Moyen-Orient ? Cela me rappelle une affaire à laquelle j'ai pris part, il a de cela quelques ann….

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa la conversation. Ducky se tut.

- Oui, Gibbs.

- …

- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha aussi sec.

- Tu devrais recevoir le rapport d'autopsie de Grey, d'ici peu de temps.

- Merci, Jethro.

Gibbs acquiesça et sortit de la salle.

* * *

L'ancien marine déboula dans l'Open Space, pour y voir le directeur Vance ainsi que Clayton Jarvis.

- Directeur, Monsieur le Secrétaire, les salua Gibbs.

- Agent Spécial Gibbs, répondit Jarvis avec un hochement de tête.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau, décréta Vance.

Les deux hommes partirent sans attendre de réponse. Gibbs se tourna vers son équipe.

- Alors ?

- Les relevés bancaires n'ont rien donné. Aucune grosse somme d'argent versée ou retirée ces deux derniers mois. Par contre, il a reçu, environ cinq jours avant sa mort, plusieurs appels d'un téléphone prépayé, débita McGee.

- Même boutique ?

- Oui patron.

- Son passé n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ajouta Ziva. Comme tous les membres de son équipe, aucune famille proche, élevé dans un orphelinat en Virginie. Hawk a été diplômé en biochimie moléculaire, et a intégré la marine en tant que réserviste. Il travaillait à la base de Quantico comme chercheur pour des armes bactériologiques, tout comme Grey. Il est parti travailler, un jour, et n'est jamais rentré chez lui. Aucun témoin, aucune piste.

- Interrogez les collègues de Hawk. McGee, des nouvelles de Pilgrim ?

- Rien à signaler. Il sort faire des courses et reste chez lui la plupart du temps. Aucun agissement anormal, patron.

Gibbs hocha la tête. Il commençait à partir, quand ses yeux survolèrent le bureau de son agent sénior, toujours résolument vide. Il sentit l'agacement monter en lui.

- DiNozzo n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

- Non, Patron, répondit McGee. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. J'ai essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois, sans résultats.

- Essayez encore !

L'ancien sniper se dirigea vers les escaliers, et les monta rapidement pour accéder au bureau de Vance.

* * *

Jessica se sentait mal. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que son collègue était absent pour une raison anormale, et qu'elle était la dernière à l'avoir vu, la veille. McGee continuait de chercher à le joindre, tandis que Ziva contactait les collègues de Hawk afin de les interroger. Lorsque la jeune femme voyait l'israélienne devenir de plus en plus nerveuse, elle s'approcha du bureau de McGee.

- McGee, pouvez-vous tracer le portable de DiNozzo ?

- Seulement si son portable est allumé et…

Il s'interrompit quand il comprit qu'il était passé à côté de la méthode qu'il appliquait le plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ziva.

- Fais-le McGee. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tony, et que Gibbs nous demande qui l'a fait, on pourra toujours dire que c'était Jessica.

- Merci, grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents.

- Œil pour œil, canine pour canine, répliqua Ziva, avec un clin d'œil amusé.

- On dit "dent pour dent", Ziva, corrigea McGee, tout en pianotant sur le clavier.

Ziva haussa les épaules.

- C'est pareil.

- Ah, je l'ai.

L'israélienne se leva promptement, et alla se placer derrière McGee, en scrutant l'écran de ses yeux plissés. Jessica se contentait de suivre les évènements, de son bureau, en regardant par dessus la barrière qui le séparait des autres.

- Et ? Voulut savoir Ziva.

- Il n'a pas bougé de la nuit.

- Il est encore chez lui ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. Il n'y est jamais allé.

- Mais alors, où est-il, McGee ?

L'adresse s'afficha à l'écran. Jessica pâlit, tandis que McGee et Ziva échangèrent un regard inquiet.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne. En tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits, une nouvelle douleur le fit grimacer, venant des muscles de ses bras. Il calma ses sens pour trouver des repères. Il sentait ses bras, au dessus de lui, retenus au plafond par des chaînes d'acier. Il était debout, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Son poids était pour la majorité supporté par ses bras. D'où la douleur. Et, au vu de celle-ci, ainsi que du sang séché qui maculait le haut de sa chemise, il en déduisit qu'il était là depuis de longues heures.

Après avoir fait un rapide point sur la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il voulut rassembler ses souvenirs. Impossible. Il se concentra, le front plissé sous l'effort. Il se souvenait d'être parti du NCIS en hâte. Mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Puis, un violent coup porté sur l'arrière du crâne. Il savait que ça lui reviendrait, mais pour l'instant, il se sentait… frustré. Lui, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, venait de se faire enlever. Lui, un agent sénior, et qui plus est…expérimenté.

Il marmonna quelques insultes bien senties, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il avait craint d'être aveuglé par la subite lumière, et fut donc surprit par la noirceur de l'antre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Aucune raie, aucune lueur. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer le volume de l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Étais-ce toujours la nuit ? Où le jour s'était-il levé ? Il n'en savait rien. Dès qu'il réfléchissait, son cerveau semblait s'embrumer. Il tenta d'appeler quelqu'un, mais seul le silence et les ténèbres lui répondaient. Alors qu'il s'époumonait, un grincement sonore lui écorcha les oreilles, trop habituées au silence le plus total de ces dernières heures. Une raie de lumière apparue, désignant l'encadrement d'une porte. Il aurait pu en profiter pour observer la pièce, mais son regard fut accaparé par l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il ne voyait pas son visage, bien entendu, étant à contre-jour. De plus, ses yeux ne paraissaient pas voir distinctement les traits de son visage. Il était accompagné de deux gorilles. Surement ses gardes.

- Bonjour, agent DiNozzo.

Une pointe de sarcasme résonnait dans sa voix. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme éclata d'un grand rire franc.

- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

- Je crois que si.

- Si vous saviez, vous partiriez.

Le ton froid et glacial de l'homme aurait dû glisser sans souci sur la protection mentale sans peur que l'agent senior s'était employé à mettre en place toutes ces années. Mais, après avoir subi un enlèvement plutôt violent, cette carapace n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Que l'homme bluffe ou non, il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps.

- Vous voulez une rançon ? Très bien. Oh, attendez, c'est dommage, mon père s'est ruiné. Revenez plus tard si vous espériez de l'argent.

Un violent coup de poing, venant d'un des deux gardes qui s'était rapproché, le fit taire. Tony sentit un goût de rouille envahir sa bouche. Son kidnappeur grimaça.

- Vous devriez vous tenir tranquille, agent DiNozzo. Je n'en veux pas à votre argent. Du moins, pas à celui de votre père. J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui pourra me donner ce que je veux.

Il sortit un portable, puis envoya un message. Juste après cela, il le donna à un des gardes, qui le réduisit en miettes sous la semelle de ses chaussures.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si j'ai ce que je veux, vous reverrez votre famille. Mais ne tentez pas de réfléchir. Cela dit, je doute que vous y arriviez, avec ce que je vous ai injecté.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, puis se reprit.

- Enfin bon. Je pense que je m'amuserais un peu avec vous. L'attente est parfois interminable. Il faut savoir patienter. Et j'ai de quoi, avec vous. Mais je vous laisse, pour l'instant.

L'homme eut un sourire cruel. Puis sortit de la pièce.

- A tout à l'heure, agent DiNozzo !

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? :D_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Disparition

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

_Si je poste ce soir, c'est que vous avez de la chance que vous soyez si géniaux. Je viens de finir l'écriture du chapitre 9, alors je vous poste le 8. J'aime avoir un chapitre d'avance (ou plus)._

_Au menu, ce soir, pas de nouvelles de Tony ! Mais de nouvelles questions pour notre petite équipe. Mouahaha._

_Je ne fais pas de réponse individuelle ce soir, désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre. I love you !_

_Et merci à ma correctrice !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **Disparition

La porte blindée se referma derrière lui. Gibbs observa le directeur Vance et Clayton Jarvis, assis autour de la table, les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant sans doute qu'il s'asseye.

- Vous vouliez me voir, directeur ?

- J'ai appris que vous faisiez des recherches sur une des missions secrètes affectée par le Pentagone. Et qu'un de vos agents avait tenté de percer les défenses du FBI, déclara Jarvis, sans détour.

- Est-ce vrai, agent Gibbs ? demanda Vance, les poings sous le menton.

L'ancien marine ne cilla pas sous la pression. Il savait que la discrétion de Fornell serait vite révélée. A voir maintenant s'il avait pu intercéder en leur faveur, ou non.

- Monsieur le secrétaire, des marines sont morts. J'enquête. Si vous voulez que j'avance, il va falloir jouer franc-jeu avec moi.

- Gibbs, avertit Vance.

Mais le sniper ne se formalisa pas.

- Justement, agent Gibbs. Je suis venu car vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette affaire.

Jarvis échangea un regard entendu avec Vance.

- J'ai appelé quelques contacts au Pentagone. A force de persuasion, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que vous soyez au courant de l'affaire.

Gibbs ne broncha pas. Fornell avait donc réussi.

- En revanche, Gibbs, ajouta Vance, il est impératif que personne ne soit au courant des détails. Seulement votre équipe et vous. Si quelques informations sont échappées…

- Cela consistera en un acte de trahison, finit Jarvis.

Gibbs acquiesça, pas le moins du monde affecté par les menaces sous-entendues. Vance appuya sur un bouton, et un souffle d'air indiqua que la pièce était maintenant hermétique et sécurisée.

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

* * *

- Tu es sûr qu'il était ici ?

- Ce dont je suis sûr, Ziva, c'est que son portable est ici. La localisation GPS est infaillible.

- Mais l'agent DiNozzo est-il avec son portable ? avança Jessica.

La question, trop pertinente, lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'israélienne. Puis, son attention revint sur McGee, qui leur désigna l'entrée noircie.

- Je me demande ce que Tony aurait pu faire là….

- C'est ce que je me demande aussi. Quel intérêt à revenir sur les lieux d'un incendie accidentel ?

L'estomac de Jessica se contracta. Il était donc entré dans ce bâtiment, après l'avoir accostée. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il soupçonné ses liens avec le biochimiste ? Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela concernait l'enquête. Elle savait pourtant bien que mentir à l'équipe, et surtout à Gibbs, était une grossière erreur.

- Au fait, Jessica.

- Oui, Ziva ?

- Hier, Tony est partit précipitamment. Vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi ?

Jessica se figea sur le palier du deuxième étage. Allons-bon, elle découvrait enfin qu'Anthony DiNozzo et la discrétion faisait un certain nombre. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de question. Surtout que, derrière son air curieux, elle savait que Ziva se doutait de la réponse.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu, hier. Je suis rentrée directement chez moi.

- Où habitez-vous ?

- Absolument pas de ce côté de la ville. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Vous croyez que j'aurais quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition ?

Malgré le mensonge qu'elle venait de proférer, elle était réellement surprise que ses nouveaux collègues puissent l'accuser ainsi. Elle ne se doutait pas d'une telle profondeur de leur méfiance envers les nouveaux. Ziva plissa les yeux une demi-seconde, toujours douteuse.

- Non, mais il nous a parlé d'un lien qui vous unirait à Grey, précisa McGee.

- Je vous assure que je ne le connais pas ! Mentit Jessica. C'est juste que le cas de cet homme m'a rappelé un ami d'enfance. Mort dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais je ne sais rien à propos de ce... Grey !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, puis monta d'un pas rapide les escaliers menant au troisième. Elle ne voulait pas que ce semi-mensonge soit repéré, et par chance, les deux agents prirent son comportement sur le compte de la tristesse. Ils se concertèrent du regard un instant, puis la suivirent.

Arrivé sur le palier, ils aperçurent la porte, neuve, entrouverte. Ziva et McGee sortirent leurs armes, puis se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Jessica fit de même, un soupçon d'appréhension en plus. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle dégainait une arme hors du stand de tir.

Ziva fit un signe, puis McGee saisit la poignée. Dans un même élan, ils débarquèrent dans l'appartement incendié. N'entendant aucun bruit, ils firent le tour de l'appartement.

- R.A.S, signala Ziva.

-R.A.S, ajouta McGee.

- Euh... R.A.S aussi !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

- Tony n'est pas ici.

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué, McGee, ironisa Ziva.

L'informaticien jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est étrange, il devrait se trouver dans cette pièce…

- Essayez peut-être de l'appeler, suggéra Jessica d'une petite voix.

Ziva sortit son portable, et composa rapidement le numéro. Elle tapota nerveusement sa cuisse, tandis que le générique de Magnum résonna dans la pièce. Les trois agents se dispersèrent, afin de localiser l'origine du bruit.

- Je l'ai ! Il est sous cette commode, s'écria Jessica.

McGee et Ziva, qui raccrocha, se précipitèrent vers le meuble noirci. Ils le déplacèrent, et découvrirent, en effet, l'Iphone de Tony. Les trois agents mirent des gants, et Ziva le ramassa. Elle le tendit à McGee, la mine soucieuse.

- Appelle Gibbs. Je crois qu'on a un problème.

Jessica, accroupie près des restes du canapé qu'elle venait de déplacer, fixait ses collègues, inquiète.

- Ziva, McGee. Je viens de trouver des traces de sang, juste ici. Et... ceci.

Les deux agents virent, stupéfaits, un couteau de combat, d'une trentaine de centimètres, parfaitement nettoyé, posé à coté des traces de sang.

* * *

Jarvis prit une grande inspiration.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des membres de l'unité qui partirent en mission en Irak il y a deux ans.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

- Vous savez donc que Hawk et Grey étaient des biochimistes travaillant pour nous. Ils ont mis aux points des armes bactériologiques, permettant de cibler tout un groupe de personne.

- Je vois. Un peu dans le même genre de travail sur lequel Abby a travaillé.

- Oui, mais en plus abouti, agent Gibbs. Nous avions repéré en Irak un groupe de terroristes qui avait apparemment un ou plusieurs membres implantés dans notre pays. Ils avaient pour mission de les infiltrer, pour tester l'arme.

- Mais ça a raté, rétorqua Gibbs.

Jarvis fixa Gibbs.

- On peut dire ça. Nos hommes ont été découverts par le groupe. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais il semblerait qu'un des cinq hommes ait changé de camps. Nous n'avons jamais su qui, et nous avons avorté la mission juste à temps. Ils ont pu rentrer sain et sauf, mais les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées là-bas leur ont laissés des séquelles, pour certains.

- Comment s'est passé leur réinsertion ?

- Assez bien, pour la plupart. Nous leur avions demandé d'éviter de reprendre contact, et dit au FBI d'effacer les données. Jusqu'à ce qu'un de leur agent ne vous en dévoile une partie. J'avoue que j'hésitais à vous parler de cela, Gibbs, confessa Jarvis.

Gibbs eut un sourire en coin. Il pouvait aller offrir une bière à Fornell afin de le remercier. Il savait que son ami ferait tout pour le lui rappeler.

- Est-ce tout, Monsieur le secrétaire ? demanda Vance.

- Oui, bien sûr. Si vous avez besoin d'autres détails, je vous ferais parvenir le dossier par le FBI.

- Ce serait bien, précisa Gibbs.

Vance jeta un regard désapprobateur sur son agent, et désactiva la protection. Aussitôt, le téléphone de Gibbs se mit à sonner.

- Oui, Gibbs ?

- …

- Quoi ?

-…

- Vous vous foutez de moi, McGee ?

- …

- Passez l'appartement au peigne fin. Apportez les échantillons à Abby. Et revenez, il faudra interroger Jones.

Il raccrocha brusquement. Vance et Jarvis observèrent l'ancien marine, perplexe.

- Un problème, agent Gibbs ?

- Plutôt, oui. Un de mes agents a été enlevé.

* * *

Tony ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de grand chose, en fait. Seulement de la seringue, juste après que l'homme soit parti. Ensuite ? Le noir. Encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'homme se tenait devant lui, en lui tournant le dos, assis sur une chaise. Il avait allumé les lumières de la pièce. Celles-ci, non pas vives, étaient plutôt tamisées, conférant à l'espace une allure morbide, digne des plus grands films d'horreur et de suspens que l'agent aurait pu citer.

Tony en profita pour observer le visage de son kidnappeur. Mais la source de lumière se situant derrière son agresseur, il ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits. Et en plus, il portait une casquette. Une casquette du NCIS.

- Où avez-vous eu ça ? Souffla Tony d'une voix rauque.

L'homme se retourna rapidement, l'air ravi.

- Agent DiNozzo, enfin vous vous êtes réveillé.

- Où avez-vous eu ça ? répéta-il en grondant.

- Allons, si je vous le disais, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Je vous assure que je n'ai tué aucun membre de votre équipe pour l'avoir, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- J'espère bien, grogna Tony.

L'homme joua avec un couteau, dont le reflet glauque ajoutait du sinistre à l'ambiance. Tony s'attendait à ce qu'il parle, mais il se contentait de sourire. Il en eut rapidement marre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Continua-t-il d'un ton brusque.

La bouche de l'homme s'étira encore plus.

- Je veux de l'argent, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pourtant. Je dois quitter le pays, et rapidement.

- Et à qui croyez-vous demander ça ? Certainement pas mon patron. On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

- Oh, non, jamais je ne demanderai à l'agent Gibbs. Ni à vos collègues. Ils vous connaissent trop bien, et seraient capable de déjouer mes plans.

L'homme arrêta de jouer avec sa lame. Tony ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau embrumé par la drogue n'arrivait pas à assimiler les informations. Et il ne se souvenait pas de l'illumination qui l'avait saisit. Il savait pourtant que c'était une révélation clé. Et que l'homme en face de lui était le pivot. Son instinct d'enquêteur reprit le dessus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Connaissez-vous Philip Hawk, ou Thomas Grey ?

L'homme se leva.

- Que de question que vous me posez là ! Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais d'en poser ?

- C'est mon métier, répliqua sèchement Tony.

- Je le sais.

L'home se figea soudainement.

- Cela me donne une idée. En attendant de recevoir l'argent, je viens de trouver un petit jeu fort intéressant.

Tony déglutit, tentant de garder un air digne, face à l'esprit retors en face de lui. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas les prochaines heures. Et espérait que son équipe le retrouve. Si lui-même avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait, alors il n'avait pas à douter d'eux.

- Un... un jeu ?

L'homme le fixa, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-cruel sur le visage.

- Exactement. Vous qui aimez tant les questions, je vais vous accorder le droit d'en poser. Mais à une condition.

L'homme sortit un block, et pointa le canon sur l'épaule droite de Tony. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Une réponse, une blessure. Jusqu'où irez-vous pour faire votre métier, agent très spécial DiNozzo ?

- À qui avez-vous demandé la rançon ? demanda aussitôt Tony.

L'homme se recula en baissant légèrement le glock, surprit par la rapidité avec laquelle l'agent avait posé sa question, malgré la menace.

- Vous êtes surprenant, DiNozzo. Je pensais que vous réfléchiriez plus. Mais à vous de voir. Il est vrai que mon but n'est pas de vous tuer.

Il releva son arme, sans cesser de sourire.

- Je vais vous donner votre réponse. Mais avant cela…

L'homme visa l'épaule.

Et tira.

* * *

Ziva, McGee et Jessica étaient de retour dans l'Open Space. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans l'appartement pour relever d'éventuelles preuves, ils se posèrent sur leur bureau, fatigués et affamés. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour manger. La vie d'un des leurs était en jeu.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. A peine s'étaient-ils posés qu'une dame, d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux courts et d'un blond vénitien, se présenta à eux, suivit d'un agent, qui partit immédiatement après être arrivé.

- Bonjour, je suis Rosetta Jones. Où puis-je trouver l'agent Gibbs ?

Ziva se leva immédiatement.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, Madame. Agent David, enchantée, et voici l'agent McGee et Hale. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Elle sortit de la pièce accompagnée de Jones. McGee se concentra plutôt sur le téléphone de Tony, espérant en tirer quelque chose.

Jessica se prit la tête dans les mains, la mine abattue. Elle ne comprenait pas. Machinalement, elle alluma son portable. Et vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message. D'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qu'elle avait oublié ces deux dernières années. Et un étrange message, de la part d'une personne connue.

" Je tiens l'agent DiNozzo. Si vous voulez le voir en vie, venez seule, avec cinquante milles dollars. N'essayez pas de tracer le téléphone, ni de prévenir qui que ce soit. Je vous attends à la "cachette secrète", demain matin, à dix heures. Soyez à l'heure."

* * *

_Vous voyez ? Vous pouviez ranger vos armes. Il n'y aura pas de crise d'A..._

_*observe les arsenals fournis de ses lecteurs*_

_Hum. Ou pas, vous avez raison._

_*part écrire la suite*_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Décision

_Youplayoup ! C'est la fin du weekend ! Et je ne suis pas en vacances ! *pleure*_

_Mais voilà un autre chapitre ! Merci, PBG, pour toutes tes reviews ;_; j'ai failli mourir de bonheur ! Ne te mets pas à genoux, j'vais me transformer en tomate qui parle. Et si je suis si cruelle, c'est bien parce que je suis une membre du TBC, non ? *sourire cruel*_

_Un grand merci à lili' pour la correction ! :)_

_Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **Décision

- Pourrais-je savoir pour quel motif m'a-t-on fait venir au NCIS, agent David ?

Rosetta Jones, assise sur une chaise dans une salle de conférence, se tenait droite, tout en fixant l'agent féminin qui, un dossier posée devant elle, semblait vouloir lui poser des questions. Son sac fièrement posé sur la table, elle toisait Ziva de l'œil d'une femme qui avait tout accompli dans sa vie.

- Bien sûr, Madame Jones.

- Pourquoi est-ce vous qui m'interrogez ? Parce que je sais très bien que c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je croyais pourtant au téléphone, avoir parlé avec un certain agent Gibbs.

Ziva, agacée, leva son regard du dossier, pour fixer intensivement Jones. Cette dernière se raidit sur son siège, mettant un terme à son incessant babillage.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce c'est que l'agent Gibbs vous a appelé que c'est lui qui vous interrogerait.

- Mais…

- Et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais poser les questions, coupa Ziva sèchement.

Ordinairement, Rosetta Jones aurait saisi cette opportunité pour répondre, ou partir dignement. Mais elle pouvait sentir l'aura qu'imposait cette jeune femme en face d'elle ayant à peine la moitié de son âge. Elle allait tout de même riposter quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une personne plus âgée. Gibbs se posta derrière son agent, et son aplomb, ajouté à l'aura de la jeune femme, acheva de déstabiliser Jones. L'israélienne sourit, puis reporta son attention sur le dossier.

- Bien. Madame Jones, vous avez déposé votre brevet quand, exactement ?

La femme réfléchit.

- Il y a cinq ans. Mais, ma recette n'a pas été connue avant deux ans. Ma clientèle se constitue presque exclusivement de personne cherchant une alternative aux produits chimiques auxquels ils sont allergiques.

- Vous avez une liste de ces clients ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Trois marines ont été retrouvés morts, et tous trois portaient sur eux une trace de votre lessive. Nous pensons qu'un de vos clients pourrait être mêlé à cela.

Rosetta Jones renifla, l'air faussement peiné.

- Je suis désolée, agent David, mais la clientèle est confidentielle. Je ne voudrais pas que mes clients perdent confiance en moi, ainsi qu'en mes services.

Gibbs contourna lentement la table, y posant deux mains à plat, pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage stupéfait de Jones.

- Les noms, réclama-t-il, intransigeant.

Jones était mal à l'aise. Elle qui se sentait tellement forte et intouchable, voyait son assurance fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Mais vous comprenez, les clients…

Gibbs se releva brusquement puis saisit deux feuilles tandis que Ziva, derrière lui, faisait mine de désapprouver ses actes.

- Vous croyez m'intimider, agent Gibbs ? Vous savez que je pourrais porter plain...

L'ancien marine posa brutalement les photos des trois marines morts devant elle.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, articula-t-il, dur. Trois marines sont morts, et un de mes agents été enlevé. Tout porte à croire qu'un des points communs entre le meurtrier et l'agresseur passe par vous. Alors, soit vous coopérez, et je vous assure qu'aucun de vos clients n'auront à vous reprocher d'avoir accompli votre devoir d'honnête citoyenne. Dans le cas contraire, je pourrais vous faire inculper pour complicité dans un triple homicide volontaire, et dans un enlèvement, d'un agent fédéral de surcroit. Si je rajoute à cela : obstruction à une enquête relevant de la sécurité nationale, je pense que le tribunal n'aura pas besoin de plus pour rendre justice.

Gibbs jaugea Jones quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui brisèrent sa résistance, tant elle avait blanchit sous les différents chefs d'accusations. Elle poussa un long soupir quand elle vit que l'agent s'éloignait d'elle, ses yeux bleus d'acier attendant une réponse.

- D'accord, je vais vous la donner. Mais si ma tournée promotionnelle s'achève mal à cause de diverses rumeurs, je vous tiendrais pour responsable !

Elle se leva, tout en rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait, puis sortit de la pièce, la tête haute.

* * *

- Oh, ça ne va pas du tout.

Abby tournait en rond dans son labo. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, soucieuse. Oui, elle avait analysé les échantillons de sang prélevé et fait la comparaison avec l'arme blanche. Mais ce qu'elle voyait était inquiétant. Très inquiétant. D'autant qu'elle savait pertinemment que Gibbs allait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

- Non, non, non. Pas du tout, du tout. Je ne veux pas voir la tête que va faire Gibbs quand il va découvrir que…

- Que quoi, Abby ?

La jeune gothique se retourna, stoppant sa marche circulaire.

- Ah. Gibbs. Te voilà.

- Tu as quelque chose ?

- Hélas… oui.

L'ancien marine fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, "hélas" ?

- Parce que le sang est bien celui de Tony.

Gibbs ne répondit rien, mais Abby voyait bien la veine de son cou qui se tendait. Il était inquiet, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré se retrouver à l'hôpital plutôt que de l'admettre.

- Bon. Et l'arme ?

- Elle correspond tout à fait à l'arme du crime. Je peux, en fait, même assurer que c'est elle, puisque la lame est une Damas. C'est un KA-BAR, souvent utilisé…

- … dans la marine, je sais, Abby.

Un silence suivi cette réplique.

Gibbs hurlait intérieurement. Sa main, crispée sur le gobelet de café, le démontrait. Il n'avait pas grand chose scientifiquement, pour retrouver son agent. Tout ce dont il était sûr était que le kidnappeur mènerait droit au tueur.

- Tu vas le ramener, hein ? demanda la laborantine d'une voix tremblante.

Gibbs se tourna vers Abby, et soutint son regard sans broncher. Puis, elle se réfugia dans ses bras, quémandant un réconfort paternel.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi que c'est comme quand il a été enlevé dans les égouts, et pas comme quand il a eut la peste.

Ses derniers mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Gibbs resserra son étreinte, frustré de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question.

- Je n'en sais rien, Abby, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Mais je le ramènerais, et il regrettera de ne pas venir à l'heure. Je te le promets.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas logique.

La main de Ziva tapotait nerveusement son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas logique, Ziva ?

- La disparition de Tony. Cela fait presque une journée complète qu'il a disparu. Si son agresseur voulait une rançon, n'aurait-il pas déjà dû nous contacter ?

McGee réfléchit. C'était en effet étrange. D'autant que, plus les heures avançaient, plus les chances de le trouver en vie s'amenuisaient. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient envisager cette terrible possibilité.

- Peut-être que le kidnappeur ne veut pas d'argent, mais simplement le silence Tony ? avança-t-il.

Ziva secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est toujours pas logique. S'il voulait simplement l'éliminer, alors, il l'aurait tué d'une balle. Je ne me serais pas encombrée d'un corps mort, à sa place.

Un frisson les parcourut sur ces derniers mots.

- On a peut-être tout simplement pas retrouvé son…

L'informaticien ne finit pas sa phrase. Ziva ferma les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas y penser, McGee.

- Moi non plus, Ziva.

Gibbs arriva d'un pas rapide, un grand gobelet de café à la main.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux agents firent non de la tête.

- J'ai analysé le téléphone de Tony. Pas de trace d'appel entrant et sortant. Il a reçut un e-mail, qu'il a consulté peu avant l'incident.

- Que contenait-il ?

McGee transféra les dossiers sur l'écran.

- Plusieurs rapports d'autopsie, et de l'incendie de l'appartement. Cela vient d'un de ses contacts de la police. Il a surement voulu faire avancer l'enquête, patron.

- Et maintenant, il a disparu, ajouta l'ancien marine, amer.

Il scruta les alentours de l'Open Space. Il n'y avait presque plus personne. Il faisait nuit, à présent. Son regard d'acier s'arrêta sur un bureau anormalement vide.

- Où est Hale ?

- Elle est rentrée chez elle. Rendre visite à sa mère, dans une clinique privée, apparemment.

* * *

Jessica se dirigeait vers le local des preuves. Elle savait qu'elle devait se faire discrète. Abby était rentrée chez elle mais l'équipe était encore là, et la croyait dans une clinique, au chevet de sa mère.

Elle repensa au message reçu. Il appartenait à _son_ téléphone. Et, fait étrange, il la vouvoyait. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis deux ans, cela ne suffisait pas à revenir au vouvoiement.

Le message était clair. L'agent DiNozzo mourrait si elle n'apportait pas les cinquante milles dollars. Cependant, elle n'avait pas une telle somme. Mais elle savait où le prendre. L'homme lui avait dit de ne prévenir personne. Pourtant, sans parler, elle avait vu assez de films -mais bien moins que l'italien- pour échafauder un plan rapide. En espérant qu'il marche.

Jessica tapa le code, et ouvrit la grille. Elle alluma une lampe de poche, la cala entre ses dents, et, en s'aidant de ses deux mains, elle farfouilla dans diverses malles, tout en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques vers l'ascenseur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse découvrir. Pas maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré la somme convenue, il était près d'une heure du matin. Elle appuya sur les diverses liasses, pour les faire entrer dans son sac, et ferma d'un coup sec la fermeture éclair. Cela fait, Jessica emprunta la sortie de secours. Elle ne croisa personne, et sorti du bâtiment fédéral rapidement.

Une fois éloignée de son lieu de travail, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Elle ne possédait pas de voiture, mais ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. A cette heure là, il n'y avait plus de bus, et elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues la croient chez elle, lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte de son absence.

Elle savait où se trouvait "la cachette secrète". Après tout, c'était _leur_ endroit. Là où ils jouaient, là ou ils refaisaient le monde ensemble, loin du regard sournois des adultes. Là où _il_ oubliait qu'il n'avait pas de parent. Elle se demanda comment l'agresseur pouvait connaître cet endroit. Et avoir _son_ portable.

Elle secoua la tête. Après tout, _il_ avait eut des amis. Son équipe, avec laquelle il était parti en mission. Dont l'un des membres l'avait trahi. Et c'était surement ce membre qui voulait la déstabiliser, en utilisant _son_ téléphone, et _leur_ endroit.

Mais elle avait pris ses précautions.

Elle refoula sa peur, et s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro.

* * *

_Vous en dites quoi ? C'est nul ? Bien ?_

_Review ? *sourit pour amadouer ses lecteurs*_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Révélation

_Bonsouar._

_Ce soir est une soir particulier. Et oui, je poste mon premier chapitre à deux chiffres. Sortez le champagne, les cotillons, et tout le tralala, on va fêter ça ! *Fout le bordel*_

_Mais avant de faire la fête, répondons à vos reviews, mes chers !_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! :D Oui, surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu auras la réponse, normalement, dans ce chapitre. _

_Pline84 : Mon dieu ! Encore une crise ! Je poste le chapitre, j'espère que tu survivras ! *la ventile avec des feuilles de papier sur laquelle elle a noté les idées pour la suite*_

_Marguerite : Merci ! :)_

_Sinon, au programme ce soir, mesdames et messieurs, des nouvelles de Tony, et quelques réponses qui se profilent... Pour ma part, je vous retrouve plus bas, afin de vous annoncer une nouvelle._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **Révélation

L'homme était assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, face à son "joueur". Il nettoyait tranquillement son arme, tandis que l'agent prisonnier tentait de garder une respiration calme.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Avait-il prévenu Gibbs, ou bien une autre personne ? La drogue que lui avait injecté son agresseur commençait à s'estomper. Assez pour ressentir la douleur, mais pas assez pour pouvoir retrouver l'intégralité de ses derniers souvenirs d'avant son enlèvement.

La balle avait été tirée dans sa cuisse gauche. Il sentait le sang couler lentement, le long de se jambe, et s'était mordu la lèvre lorsque le coup était parti. A ce moment-là, l'homme avait souri.

_- Une question moyenne. Plus la réponse à la question sera intéressante, moins la blessure sera importante. Ainsi, cela vous encouragera à poser les bonnes questions. Ce sera amusant, surtout que ma drogue fera encore effet quelques heures. Mais si vous tardez à poser vos questions, je pense que mon cher Glock ne résistera pas à l'envie de vous faire quelques autres cadeaux. Pour vous répondre, j'ai envoyé le message à Jessica Hale._

Ce dernier se mit à siffloter. Il se leva, tout en rechargeant son arme. Le cliquetis caractéristique résonna dans la pièce sombre.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Question courte. Question inintéressante pour l'homme, mais cruciale pour Tony. Non pas qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait été enlevé, lui, et non un autre des membres de son équipe.

L'homme grimaça.

- Voyons, DiNozzo, je vous avais pourtant prévenu. Mais pour répondre à votre question stérile, sachez que vous êtes juste tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si ça avait été un de vos collègues, soyez certain qu'il serait à votre place.

Il leva son glock, et tira une nouvelle fois, imperturbable.

La balle atteignit Tony à l'épaule. Il se mordit la langue si fort qu'il en saigna. La douleur était bien plus forte que pour sa jambe.

- Je vous admire, DiNozzo. Vous n'avez émis aucun son, pour les deux coups. Mais je pense que vous ne pourrez tenir bien longtemps. Faîtes donc attention à vos questions ! Le morigéna-t-il, comme pour un petit enfant.

Tony se garda bien de répondre. Il fallait qu'il économise ses forces. Il pria intérieurement.

Pourvu que son équipe le retrouve.

* * *

Huit heures. L'heure normale à laquelle les agents et autres membres du personnel du NCIS arrivaient au travail. Mais pas pour l'équipe de Gibbs. Ils étaient, cette fois encore, arrivés bien en avance. Chacun voulait que l'affaire avance. Tous voulaient que cette histoire se termine.

Ziva leva les yeux vers le bureau en face du sien. Son collègue et ami lui manquait. Ses répliques cinématographiques, son humour adolescent et son caractère d'enfant… Son regard se perdit, tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur un autre point.

- Jessica n'est pas là ?

Une phrase que cette dernière avait dite la veille, à propos de Tony. Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara de l'israélienne.

- Non, répondit McGee.

Il laissa un blanc dans la conversation, avant de reprendre, tout en se tournant vers Ziva.

- Tu crois qu'elle … ?

- Non, non. Tony a beaucoup plus d'ennemis que Jessica.

- Ziva, Tony n'a pas été enlevé à cause de ses anciennes affaires.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Parce que si c'était pour cette raison, alors on nous aurait déjà contactés pour rouvrir un dossier que nous aurions négligé.

- Un peu comme pour la peste, comprit Ziva.

- Exactement.

- Peut-être que Gibbs a reçu un message de l'agresseur, mais qu'il n'a pas voulu nous en parler ?

- Vous parler de quoi, McGee ?

Gibbs débarqua comme de coutume, un café que l'on ne nomme plus à la main, puis s'assit à son bureau.

- Oh, euh, de rien, patron.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose ? Continua Gibbs.

- J'ai vérifié encore une fois tout ce qu'on avait sur Hawk. Mais, on a rien de plus que la dernière fois.

- Vous pensez que c'est lui qui aurait enlevé Tony ? Et tué ses coéquipiers ? proposa Ziva.

- Il avait un choc post-traumatique après tout. Peut-être qu'il était celui qui a pactisé avec le groupe terrorisme. Les autres l'ont découvert, l'ont menacé de le dénoncer…

- Et il les a tués, conclut Ziva. Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais Grey ? Il est mort accidentellement, la semaine dernière.

- Oh, je ne croirais pas cela, Ziva.

Le docteur Mallard se plaça au centre de l'Open Space. Il venait apparemment d'arriver, comme en témoignait son chapeau, son manteau et sa mallette. Malgré tout, ce qui surprit les agents, se fut Tobias Fornell, aux côtés du docteur.

- Salut Jethro.

- Tobias.

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes toujours là quand on ne s'y attend pas.

- Toujours. Cela fait parti de mon métier.

Fornell se départit de son air amusé, et redevint sérieux.

- Plus concrètement, je suis ici pour vous aider dans votre enquête. Mon directeur a parlé avec le secrétaire général, et en est arrivé à cette conclusion. De plus, un de vos agents a disparu, je me trompe ?

Personne ne démentit.

- Sacks n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Gibbs.

- Non, il est sous couverture. Mission d'infiltration longue durée. Et puis je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Effectivement.

Le docteur Mallard se racla la gorge.

- Pour en revenir à notre affaire, Jethro.

- Qu'as-tu découvert, Ducky ?

* * *

Jessica était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle aurait pu aller dormir dans son lit, se reposer bien au chaud dans ses draps, pour ensuite se lever tôt et partir avec le bus. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait sortir au plus vite de ce cauchemar. Marcher permettait de faire le point, et de calmer ses angoisses naissantes.

La vie d'un de ses collègues était entre ses mains. Et en partie par sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas envoyé DiNozzo sur les roses la veille, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas disparu. Peut-être aurait-ce été elle, à la place.

Elle voulait régler ça le plus rapidement possible. Donner l'argent, en échange de l'agent. C'était en théorie assez simple. Et il était évident que l'agresseur avait un lien avec l'affaire. Surement le tueur.

Jessica marchait vite, au début. Puis, au fur et à mesure que la nuit se terminait, et que l'aube commençait à poindre, son pas ralenti. Elle slalomait dans des ruelles sombres et mal éclairées. Elle savait que la "cachette" était située ici pour la raison que personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'y venir les chercher. Mais ils étaient enfants, à l'époque, et elle voyait toujours le bon côté des choses. Lui beaucoup moins.

Aujourd'hui, elle voyait les choses moins positivement. Le cynisme du passage à l'âge adulte. Les rues qu'elle pensait peuplées de créatures fantastiques étant plus jeune, lui montraient à présent un tout autre aspect. Plus sombre, malveillantes. Elle errait au milieu d'elles, ralentissant le pas en se disant qu'elle avait encore le temps.

Il était presque neuf heures.

* * *

Tony ne bougea plus, pour économiser ses forces. La pièce était tellement hermétique, que le temps semblait passer au ralenti. Il croyait être là depuis des semaines, tant l'attente était interminable. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ni de quel jour il était.

Ses bras le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Être suspendu par les poignets, son corps touchant à peine le sol, sans bouger, était presque plus douloureux que les deux blessures qu'il avait reçues. Le tout était tout simplement intolérable.

L'homme était sorti, depuis un moment, déjà. Seul, dans cet endroit sombre, il craignait de devenir fou. Seul l'écho de sa respiration lui répondait. Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau.

L'effet de la drogue semblait s'estomper. Il eut de vagues flashs concernant son enlèvement. Il suivait la Schtroumpfette. Mais elle était partie, et il avait reçu un mail. Mais de quoi cela parlait-il, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus, et un mal de crâne n'allait pas l'aider. Il se doutait cependant que son kidnappeur avait un lien fort avec le tueur.

L'homme avait dit avoir envoyé le message à Jessica. Pourquoi elle et pas à Gibbs ? Parce qu'elle était une nouvelle, inexpérimentée, et qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait ? Il espérait que non, qu'elle aurait assez de jugeote pour ne pas le faire. De toute façon, Gibbs l'en empêcherait. Il se doutait qu'une fois la somme acquise, son agresseur n'allait pas les relâcher. Il allait les tuer tout les deux.

La porte grinça, et l'homme entra.

- Alors, DiNozzo, avez-vous une question ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme sourit largement les traits de son visage toujours ombrés par les faibles lueurs qui illuminaient la pièce.

- Enfin vous me posez une question intéressante ! Mais je crains que la réponse ne vous satisfasse pas plus à vous qu'à moi. Vous devriez savoir qui je suis, pourtant. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu par la qualité du travail du NCIS, ajouta-t-il, faussement triste.

- Vous préférez les armes à feux, maintenant ? Vous ne prendrez pas votre arme militaire pour me couper la langue ?

L'homme ne se départit pas de son air joyeux, malgré l'impertinence dont venait de faire preuve Tony.

- Il m'est arrivé d'en couper pour moins que ça, DiNozzo. Et pour répondre à ces deux questions, d'une part, je ne vous dirais pas qui je suis, ce serait tellement facile, et de l'autre, sachez que je n'ai pas tué vos trois marines. Les méthodes sont semblables aux miennes, certes, et je comprends votre erreur. Mais, dans une même famille, c'est normal d'avoir les mêmes coutumes, non ?

Il éclata de rire, comme s'il avait fait une bonne plaisanterie. Tony ne la comprit pas. L'homme s'essuya le coin des yeux.

- Votre première question était à part, je ne la compterais pas. La deuxième était assez bien. Tant mieux pour vous.

L'homme visa, et s'apprêta à tirer, prenant plaisir à regarder souffrir son prisonnier. Il appuya sur la détente mais une sonnerie de téléphone le déconcerta, et fit dévier le tir. La balle frôla la joue de Tony, traçant un trait brulant sur son visage. L'homme décrocha, visiblement furieux.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'interrompre !

- …

-Oh, bien. Voilà qui va être amusant.

Il referma le téléphone.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce contre-temps. Mais cela va devenir intéressant.

- Quoi, me tirer dessus à bout portant n'était pas assez intéressant pour vous ? Cracha Tony, la voix tremblante sous la douleur.

- Rassurez-vous, je me suis beaucoup amusé. Mais la partie a changée. L'heure approche, et votre amie arrive pour vous sauver. Exactement comme je le lui ai demandé. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

* * *

Le docteur Mallard sut qu'il avait capté toute l'attention de la petite assemblée. Il se racla la gorge, puis commença à faire part de ses découvertes.

- Hier, comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai lu le rapport d'autopsie de Thomas Grey, ainsi que le dossier médical de Philip Hawk. J'ai fait une étrange découverte à ce sujet.

- Viens-en au fait, Ducky, s'impatienta Gibbs.

- J'allais y venir, Jethro. McGee, pouvez-vous… ?

L'informaticien sembla se réveiller.

- Bien sûr, Ducky.

Il tapota rapidement sur son clavier, puis saisit la télécommande pour afficher les dossiers à l'écran.

- Il est dit dans le rapport d'incendie que Thomas Grey est mort de diverses brûlures, toutes à degrés élevés. Cependant…

Il incita McGee à afficher un autre rapport.

- D'après le rapport d'incendie, le feu était certes important, mais pas assez pour causer de tels dommages sur un corps qui aurait pu se trouver là. La plupart des brûlures se sont révélées post-mortem. De plus, il est écrit dans le dossier médical que la victime a eut une jambe fracturée, environ deux mois avant la mort.

Ducky s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Or, Thomas Grey n'a jamais eut de jambe cassée...

* * *

Jessica s'arrêta, complètement épuisée. Finalement, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle pour dormir quelques heures. Elle était arrivée à la "cachette". Un entrepôt abandonné depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle regarda sa montre. Dix heures moins dix. Bien, elle était en avance.

Elle longea la grille fermée, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Elle trouva bien vite ce qu'elle cherchait. Une ouverture dans la grille, invisible de l'extérieur. Elle s'y glissa, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.

Elle arriva dans une vaste cour, que le gigantesque bâtiment surplombait. Puis elle attendit.

Elle ne patienta pas longtemps, car elle aperçut au loin quelqu'un arriver, sortant du bâtiment. Quelqu'un en sweet à capuche, cette dernière rabattue sur sa tête. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de la reconnaître, mais elle était encore trop loin. Jessica serra la main sur son sac. Elle ne voyait pas de trace de DiNozzo.

Lorsque l'homme s'approcha, il enleva sa capuche. La surprise s'empara littéralement de Jessica.

- T… Toi ? Mais… Je croyais… Tu étais...

L'homme en face d'elle ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé, Jess. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas.

Il sortit un taser de sa poche, et l'activa sur la jeune femme. Jessica ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un seul son qu'elle s'effondrait sur le bitume, inconsciente.

* * *

Une chape de plomb semblait s'être abattue sur l'Open Space. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, assimilant les informations. McGee rompit le silence.

- Alors, cela veut dire que…

- … Grey aurait simulé sa propre mort, c'est bien cela, Timothy, acheva Ducky.

* * *

_Re-bonsouar ! _

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous vous y attendiez, ou pas ?_

_Quoi, la nouvelle ?_

_Oh. Et bien... *sort une feuille où est écrit son discours*_

_Hum *se racle la gorge*. Vous savez tous que je publie normalement tous les soirs. Et bien, demain (c'est sûr), et peut-être même mercredi, je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster le chapitre suivant._

_La raison ? J'en ai marre. J'ai plus d'idée. Alors j'arrête. Comme ça. Voilà. Na. Pas la peine de me faire la tête. Il n'y aura jamais de fin. JAMAIS !_

_*observe les réactions de ses lecteurs*_

_..._

_Vous y avez cru ? Non, c'est vrai ? *sourire machiavélique*_

_BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Comme si j'allais m'arrêter maintenant, avec des lecteurs aussi géniaux que vous ! *.*/_

_Mais sinon, il est vrai que je ne pourrais pas poster demain soir. Je serais un peu occupé (en plus des cours, c'est Halloween ! o/ Oui, je sais, même en études supérieures, on a le droit de retourner en enfance une journée...), et je serais surtout pas chez moi. Je rentrerai mercredi soir, mais c'est pas dit que je vous posterai le chapitre le soir même._

_Enfin, j'me connais, si je l'ai fini, je la mettrai. Enfin, si j'ai commencé le chapitre 12. Ce qui n'est pas encore fait, haha. Mais c'est en bonne voie._

_D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus que 12 chapitres, tout compte fait. J'hésite encore sur comment la terminer (ben oui, que va devenir Jessica, après tout ?), alors si j'ai pas d'idée, ou plutôt si j'arrive pas à me décider, je vous mettrais deux fins possibles. _

_Voilà. C'était mon petit discours du soir._

_A la prochaine ! o/_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Recherches

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! _

_Un petit chapitre, court, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. J'suis tombée malade mardi (vive la gastro ;_;), et je m'en remets à peine. Du coup, j'ai même pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 12. Mais je suis gentille, et je vous mets celui-ci. Acclamez-moi. *se prends une brique*_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Public, je vous aime ! *se prend un piano rempli de briques*_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du retard à rattraper, niveau écriture !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **Recherches

La révélation de la fausse mort de Grey jeta un froid sur l'Open Space.

- C'est dans ce sens que vont les preuves, Jethro, avisa Ducky.

- Qui est le cadavre ? demanda Gibbs.

- Apparemment, d'après les constatations, il appartiendrait à Philip Hawk. Ce dernier a été hospitalisé pour une fracture ouverte deux mois avant sa mort, précisa Ducky.

- Alors c'est Grey notre tueur ?

- Il semblerait, McGee !

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil alentour.

- Où est Hale ?

- Toujours pas arrivée, Patron.

- Vous avez essayé de la joindre ?

McGee chercha le numéro de Jessica Hale. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il le tapa sur son téléphone. Il entendit les tonalités se succéder. Puis une sonnerie résonna dans l'Open Space. Chacun vérifia son téléphone, mais elle ne venait d'aucun d'entre eux. Ziva se dirigea vers la source apparente du bruit.

Elle se stoppa près du bureau de Jessica. Le téléphone était posé en évidence près du clavier.

- Gibbs.

Elle se saisit du téléphone, et le leva afin que tout le monde le voie. Stupéfait, Gibbs se tourna vers McGee.

- Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle devait aller rendre visite à sa mère, dans une clinique privée ?

Ziva fronça les sourcils.

- Si, pourtant. Mais elle n'aurait pas laissé son portable. Elle savait qu'une affaire était en cours, et qu'elle devait être joignable à tout moment.

- Peut-être qu'elle l'a simplement oublié, hasarda Fornell.

- Posé en évidence sur le bureau ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

L'israélienne lança le téléphone à McGee.

- Tim, essaye de voir ce que tu peux en tirer.

- Et téléphonez à tous les hôpitaux et cliniques de la région. Trouvez une madame Hale.

- Vous croyez qu'elle nous a mentit ? S'inquiéta Tim.

- On ne le saura que si vous trouvez, McGee !

Des pas précipités les firent lever la tête. Abby déboula comme une flèche dans l'Open Space, à la fois horrifiée et en colère. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Fornell, jeta un œil vers Gibbs, et décida que c'était normal. Elle portait encore son manteau, ainsi que son sac noir.

- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs ! C'est affreux ! Terrible ! C'est même totalement surréaliste !

- Abby, calme-toi, réclama Gibbs en la saisissant par les épaules. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

La jeune gothique ferma les yeux, inspira, puis souffla. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- On a volé de l'argent dans le local aux preuves !

* * *

Jessica ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne ressentait plus grand chose non plus. Son esprit était embrumé. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais ses forces semblaient lui manquer. Dans un effort surhumain, elle réussit à s'assoir, le dos contre un mur. Elle observa la place.

Une pièce. Peu éclairée. Une sorte de lit de camp était déployé dans un coin sombre, et une forme semblait allongée dessus.

Jessica jura. Elle s'était fait avoir. Et en beauté. Thomas l'avait attirée dans un traquenard. Il avait son argent, il n'avait plus aucune raison de les garder en vie. Un sourire fendit alors son visage. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris la précaution de prendre l'argent au NCIS. Certaines preuves pouvaient parfois se révéler utiles.

Dans un suprême effort de volonté, elle se mit à genoux. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait du lit de camp.

Sa main rencontra un liquide poisseux, au sol. Elle ne s'y arrêta pas, se contentant de l'essuyer sur son sweet. Elle s'approchait lentement, comme un enfant qui rampait encore au sol. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se lever, pour s'écrouler, faute de force.

Elle s'approcha du lit de camps, et se mit à genoux. Un gémissement inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle s'aperçut qui était dessus.

- DiNozzo.

Elle le prit par l'épaule, le secoua légèrement.

- Hey, DiNozzo. Vous m'entendez ?

Aucune réaction. Il semblait en proie à un sommeil agité. Elle retira sa main, couverte du même liquide poisseux qu'elle avait touché au sol. Elle prit le temps de s'y attarder, cette fois. Elle blêmit fortement.

Du sang. Le sol de la pièce était recouvert de sang. Tout comme les habits de l'agent allongé sur ce lit.

Elle souffla fortement, et entreprit de l'examiner. Il avait une plaie superficielle sur le visage, rien qui ne laissera de trace. Il avait, par contre, une épaule ensanglantée, tout comme sa jambe gauche. Le sang coulait toujours, affaiblissant l'italien, d'où sa respiration sifflante.

Jessica était désemparée. Qu'aurait fait un véritable agent du NCIS à sa place ? Certainement bien mieux qu'elle. Ils auraient déjà trouvé deux voire trois plans de sortie. Mais elle, elle, n'avait rien. Seulement sa maigre imagination et sa peur au ventre.

Elle décida de panser les blessures. Elle avait vu ça dans les films. Faire un garrot, pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Elle prit la veste de l'italien, en songeant qu'il allait la lui faire payer une fois sortis d'ici, puis la déchira. Elle prit soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusque, les effets secondaires du taser lui donnant le tournis, elle fit un bandage serré à la jambe, et à l'épaule.

Elle admira le faible résultat. Mais, elle se dit que c'était mieux que rien. Elle s'assit, dos au mur à côté du lit de l'agent, complètement épuisée. Elle allait fermer les yeux, quand une voix faible s'éleva.

- Vous… me repairez cette veste, Schtroumpfette. M'a coutée cher, murmura l'italien avec autant de sarcasmes dans la voix qu'on pouvait avoir en étant grièvement blessé.

- Ouais, on verra ça. Dormez, répondit-elle avec un maigre sourire amer, tandis que l'agent fermait les yeux malgré lui.

Jessica sentit une colère mêlée de tristesse l'envahir. Comment pouvait-on changer ainsi en si peu de temps ? Deux ans d'absence, sans nouvelles, et voilà qu'il refaisait surface, après avoir orchestré sa mort -il ne fallait pas être un grand enquêteur pour en être parvenu à cette conclusion, quand on voyait un soi-disant mort devant soi. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. A présent, elle était sûre que c'était lui qui avait tué les marines. Il était le responsable de tout.

Et, cousin au deuxième degré ou pas, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

Gibbs et Fornell se trouvaient au sous-sol, et constataient les dégâts. La porte n'avait pas été forcée, mais la grille était grande ouverte.

- Qu'a-t-on pris ? demanda Gibbs.

- J'ai vérifié, il manque de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

-Combien ?

Abby se tourna vers Fornell, puis vers Gibbs, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

- Près de cinquante milles dollars ! Et le plus étrange, c'est que ce ne sont pas les premières caisses qui ont été dépouillées. Le voleur a pris soin de choisir son argent. Regarde, le tas de billet, ici.

- Relève des indices, Abby. Je ne te demande jamais ça, d'habitude, mais...

- Tu penses que ça aurait un lien avec l'enlèvement de Tony ? Finit-elle.

Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un regard.

- Je n'en sais rien Abby. C'est ce que je vais découvrir.

- Je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai du nouveau !

Il partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Fornell s'apprêta à le suivre, quand Abby l'arrêta.

- Vous allez l'aider à le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons, Miss Sciuto.

* * *

- Alors, ces appels ?

Ziva et McGee réagirent aussitôt que les deux hommes arrivaient dans l'Open Space.

- On a téléphoné à tous les hôpitaux et cliniques, mais aucune Madame Hale, commença Ziva.

- Patron, Jessica n'avait pas éteint son téléphone. J'ai pu cracker son code d'accès, et découvrir qu'elle avait reçu un message, hier soir, vers dix-huit-heures.

- Et alors, McGee ?

- Je n'ai pas pu tracer l'appel, apparemment, le téléphone source est hors service. Mais on a découvert quelque chose de très intéressant.

McGee fit une courte pause, et sembla chercher ses mots. Gibbs se tourna vers lui, en écartant les bras de consternation.

- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé, McGee ?

- L'appel venait d'un numéro que Jessica connaissait. Un certain Thomas Grey, patron. Il lui a envoyé un sms en demandant une rançon. Cinquante mille dollars en liquide. À apporter à une certaine "cachette secrète".

- Surement un endroit que Jessica et Grey connaissaient.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Gibbs, incrédule.

- Ils se connaissaient, patron. Et Tony l'avait découvert.

- Vous croyez que c'est pour cela qu'il l'aurait enlevé ? Pour pouvoir avoir de l'argent de l'agent Hale, en sachant qu'elle ne vous préviendrait pas ? supposa Fornell.

Ziva secoua la tête.

- Jessica ne laisserait pas un criminel s'échapper, Gibbs. Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

- On en sait rien, Ziva, décréta Gibbs.

L'ancien marine ne savait que penser. Personne ne connaissait vraiment la nouvelle. Elle était là depuis à peine trois jours, qu'elle se trouvait embarquée dans une affaire, dans laquelle elle avait impliquée son agent sénior. Il était d'ailleurs très susceptible, en ce moment. Son inquiétude y était pour beaucoup. Une inquiétude manifestée pour un comportement irritable. Ses agents l'avaient remarqué.

Gibbs regarda sa montre. Abby était leur seule chance de trouver une piste.

* * *

_Je sais, ce chapitre est honteusement court. Mais là, clouée au lit depuis deux jours, je n'ai pas pu mieux le finir. _

_Je posterai le prochain chapitre ce weekend, je pense. Ahaha. Histoire de garder le suspens, hein. *esquive bidon*_

_Sur ce, sur vos charmantes recommandations, je m'en vais mettre à l'écrit la suite !_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Palinodie

_Helloooooooooooooooo !_

_ Comment vous allez, mes chers petits lecteurs ? Moi, je me remets à l'écriture ! Les mauvais moments sont derrière, et je repars ! Merci Énormément pour vos souhaits de rétablissements, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et merci aussi pour les reviews du dernier chapitre (le 11, donc) !_

_Je vois que la remarque de la veste vous a marqué, haha. _

_PBG : *voit une tente devant chez elle* Mon dieu. Elle est là depuis combien de jours ? Je crois que sa bannière s'efface avec la pluie. Faudrait que je la prévienne. *ouvre la fenêtre* PBG ! La suite est lààààààààààà ! _

_Gwen' : Disons qu'il était plus court que les autres :p Et l'équipe cherche assidûment !_

_Marguerite : Merci ! :D_

_Pline84 : Oh. Bravo. Je vois que tu prends cela d'un ton calme, d'où l'absence de point d'exclamation. Mais évite d'exploser. Après c'est 84 qui va encore ramasser v_v_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci ! Un semblant de réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;)_

_Lili : MBC, ça me rappelle cette série qui passe sur le matin pour les enfants... (Monster Buster Club, un truc du genre ) Bon, j'arrête de troller. Merci pour les compliments, et pour la correction ! Et pour la torture, t'inquiètes, j'ai été servie, tu peux remballer tes charmants objets D8_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12** : Palinodie

Jessica fronça le nez, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle se trouvait dans un rêve très étrange. Elle était dans l'entrepôt et, devant elle se tenait Thomas Grey, âgé d'environ une dizaine d'années. Il avait les mains sur les hanches, et la regardait, une colère sourde sur le visage. Il parlait, mais elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il disait.

Jessica n'arrivait à bouger. Son cousin sortit une arme de sa poche. Un couteau, ensanglanté. Elle pouvait voir l'incompréhension se lire dans ses yeux d'enfant. Elle le voyait reculer instinctivement, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle tenait son pistolet à la main. Ses mains tremblaient, elle sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Sans qu'elle ne contrôle aucun de ses gestes, elle fit feu. Une seule balle. Mais, au moment de l'impact, le gamin, qui aurait dû s'écrouler, changea soudainement de visage. Pour faire place à celui de l'agent DiNozzo. Celui-ci baissa son regard vers sa poitrine, puis toucha la plaie. Il plaça alors son regard vert dans le sien, avant de s'écrouler.

- _Hale…_

Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait. Son oxygène semblait se raréfier. Son arme s'échappa de ses mains.

-_Pinkette !_

Elle leva son regard embrumé vers l'agent, sensé être au sol. Elle le vit alors, devant elle, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Hey, Schtroumpfette ! On se réveille !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'impulsion de la voix. Tony se trouvait agenouillé devant elle, et arborait une mine inquiète.

- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité, Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il la regarda à nouveau, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous rêviez, mais ça devait être très intéressant.

Jessica se frotta les yeux, puis prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et des récents évènements.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'agent sénior ne comprit d'abord pas le sens de sa phrase.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je vous signale que j'ai été kidnappé !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, DiNozzo, contredit la jeune femme. Je vous demandais ce que vous faisiez _debout_, alors que vous vous êtes pris deux balles !

Tony eut un geste nonchalant de la main, sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

- Je crois que je peux remercier vos charmants talents d'infirmières, Pinkette. Je suis sûr que l'uniforme vous irait très bien, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, faussement songeur.

Jessica soupira, puis se leva. Tony donnait l'impression de très bien se porter. Pourtant, elle le savait, il était mal. L'accès de fièvre semblait être passé, mais elle pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante de l'agent sénior. Jessica obligea légèrement Tony à s'asseoir en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- Vous allez vous rallonger tout de suite, DiNozzo, si vous ne voulez pas que mes "talents" ne vous révèlent autre chose.

- Je serai ravi de les découvrir, grimaça Tony en s'asseyant.

- C'était une boutade, DiNozzo, une simple phrase rhétorique n'attendant aucune réplique, rétorqua Jessica.

Affaiblit par sa discussion, l'italien ne broncha pas, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Un silence s'installa entre eux, lourd et pesant. Jessica s'assit au bord du lit, et repensa aux évènements des deux derniers jours.

- C'est Thomas qui est derrière tout ça, vous le savez ?

Tony se redressa en haussant les sourcils, surprit.

- Grey ? supposa-t-il. Donc, vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, avoua Jessica, les yeux rivés vers le sombre plafond.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Parce que j'aurais été écartée de l'enquête. Et je ne voulais pas ça pour mon premier jour, vous comprenez.

- Il aurait peut-être mieux valu.

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

- Peut-être.

- Qui est-il pour vous ? Votre petit ami de lycée ?

Jessica rit doucement.

- Vous croyez ? Désolé de casser vos suppositions, DiNozzo. Thomas était mon cousin. Ma grand-mère et son grand-père étaient frère et sœur. Sa famille est morte dans un incendie quand il était petit. Il était le seul survivant. Il a été élevé dans un orphelinat, à côté de là où j'habitais. Nos liens de famille étaient trop distendus pour qu'on puisse l'adopter.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, les yeux remplis de souvenirs. Tony ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter.

- Quand il s'est engagé dans la Navy, nous avons failli perdre le contact. Puis, il y a deux ans, il est partit, pour cette mission, maintenant je le sais. Mais je ne l'ai jamais revu avant l'enlèvement. Je l'ai reconnu, mais il a bien changé. Il est… différent. Mais je le reconnaitrais entre mille quand même, j'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure.

- Différent comment ? l'interrogea Tony.

- Il a un physique légèrement différent. Il est…

* * *

L'agent Gibbs s'impatientait. Tobias Fornell était sortit téléphoner à son supérieur pour un rapport de situation. Assis à leur bureaux, ses agents restant revérifiaient les diverses pistes qu'ils avaient, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Son agent sénior était introuvable, ainsi que la petite nouvelle. Il grogna en repensant à cette dernière, et but une gorgée de café pour faire contenance.

Cette Jessica Hale n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise élève. Pourtant, elle leur avait caché des choses. Des choses avaient conduit à faire enlever son meilleur élément. Et cela non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il les retrouverait, il aurait deux ou trois mots à leur dire. A chacun d'entre eux.

Il était midi passé. Personne n'avait mangé, et personne n'envisageait de cesser les recherches. McGee tapotait frénétiquement sur le clavier, tout comme Ziva. Chacun cherchait ce qui aurait pu leur échapper.

- Gibbs, je viens de recevoir la liste des clients de Rosetta Jones.

L'israélienne se leva, tandis qu'elle attrapait la télécommande, pour afficher le document à l'écran. Gibbs et McGee la rejoignirent devant le plasma. L'ancien marine plissa les yeux, puis tendit le doigt, désignant un point précis dans la liste.

- Là. Zoomez.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. McGee remarqua ce que l'œil d'acier de son patron avait vu.

- Ziva, regarde ce nom.

- Ryan Curtis… cela me dit quelque chose.

- Evidemment, c'est le soi-disant nom d'emprunt sous lequel Bryan Skinner s'est présenté chez le coutelier, Rick Carter.

- Mais Skinner n'aurait pas pu tuer ces gens vu qu'il est mort de la même façon que les deux autres, dit Ziva.

- Hawk, Emerson, Botteler, Grey et Skinner ont approchés un groupe terroriste irakien. Trois d'entre eux sont mort, la langue coupée. On a écarté rapidement l'hypothèse du tueur en série. Sinon, Hawk serait mort de la même façon.

- Grey s'est servit de lui pour disparaitre, ajouta Ziva.

- Il a dû changer d'identité, dit McGee.

- Alors… réfléchit l'israélienne, peut-être que Ryan Curtis est la fausse identité de Grey.

- Cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup, Ziva, déclara Gibbs, d'un ton sec.

Ziva fronça les sourcils.

- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ce soit Skinner qui ait pris ce nom, d'après Carter.

- On sait que Grey les a trahit, résuma Gibbs. Peut-être que les autres ont menacés de le dénoncer s'il continuait, alors il les a tués.

- Ou alors ils le faisaient chanter en lui demandant de l'argent en échange, proposa Ziva.

Un bip sonore interrompit leurs réflexions. McGee se précipita vers son ordinateur.

- Que se passe-t-il, McGee ? demanda Gibbs.

- Jessica a dû donner l'argent à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai entré tous les noms qui interviennent dans l'affaire, vu qu'on a aucune piste valables… euh, enfin, pour maximiser les chances de réussites, afin de surveiller leurs mouvements, patron, corrigea l'informaticien sous le regard d'acier de Gibbs. De plus, nous avons un vol en partance pour la France, l'un des billets réservé au nom de Ryan Curtis. Départ dans une heure, à l'aéroport de Washington.

- Allez-y. C'est surement Grey qui essaye de quitter le pays. Il faut l'attraper pour qu'il nous dise où se trouvent Hale et Tony. Je vais voir Abby.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent, prirent leurs affaires et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

- Cette description, on dirait que…

Tony s'interrompit dans sa phrase, un soudain étourdissement l'ayant saisit. Ses blessures le lançaient, et il avait perdu trop de sang. Sa vision devint flou quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir. Sa main se porta instinctivement sur son épaule, se qui alerta Jessica.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, c'est bon, Pinkette. C'est juste qu'il doit me manquer quelques millilitres de sang. Après avoir pris deux balles, je pense que c'est normal, précisa-t-il, ironique.

- Quelques millilitres ? Au vu de la pâleur de votre visage, et de l'aspect de la pièce, je doute que vous ayez perdu aussi peu de sang.

- Ne faites pas la maligne à jouer sur les mots, Schtroumpfette, rétorqua Tony.

Jessica retint un sourire et se leva. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici.

- Je vois une bouche d'aération, dans le coin, là-haut, désigna-t-elle de la main.

- Très intéressant. Mais je me demande comment vous allez maigrir, pour passer à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas comme dans _Otages_. Vous avez vu la taille microscopique de la bouche ? Vous ne pourriez pas passer au delà de la taille !

Jessica se retourna lentement vers l'agent sénior, les mains sur les hanches, la mine perplexe. Tony, surprit, supposa qu'il devait combler cette évidente lacune cinématographique.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas vu _Otages_ ? Ce film, sortit en deux mille cinq avec Bruce Willis ! Sa femme et sa fille sont coincées dans un conduit d'aération, et sont poursuivies par…

- Je CONNAIS ce film, DiNozzo ! Coupa Jessica, la voix légèrement tremblotante de colère. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous avez dit à propos de mes hanches ?

- Quoi ? Oh. Rien du tout. Vous êtes tout à fait… charmante. Et très mince. Un vrai mannequin.

Jessica plissa les yeux, d'où Tony pouvait y lire un soupçon de vexation.

- Bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'en retourna bien vite à l'inspection du seul moyen de fuite.

- On dirait qu'elle ne fonctionne pas.

Elle tendit la main, et effleura la grille, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Un bruit d'engrenage résonna dans ses oreilles, et elle sentit un air chaud sur son visage. Surprise, elle recula et trébucha sur le sol souillé. Le bruit alerta l'agent sénior.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez touché ? Grimaça Tony en tentant de se redresser.

- Rien ! s'écria Jessica, assise par terre, les mains levées en signe de perplexité. On dirait qu'elle s'est mise en marche.

- Très jolie chute, au passage, Pinkette.

- Allez-vous faire voir, DiNozzo. Pourquoi cette bouche d'aération se serait-elle déclenchée maintenant et toute seule ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Grey a son argent. Si ça se trouve, il est déjà partit.

- Et ?

- Et il veut sans doute nous éliminer.

- En étant déjà partit ?

Tony ferma les yeux, en secouant lentement la tête, faussement exaspéré.

- Pinkette, Pinkette, Pinkette. Le problème, avec les biochimistes, c'est qu'eux et les conduits d'aération ne donnent jamais rien de bon.

* * *

Ziva et McGee se faufilaient au milieu des badauds. Ils devaient retrouver ce Curtis. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement à quoi il ressemblait. La description des hôtesses et des personnes au guichet ne les avait pas aidés.

Ils avançaient d'un pas rapide, aux aguets. Ils s'étaient séparés dans le Terminal, mais gardaient le contact via des oreillettes que McGee avait fait demander pour l'opération. Ils auraient besoin d'être en contact en permanence, afin de pouvoir réagir au mieux et plus rapidement si leur cible se montrait.

Les paupières plissées, Ziva observait les alentours. Le vol était prévu pour dans vingt minutes, l'embarquement était imminent. Son regard survola une femme et son enfant, un couple enlacé sur banc, et toutes les personnes qui marchaient dans les allées en passant devant elle. Elle était aussi là pour empêcher que le suspect s'enfuie s'il était repéré.

McGee était du côté de l'embarquement. Posté à côté de l'hôtesse qui vérifiait les papiers, il inspectait du regard les noms qui s'affichaient. Mais pour l'instant, le dénommé Curtis n'était pas encore passé. L'informaticien commençait à perdre patience. Il fallait qu'ils l'attrapent. Ce serait une piste de plus pour trouver Tony et Jessica. S'ils étaient encore vivants.

Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette idée inacceptable de son cerveau. Il ne fallait pas penser comme cela. Pensées positives, aurait dit Abby. C'est ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il se tourna quelques instants vers les vitres, pour observer le ciel magnifique qui n'était pas de circonstance pour cette situation.

- Monsieur Curtis ? Bien, veuillez vous avancer.

McGee se retourna à l'entente du nom. Il vit alors un homme, casquette de baseball vissée sur la tête, une écharpe lui mangeant le bas du visage et lunettes de soleil, qui tendait ses papiers à l'hôtesse. Le mouvement attira l'œil du suspect, qui jeta un rapide regard à l'agent fédéral, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

McGee jura, puis se lança à sa poursuite. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans le Terminal, aussi la poursuite s'annonçait difficile pour lui.

- "Ziva ? J'ai notre homme. Casquette, écharpe et lunettes de soleil. Il s'enfuit, droit vers toi !", cria McGee dans son oreillette.

- "_Je m'en occupe, Tim !"_

Ziva s'élança à son tour. Elle repéra rapidement le mouvement de l'homme, qui bousculait sans ménagement les personnes sur son passage afin d'avancer sans être rattrapé. Mais en faisant cela, il donnait sa position. Et pour l'agent du Mossad qu'elle avait été, mettre à terre ce genre d'individu était un jeu d'enfant.

Elle se posta juste devant lui, alors que la foule s'écartait sous les coups de coude. Elle se déplaça rapidement sur le côté et tendit le bras devant elle. L'homme se le prit de plein fouet dans la poitrine tandis que le choc le projetait au sol, sur le dos. Elle en profita pour l'immobiliser, et pour lui passer les menottes, accroupie à côté de lui. McGee arriva quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé, alors que les vigiles tentaient de maintenir la foule curieuse à distance.

- Ça vous apprendra à faire le malin, dit McGee, un sourire en coin, devant la nouvelle démonstration des talents de sa collègue.

L'homme sourit, puis éclata d'un rire sardonique. McGee perdit son sourire, et Ziva tira sur ses liens.

- Taisez-vous, déclara-t-elle sèchement en le relevant d'un geste brusque.

McGee en profita pour lui retirer sa casquette et ses lunettes, ainsi que son écharpe. La surprise totale se lut sur leur visage tandis que l'homme continuait à rire, donnant à ses traits une certaine folie.

- Vous êtes… commença McGee d'une voix blanche.

Une sonnerie retentie, et Ziva décrocha.

- Ziva.

- …

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur suspect.

- Je crois qu'on a un virement de situation, Gibbs.

Elle raccrocha. L'informaticien était trop choqué pour corriger l'erreur de langage de sa collègue.

* * *

_Comme on se retrouve ! *se prend une brique - le retour 2 !*_

_J'espère que dans mes prochains chapitre l'ambiance NCIS restera comme elle est, parce que je me suis mise à regarder Los Angeles, à l'hosto (o/°)_

_Alors j'espère (arg, répétition) que les caractères des persos seront toujours respectés )o)_

_Sur ce, je m'en vais commencer le chapitre 13. Haha. Vous l'aurez sans doute ce weekend. _

_A bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Sursis

_Hey, mes chers lecteurs !_

_Ce petit chapitre arrive un peut en avance ! (genre, un jour, c'est pas vraiment être "en avance") Mais si ! C'est quand même un jour !_

_Non, je ne suis pas folle. Non, je ne deviens pas schizophrène. Ou peut-être un petit peu. Bref. _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :D Et merci à ma correctrice !_

_Marguerite : contente que tu aimes toujours ! :D_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci encore de m'avoir rappelé que j'avais oublié de mentionner que c'était Gibbs qui parlait ;_; Et la suite, la voici !_

_Gwenetsi : Je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Haha. Ni Scott Pilgrim, en fait. Je casse le mythe, hein ? 8D Je doute que ma phrase devienne culte, mais au moins elle rime, et elle est criante de vérité ! ^^ Concernant ta machine à balle, je me ferais une joie de la tester. Mais sur Tony, hein. Je suis sûr que tu tiens à avoir la suite !_

_PBG : Je vois que cette phrase vous à marqué ! xD Oui, l'effet AIPMique était voulu, huhu 8) Ma lectrice à vie ? Oui, je crois que tu me l'as dit. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, tellement c'est trop beau ! *se prends une brique*_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve plus bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13** : Sursis

- Ryan Curtis.

Gibbs lisait le dossier devant lui. Assit à la table de la salle d'interrogatoire, il faisait face à l'homme intercepté à l'aéroport. Ce dernier semblait à l'aise sur sa chaise. Très à l'aise. Trop à l'aise, pour l'ancien marine. Il leva les yeux vers le suspect, et le fixa de son regard d'acier.

- Où devrais-je vous appeler… Rick Carter ?

Carter sourit. Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout celui qui lui faisait face. Il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas du tout à ce que ce soit le coutelier qui se soit retrouvé ici. Il croyait qu'il s'agirait de Grey. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'homme, Gibbs essaya de garder son calme. Il sortit des photos des victimes, qu'il plaça une par une devant Carter. Il posa la première.

- On a vérifié votre identité. Vous vous appelez réellement Ryan Curtis.

Curtis ne répondit rien, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Vous nous avez fait croire que s'était une fausse identité pour que l'on ne s'intéresse pas à ce nom.

Il déposa la photo de la deuxième victime. Les lèvres de Curtis s'étirèrent encore plus. Il ajouta la photo de Grey.

- Vous reconnaissez cet homme.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Curtis s'avança légèrement.

- Non, articula-t-il lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement borné.

Puis, il se cala contre le dossier. Gibbs n'aimait pas qu'on se paye sa tête. Il contint la colère qui menaçait de déborder et tapota du doigt la photo de Grey.

- Vous mentez.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis déposa la photo de la troisième victime. Il se leva, contourna la table, et plaqua ses mains dessus, pour faire face à l'impertinent.

- Deux de mes agents ont disparus. Alors je ne me répèterais pas. Avez-vous tué ces hommes ?

- Non.

Gibbs frappa violemment la table. Carter réagit à peine. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais prit son temps pour répondre.

- J'ai dis que je ne reconnaissais pas cet homme, agent… Gibbs, c'est ça ? Pas que je ne le connaissais pas.

* * *

De l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, Ziva et McGee observaient l'interrogatoire. Ils avaient été les premiers surpris par l'identité du suspect. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur lui.

- Tu crois qu'il mène la danse ? demanda McGee.

- C'est évident, répliqua Ziva. Mais on n'a rien contre lui. L'argent n'est pas là, on ne peut pas savoir si il l'a eut en sa possession.

- Je ne dirais pas ça Ziva.

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers la jeune gothique qui venait de faire irruption dans la petite pièce sombre.

- Il faut que vous veniez, ajouta-t-elle. Gibbs aussi. J'ai découvert quelque chose.

McGee et Ziva se regardèrent.

- Qui va aller interrompre Gibbs ?

- Après toi, McGee, répondit Ziva avec un clin d'œil amusé. Je te suis, Abby.

McGee soupira, puis sortit à son tour. Il s'arrêta devant la porte grise, et prit une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Patron.

Gibbs releva la tête, et toisa l'informaticien, visiblement peu satisfait qu'il l'interrompe alors que cela devenait intéressant.

- Abby a quelque chose, ajouta-t-il avant que son patron n'ouvre la bouche.

Gibbs assimila l'information, puis ferma le dossier, le mit sous son bras, et sortit en suivant McGee.

* * *

- Je suis de retour Gibbs. Mademoiselle Sciuto m'a prévenue qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

Fornell sortait de l'ascenseur, et s'avança dans le labo d'Abby, en direction du groupe, posté autour de la table. La jeune gothique attendait surement qu'il arrive pour dévoiler ses découvertes, d'où la crispation visible de l'ancien marine.

- Alors, Abby ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- J'ai fais quelques recherches sur l'argent volé. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Viens en au fait, Abby ! S'impatienta Gibbs.

- Bref, vous vous souvenez cette affaire avec les services britanniques ?

- Oui, on s'en rappelle Abby, répondit l'ancien sniper.

La laborantine se tourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, en relevant des empruntes, je n'ai trouvé que celles de Jessica. Mais, en faisant des analyses, je me suis rendu compte que les différents cartons ne concernaient que des affaires de la CIA. Et devinez ce que j'ai trouvé avec la lumière noire ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se tourna vers la table. Elle prit la lampe à ultraviolets, et la passa sur l'intérieur des différentes caisses.

- L'argent n'a pas été pris au hasard, Gibbs. Jessica n'a prit que de l'argent marqué de la CIA.

- Donc, ça veut dire qu'on peut tracer non seulement l'argent, mais aussi tous ceux qui l'ont touché, supposa McGee, tout en réfléchissant, un espoir grandissant en lui.

- Et donc retrouver Jessica, ainsi que Tony.

- S'ils sont ensemble, termina Fornell.

L'équipe se tourna vers lui.

- Rien ne nous dit que l'agent Hale et l'agent DiNozzo sont retenus ensemble. Ni même qu'ils sont vivants.

Ziva, McGee et Abby échangèrent un regard. Gibbs eut un sourire en coin, tout en fixant l'agent du FBI.

- Toujours aussi optimiste, Tobias.

- C'est le métier qui veut ça, Jethro.

L'ancien marine se pencha vers Abby, puis l'embrassa délaitement sur la tempe.

- Beau travail, Abby.

Puis il se tourna vers McGee.

- Localisez-moi cet argent. Ainsi que l'agent Hale.

- Bien sûr, patron. Il faudrait juste espérer que Jessica n'ait pas seulement touché l'argent, mais prit au moins un billet, de façon à ce que nous puissions augmenter les chances de les retrouver, surtout s'ils sont retenus dans un endroit métallique, ce qui serait… très facile, d'ailleurs, on s'y met tout de suite, patron ! Rectifia l'informaticien sous le regard lourd de sens de Gibbs, alors qu'il commençait à taper sur le clavier.

Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva et Fornell.

- On retourne interroger Curtis. Je veux qu'il nous crache le morceau, à propos de Grey.

* * *

L'atmosphère était oppressante. Depuis que Tony avait envisagé la solution d'un empoisonnement via la conduite d'aération, les deux agents s'étaient tus, consternés. Aucun d'eux n'échangeait de paroles, l'un pour économiser des forces, qu'il perdait avec son sang, et l'autre pour ne pas paniquer. Après tout, s'était la première fois que Jessica partait sur le terrain. Sa première enquête. Qui, pour son plus grand désespoir, prenait une sale tournure.

La pièce était hermétiquement close, d'où la présence de la bouche d'aération. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, environ cinq mètres carrés, mais ils étaient là depuis un sacré moment. Surtout lui. Le conduit ne fonctionnait pas avant. La porte avait été peu ouverte. Ils se demandaient combien d'oxygène ils pouvaient bien leur rester. Surtout que, si le conduit s'était ouvert, ce n'était surement pas pour assurer leur survie.

La jeune femme était assise dans un coin, à proximité du lit. Son collègue, lui, y était allongé, la perte de sang et la conversation qu'ils avaient eue l'ayant considérablement affaibli, bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que l'équipe découvre les indices qu'elle leur avait laissés. Elle n'était pas fière, mais avait fait de son mieux. Elle était persuadée que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait pas revu Tony vivant.

Ils étaient à présent dans le noir le plus obscur. Apparemment, l'électricité avait dû être coupée, peu après que la bouche se soit ouverte.

Jessica n'avait pas vraiment peur du noir. Elle le trouvait rassurant, d'habitude. Mais dans ce cas précis, ne pas voir ce qui allait sûrement les tuer n'était pas pour la rassurer. L'attente n'en était que plus angoissante. Elle n'osait presque pas respirer, de peur des symptômes que le gaz pourrait avoir sur elle. Elle ne voulait certainement pas le savoir. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances que l'équipe les retrouve s'amincissaient.

Elle se ressaisit. Elle ne devait pas penser de façon négative. Elle avait essayer d'endiguer la propagation de l'éventuel gaz, en se servant de ce qu'il restait de la veste de Tony. Elle l'avait déchirée en petits morceaux qu'elle avait calés dans les interstices. C'était déjà un essai. Bon, d'accord, c'était l'idée de Tony, mais il ne pouvait presque plus bouger, du fait de ses blessures.

Cela l'inquiétait, d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait que constater l'étendu des dégâts, et savait qu'il avait un besoin urgent de soin. Elle espérait qu'ils ne sortent pas de là trop tard. Alors il ne restait qu'une chose à faire. Empêcher l'agent de sombrer dans une inconscience d'où il ne pourrait plus sortir.

- Ils vont arriver.

La phrase sonna creux, au milieu du silence. Jessica avait tenté de mettre toute sa bonne volonté dans cette phrase. Mais elle n'arrivait qu'à la rendre plus tremblante encore. Elle jura intérieurement. Un faible rire retentit.

- Tu m'as l'air tellement convaincue, Jessi, lui répondit une voix ironique.

La jeune femme remarqua à peine le passage au tutoiement. D'ordinaire, elle savait qu'ils auraient continué de se vouvoyer. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours. Ou trois, elle perdait la notion du temps, enfermée ici. Mais elle savait que dans une situation pareille, il fallait se serrer les coudes pour ne pas perdre espoir. Le passage au tutoiement faisait l'effet d'une vitre brisée, et d'un sentiment de proximité nécessaire à leur survie.

- Ils vont nous trouver, affirma-t-elle.

- Et comment ?

- Grâce à ceci.

Elle sortit une petite liasse de billet de sa poche qu'elle leva à bout de bras pour que l'agent sénior puisse la voir.

- Oh. Charmant. Et en quoi des billets de banque vont-ils nous aider ?

- CIA, DiNozzo.

L'agent ne répondit pas, trop fatigué pour faire travailler ses méninges.

- L'argent est marqué. La rançon aussi. J'ai piqué ça au local des preuves.

Tony rit, mais fut interrompu par une toux sèche.

- Bien trouvé, Pinkette. En espérant qu'ils nous trouvent _rapidement._

- Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Jessi.

- Mais ça ne serait plus drôle.

- Je me disais bien que cet instant de bon sens ne durerait pas.

- Jamais.

Un nouveau silence vint s'installer, mais Jessica le rompit rapidement.

- Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les nouveaux ? Je veux dire, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby et toi. Vous faisiez une tête pas possible quand je suis arrivée.

Tony réfléchit à ses paroles, afin de trouver la réponse adéquate.

- Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. C'est une très bonne réponse, en réalité. Peut-être parce que beaucoup d'agents ont été suspectés de trahison, ces dernières années. Et Gibbs est quelqu'un de très méfiant.

- J'avais remarqué, constata Jessica, amère.

- Mais sauve-lui la vie, et tu auras sa confiance.

- Lui sauver la vie ? En ce moment, c'est plutôt la notre qui devrait l'être.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Il va m'en vouloir toute ma vie pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Avec un peu de chance, il ne t'en voudra que pour les quinze prochaines années de ta vie.

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-elle, horrifiée. Je crois que je préfèrerai succomber au gaz.

- En effet. Je crois que je suis d'accord, grimaça l'agent sénior.

Un autre silence passa, plus détendu, cette fois.

- L'humour est toujours l'arme la plus efficace dans les situations désespérées, sourit Tony.

- On ne sait même pas si Thomas a placé une arme biochimique dans ce conduit.

- Ce serait probable. Il ne nous laisserait pas en vie alors que nous avons presque tout découvert. Et au fait, ce n'est pas Grey qui m'a enlevé, et… mit dans cet état. Mais je pense que c'est lui qui a tué nos marines.

- Quoi ?

- Et d'après la description que tu m'as faite de Grey, je dois te dire qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à quelqu'un que nous avons croisé.

- Fausse identité ?

Cela expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi Jessica n'avait plus de nouvelles de son cousin.

- Il… il semblerait…, marmonna Tony.

Le souffle apparemment coupé, l'agent sénior se stoppa dans sa phrase. Intriguée et inquiète, Jessica se leva et s'approcha du lit. D'une main fébrile, elle fouilla ses poches, à la recherche de l'objet voulu. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le sortit et l'alluma. La faible lueur de la petite lampe de poche éclaira l'agent. Le visage pâle, la respiration sifflante, il semblait soudain bien mal en point. Ses yeux verts luisaient de fièvre. Pourtant, il trouva encore le moyen de sourire à la jeune femme.

- C'est fou ce que tu es pâle, Schtroumpfette.

- Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, répliqua Jessica, dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer à travers l'humour.

La jeune femme commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Et pourtant, elle frissonnait. La fièvre devait commencer à monter. Et elle avait peur, terriblement peur. La pile de sa lampe de poche menaçait de se vider d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines heures. Le gaz n'était visiblement pas un leurre. Et aucun d'eux ne savaient s'ils mourraient lentement, rapidement, avec ou sans souffrance. C'était peut-être cela qui était le plus effrayant. Ne pas pouvoir prévoir.

Sa gorge devenait de plus en plus sèche. Soudain vidée de ses forces, elle éteignit la lampe, qu'elle rangea, et se rassit dos au mur, en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Si elle commençait à paniquer, autant mourir tout de suite. Et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas alors qu'elle savait que l'équipe était proche du but. Après tout, l'entrepôt n'était pas loin du Navy Yard. Il suffisait juste qu'ils aient découvert les traces de l'argent.

Fatigué, Tony souffla fortement.

- J'espère… qu'ils n'arriveront pas trop tard. Ce… ce serait bête.

Jessica mobilisa ses forces déclinantes pour insuffler de la force dans ses paroles.

- Garde les yeux ouverts, Tony. Si tu baisses ta garde maintenant, alors le meurtrier aura gagné.

- Ouais. Ça me rappelle… ce film… avec Will Smith, et Alice Braga…

Jessica prit la main de l'agent dans la sienne.

- Garde tes forces. Fais pression sur ma main quand je te le dirais, pour m'assurer que tu es conscient.

Une pression se fit sur la main de la jeune femme.

- Le réalisateur… Francis Lawrence…

- Tes forces.

Nouvelle pression des doigts.

- Je suis une légende.

- Quoi ?

Une autre pression. Plus faible.

- C'est… le titre du…

- Le titre du quoi ?

Aucune réponse ne s'éleva. Prise d'une angoisse soudaine, sa respiration se bloqua.

- Tony ?

Aucune pression. Seulement une respiration, faible. Trop faible.

- Tony, ta main !

Rien ne se produisit. Jessica se concentra sur la respiration de l'agent, mais ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler.

Il fallait qu'_ils_ viennent. Et vite.

* * *

_Je suis super fière. Vous saviez que Ma Magnifique Correctrice n'aimait au début pas mon nouveau personnage ? Ben oui, une nouvelle, une fille... souvent, ça fait Mary-Sue (Arg j'espère que Jessi n'est pas comme ça. Sinon, j'irai lui en toucher deux mots.) __Et bien sachez qu'elle vient de me dire qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier. Je vous jure. Je cite :_

_"Bravo aussi car tu m'as fait aimer Jess ! ^^"_

_N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je trouve ça merveilleux. Lili, tu es merveilleuse ! *se prends un slap de Tracy. Oui, c'est une tronçonneuse, et alors ? Comment ça les tronçonneuses ne pourraient pas infliger de slap ? On est pas sexiste, ici. Non mais. Je mets au défi le premier qui me dira le contraire.*_

_Au fait, évitez les crises d'AIPM, parce que je voudrais me concentrer pour écrire la suite. Enfin, faites comme vous pouvez. Pour toutes réclamations, demandez le docteur Pitt. Je l'ai kidnappé le temps que PBG revienne de son séjour très lointain au Nicaragua. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de répondre à vos question._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! *disparait dans un nuage de fumé en forme de poulpe-ninja*_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Face à face

_Salut mes petits choux !_

_Vous avez de la chance, j'ai été inspirée dans l'écriture. Alors je vous le poste. Je suis trop gentille ! Merci pour vos reviews ! _

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Désolée, j'ai du rendre le Docteur Pitt à PBG. *soupir* AIPM ? Vraiment ? Haha. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à surmonter ta crise. HUM._

_Marguerite : Gibbs fait tout ce qu'il peut ! ^^_

_PBG : Bon, j'ai relaché Pitt. Mais seulement parce que c'est toi, hein. AIPM aussi ? Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ! *sifflote* Tant mieux que tu aimes. J'aime que tu aimes ! Et voici la suite. Alors tu peux poser ta hache rose. Très jolie, au passage. Je suis sûr que tu n'en auras pas besoin. Héhéhé._

_Pline84 : Non non, ta review n'a pas disparu. En tout cas je la vois toujours, moi ^^ Et ne me tue pas. Je suis sûre que tu veux la suite. 84 ? Mais que fais 84 !? Hiiiiiik, repose cette haaaache ! *s'enfuit en courant, grimpe dans un arbre et s'empare d'un mégaphone*_

_"Au fait, on m'a dit que ce jourd'hui était l'anniversaire d'une certaine fille aux trois couleurs ! Si c'est vrai, alors PBG, je te dédie ce chapitre ! Mais vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de TBC, ni de Tibbs, je te dédierais tous les moments Tibbs et TBC de cette histoire, passés, présents et futurs !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pour ce chapitre 14 !"_

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : Face à face

Gibbs entra brusquement dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Curtis leva la tête vers lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui commençait à faire perdre patience l'ancien marine.

- Déjà de retour, agent Gibbs ? demanda Curtis, guilleret.

L'agent jeta le dossier sur la table, fit face au suspect, plongeant ses yeux aciers dans les yeux marron de Curtis.

- Je repose ma question. Connaissez-vous Thomas Grey ?

L'homme s'approcha de Gibbs.

- Peut-être bien. Ou peut-être pas. D'ailleurs, au passage, pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêté ?

- Vous vouliez quitter le pays.

- Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un crime ?

- Pourquoi vous-êtes vous enfui, dans ce cas ?

- Peut-être parce que deux agents du NCIS m'ont tendu une embuscade.

- Parce que vous fuyiez.

Curtis continuait de sourire. Gibbs savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Le suspect semblait confiant. Trop confiant. Et il avait une raison de lui faire perdre son satané sourire. Pour une fois, il pensa que Jessica Hale n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée en prenant cet argent, après tout. Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Jessica et Tony n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. Et Grey était toujours en liberté. Peut-être même qu'à cet instant, il avait récupéré l'argent, et préparait son départ. Si c'était bien lui qui était derrière tout ça.

- Vous n'avez rien contre moi. Aucun lien avec une quelconque affaire. Puis-je sortir, ou dois-je appeler un avocat pour qu'il vous confirme cela ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez sortir de là ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un crime de changer de nom. Bien sûr, cela a été fait en toute légalité, vous pourrez le constater dans mon dossier, ajouta Curtis, l'air faussement aimable.

* * *

- Quel hippocampe ! marmonna Ziva, derrière la vitre sans teint.

- Pardon ? fit Fornell, dubitatif.

- Quoi on ne dit pas ça ?

- Que vouliez-vous dire ?

- Je voulais décrire cet homme qui ment tout en restant aimable, dit Ziva en désignant d'un vague geste le suspect, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Vous vouliez donc dire "hypocrite".

- C'est cela ! C'est un hypocrite. Et il se fourre le doigt dans le nez s'il croit que Gibbs va le laisser partir.

- Dans l'œil.

- Hein ?

- L'expression exacte est "Le doigt dans l'œil".

- C'est pareil, s'agaça l'israélienne.

Ziva pensa à son collègue disparu. Tony n'aurait pas hésité à la charrier sur les deux fautes de langage qu'elle venait de commettre. Et se dit que malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, il lui manquait. L'équipe sans Tony était comme une famille brisée.

* * *

McGee tapait nerveusement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur d'Abby, tout en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible dans ses recherches. Le traçage n'était pas très difficile, mais il était nerveux, et perdait un temps précieux à fouiller un périmètre plus large. Il ne fallait exclure aucune piste. De son côté, Abby tentait de croiser des informations, et relisait sans cesse les dossiers, espérant trouver quelque chose qui leur aurait échappé.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois en relevant la tête.

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux, Abby. Je teste toutes les fréquences possibles, et j'en ai encore un paquet à tester. Mais ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

La gothique acquiesça en soupirant. Elle savait que McGee faisait son maximum. Chacun était sur les nerfs, depuis la disparition de Tony. Et cela n'allait pas en s'améliorant depuis que Jessica avait fait de même.

Abby ne savait quoi penser de Jessica. D'un côté, elle était méfiante, comme le reste de l'équipe. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'accorder tous les cinq. L'arrivée de McGee, puis de Ziva, après la mort de Kate… Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un certain équilibre, voilà qu'une nouvelle tête faisait son apparition. Un peu comme la cinquième roue d'une charrette. Et elle-même ne pouvait pas dire si un jour Jessica pourrait s'intégrer.

D'un autre côté, la jeune femme venait de démontrer d'une sacrée ingéniosité. Ou peut-être avait-elle vu ça dans des films. Quoi qu'il en soit, Abby aimait beaucoup ça. Elle se dit qu'elle se ferait pardonner lorsque Gibbs les aura retrouvés.

* * *

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, donc ?

Gibbs s'était assis, sans cesser de fixer le suspect de son regard d'acier.

- Je ne sais pas. À vous de me le dire, agent Gibbs, rétorqua Curtis, d'une voix doucereuse.

L'ancien marine savait que Curtis cherchait à le pousser à bout. C'était un jeu auquel il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps, le caractère oblige. Il garda son calme en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café, pour donner le change. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus de combien de litre de café il avait ingurgité depuis ce matin. Plus que d'habitude, il en était conscient.

Il fallait donc qu'il pose carte sur table. Il avait l'impression de jouer une partie de poker. Et le joueur en face de lui semblait un excellent bluffeur. Il fallait donc le déstabiliser, afin de fissurer sa belle carapace.

- Dans ce cas, cela ne vous dérangera pas de placer vos mains sur la table paumes tournées vers le plafond, dit Gibbs d'un ton calme.

- Si vous y tenez, concéda Curtis en s'exécutant. Mais puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons ?

Gibbs eut à son tour un sourire en coin. Il sortit de sa poche un objet rectangulaire noir, qu'il plaça au dessus des mains de Curtis. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça, dit Gibbs, c'est la preuve qui vous reliera à cette affaire.

L'ancien marine ne put retenir un sourire en coin en voyant l'homme perdre peu à peu son sourire. Il se délectait de la stupeur du suspect. Il montra le boitier.

- Vous voyez, Curtis, ceci est une lumière noire.

- Et ?

- L'argent apporté par l'agent Hale au ravisseur est un argent marqué par la CIA. Et le marquage est visible sous ultraviolet.

Au fur et à mesure que Gibbs parlait, il pouvait voir les traits de Curtis se tendre, tandis que son sourire se muait en crispation. Il tenta de retirer ses mains, lentement, mais Gibbs lui saisit les poignets, pour les plaquer violemment sur la table en métal.

- Alors maintenant, vous allez arrêter votre cirque, et posez vos deux mains sur cette foutue table.

Le ton était sans appel, et malgré toute la suffisance qu'il dégageait, Curtis ne pouvait qu'obéir. Gibbs alluma le boîtier, qui diffusa une lumière violette tamisée.

- Donc, si nous retrouvons des traces de marquage sur vos mains, c'est que vous avez manipulé cet argent. Et là, nous aurons une bonne raison de vous retenir.

Il passa la lampe au-dessus des mains de l'homme. Le marquage ressortit immédiatement. L'ancien marine se leva brusquement, jeta violemment la lampe derrière lui, et s'approcha de Curtis, de façon à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Curtis gardait un air calme, mais l'agent pouvait sentir que la carapace d'arrogance commençait à se fissurer. Et il devait en profiter.

- Vous allez donc arrêter vos salades, et me dire ce que vous savez !

Curtis ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et baissa la tête. Il sembla réfléchir, puis se redressa, et fixa fièrement l'agent dans les yeux.

- Je veux parler à mon avocat. Laissez-moi lui passer un coup de fil.

Gibbs grogna.

- On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

- Qui a dit que j'étais un terroriste ? Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi dire à mon avocat que je renonce à mes droits. Il est très pointilleux là-dessus.

Gibbs plissa les sourcils, sentant venir le piège. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre encore un temps précieux qui pourrait servir à retrouver son agent sénior. Il sortit donc son téléphone, et le lança à Curtis.

- Vous avez cinq minutes.

L'homme sourit, puis composa un numéro.

- Allô, Maître ?

- …

- Je suis en mauvaise posture. Il faudrait se débarrasser du problème.

- …

- Non, ne m'attendez pas. Triez plutôt vos affaires.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. La conversation était étrange? Trop étrange. Il doutait que ce soit réellement l'avocat, au téléphone. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour le reprendre, Curtis raccrocha. Puis il le tendit à Gibbs.

- Qui étais-ce ?

- Mon avocat.

L'ancien marine voulut ajouter quelque chose, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Agacé, il se tourna vers la porte, prêt à rabrouer celui ou celle qui avait osé l'interrompre. Et fut surprit de voir Abby.

- Gibbs. Il faut que tu viennes voir.

Devant l'air surexcité de la laborantine, il sut qu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle. Il fit signe à Ziva et Fornell, derrière la vitre sans teint, puis sortit de la pièce, le dossier sous le bras.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le labo d'Abby. La jeune femme semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux pétillaient, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Alors Abby, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Gibbs.

- McGee a réussi à localiser l'argent.

L'informaticien continuait de taper sur son clavier, et afficha une carte de la région sur le plasma.

- D'après les marquages, il y une grande quantité de billets vers un entrepôt désaffectée. Il y a aussi une marque plus petite, qui ne bouge pas, et ce depuis un moment apparemment.

- Jessica ? supposa Ziva

- Je suppose.

- Vous supposez, McGee ?

- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais si elle a prit l'argent, ou qu'elle en a gardé, elle a forcément des traces de marquage. Donc il y a de fortes chances.

- Où se situe cet entrepôt ?

- Pas loin d'ici. Arlington.

Une fois l'information acquise, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee et Fornell se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils devaient faire vite.

- Ramenez-les sains et sauf ! cria Abby de son labo, en espérant qu'ils aient entendu.

L'ancien marine sentit le stress s'insinuer en lui. Qui sait dans quel état il allait retrouver son agent.

* * *

L'air était devenu irrespirable. Ses cheveux trempés par la sueur lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Cela faisait trop longtemps que le silence avait envahi la pièce. Et Jessica n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. La fatigue, le taser et le gaz avaient eut raison de ses forces. Elle voulait dormir, mais avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller.

Tony avait relâché la pression autour de ses doigts. Il ne répondait plus, mais respirait. Trop faiblement, cependant. Et cela ajoutait à la terreur que ressentait Jessica. Elle se demandait si elle allait mourir ici. Si elle reverrait un jour la lumière, la chaleur du soleil, où même la fraicheur de la pluie sur sa peau. La tête lui tournait, et des nausées l'envahissaient à présent. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la torture que devait endurer l'agent sénior avec les blessures qu'il avait reçu.

Peu après avoir sentit son relâchement, elle s'était mise à lui parler. Elle lui frictionnait la main, tout en lui racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, en espérant sentir un signe de conscience de la part de l'italien. Mais rien. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures s'écoulaient, sans que l'agent DiNozzo ne reprenne connaissance. La gorge sèche, elle avait dû arrêter. Et se concentra sur la faible respiration, en espérant à chaque instant que le pouls qu'elle sentait ne s'affaiblirait pas. Espoir vain, car c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle souhaitait ne pas devoir en arriver à faire un massage cardiaque, ne sachant pas si elle aurait la force de tenir le temps qu'on les retrouve.

C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit. La bouche d'aération se ferma. Et la porte de métal s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Et dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette de découpait.

- Qui… commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Épuisée, elle se tut, tandis que l'homme approchait. Il s'occupa d'abord de l'agent couché sur le lit de camp, et Jessica ressentit un soulagement. Qui se mua en stupeur quand elle vit l'homme se relever et se diriger vers elle. Il portait un masque de chirurgien.

- Lève-toi, lui dit sèchement Thomas Grey.

Elle doutait d'y arriver. Dans un soupir exaspéré, l'homme la prit sous les aisselles et la souleva comme si elle n'avait rien pesé. La jeune femme eut du mal à lâcher la main de l'agent sénior. Le passage à la verticale la fit tituber, un vertige l'ayant saisie. Grey lui prit le bras, et elle sentit un contact dans son dos.

- Avance, ou je tire.

Jessica s'exécuta, sous la pression de l'arme. Arrivée à la porte, elle jeta un œil en direction de Tony, toujours à la même place.

- Tony…. souffla-t-elle.

- Il est trop faible. Il est condamné. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Avance, Jess. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal pour rien.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir quelque peu éclairé. Le passage à la lumière du jour se ferait donc en douceur. Elle cligna des paupières, histoire de se réhabituer à la clarté naturelle. Grey la conduisit dans un dédale de couloir, avant de débarquer dans une petite cour intérieure. Les bâtiments abandonnés entouraient la place sur trois côté, tandis qu'une grille munie d'une porte défoncée clôturait l'espace.

- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouilla-t-elle, profitant de l'air non souillé pour remettre ses idées en place.

- Curtis s'est fait prendre. Il m'a appelé, avec la technique de l'avocat. Il savait que ça marcherait. Apparemment, les fédéraux vont débarquer dans cet endroit. Je dois me débarrasser des preuves. Et plus rapidement que le gaz.

- C... Curtis ?

- T'occupe !

- Te débarrasser des preuves ?… Je croyais que le gaz…

- Le gaz, c'était dans le cas où personne ne viendrait vous chercher. Les effets de celui-là sont lents. C'est moi qui l'ai mis au point. Ton ami ne va pas survivre bien longtemps, même avec les soins appropriés, surtout avec les plaies ouvertes qu'il a eut. Toi, c'est plus sûr.

Grey la poussa contre le grillage. Jessica s'y appuya, en tentant de rester débout le plus longtemps possible.

- Thomas…

Le jeune homme cilla.

- J'suis désolée, Jess.

- Tu les as trahis.

- J'avais besoin d'argent.

- Tu vendais des informations aux terroristes… et… tes amis… ton équipe l'a découvert, balbutia Jessica.

- Ils m'ont menacé ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux fous, l'arme maintenant braqué à un mètre de la tête de la jeune fille. Ce sont eux, qui m'ont trahi ! Ils voulaient tous de l'argent, en échange de leur silence. Des sommes faramineuses ! Je ne pouvais pas payer, Jessi. Curtis m'a ouvert les yeux. Alors je les ai tués. Il en allait de ma vie !

- Tu as trahi ton pays ! s'écria-t-elle.

La dernière phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet. Un cliquetis annonça à la jeune femme que la sécurité de l'arme venait d'être retirée.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai subi, là-bas ! Ils m'ont torturé ! Alors j'ai craqué, j'ai accepté leur marché. Je leur ai donné des infos, mais pas trop, je ne voulais pas être tué comme tous les autres. Curtis était mon lien avec eux, en Irak. Il a créé ce faux gang, en couverture. En réalité, il n'existe pas. Les langues coupées sont le signe d'une mort pour trahison, dans certaines tribus d'Irak. J'suis obligée, Jess. J'veux pas retourner là-bas. Ils m'ont dit que ce serait fini.

Tandis que Grey parlait, Jessica avait retrouvé assez de force pour porter ses mains dans son dos. À force de craindre les menaces extérieures, il en avait oublié de désarmer la jeune femme. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire, pensant se débarrasser d'eux avec le gaz. Dans ce cas-là, un pistolet n'était pas vraiment utile. Vers la fin de son discours, Grey sembla flancher. Jessica en profita pour dégainer son Sig. Grey recula, mais ne tira pas, au plus grand soulagement de l'agent.

- Pose ton arme, Thomas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Non, pose la tienne, Jess. Et je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas.

Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Aucune d'eux ne semblait vouloir baisser son arme. Malgré son apparente assurance, Jessica était perdue. Elle ne voulait pas tirer sur Grey. Mais elle le devrait. Sinon, elle serait morte avant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son cauchemar devenait réalité. Allait-elle réussir ?

- Pardonne-moi, Jessica.

Trois coups de feu retentirent entre les murs délabrés. L'écho se propagea longtemps, alors qu'une silhouette s'effondrait sur le bitume.

* * *

_Hum. Voilà. Le chapitre s'arrête là. (Non, sans blague ?)_

_Je vois qu'on s'approche des cent reviews *air innocent*_

_Vous m'en laissez une, pour me montrer que vous avez aimé, détesté, que vous voulez mon autographe ou simplement me découper à la hache ? (Ce dernier point étant facultatif à mon goût)_

_Je vous dis à bientôt, mes amis, et je m'en vais écrire le chapitre suivant !_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Mauvaise conduite

_Bonjour ! _

_Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Haha. Je ne suis pas morte. Pas encore. Surtout après vous avoir lâchement laisser en plan pendant une longue semaine après avoir posté un chapitre AIPMique. Je m'en excuse à plat ventre._

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Tony est blessé. Jessica ne l'est pas. Grey pense que Tony succombera à ses blessures avant que l'équipe n'arrive. Dans le cas de Jessica, elle a juste inhalé du gaz. Mais ce dernier met du temps à agir. Or, imprévu, Curtis s'est fait prendre, et Gibbs arrive avec la cavalerie pour les sauver. Il faut donc éliminer au plus vite les otages, et une balle est plus rapide qu'un gaz ! J'espère que tu as tout suivi o/_

Marguerite : la voilà !

_Pline84 : *regarde les infirmiers droguer Pline* Ouh lala. Après une semaine dans cet état... non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Hrm. Et voici la suite qui j'espère te calmera. *méga doute*_

_PBG : Oh. Oui. La bombe. Haha. Non, elle n'est pas sous ton armoire plie de doudou Tibbs. Non non. HRM. Voici la suite, en tout cas ! *changement de sujet* Et de rien pour la dédicace, je suis ta plus grande fan ! o/ *se prend une brique*_

_Gwenetsi : Merci pour tous ses compliments ! Et range ta hache, car voici le next chapter !_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : Mauvaise conduite

Jamais Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'avait conduit aussi vite. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il fixait la route, la mâchoire serrée, les jointures des ses doigts trahissant sa crispation. Côté passager, l'agent Fornell se tenait tant bien que mal à la portière. Il connaissait la conduite de Gibbs, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grommeler à chaque infraction au code de la route que commettait l'agent. C'est à dire que, tout au long du trajet, les deux passagers arrières pouvaient entendre "...et trois feux rouge de grillés…" tout comme : "…limitation de vitesse, pour les chiens…", sans que cela n'affecte pour autant la conduite folle de l'ancien marine.

Ziva avait aussi une conduite spéciale. Pourtant, elle-même commençait à avoir des maux de cœurs sous les violents coups de volant que donnait son patron lors des virages. À ses côtés, McGee se retenait à grand peine de régurgiter son petit déjeuner. Il savait qu'ils devaient arriver au plus vite, mais à la vitesse faramineuse à laquelle Gibbs roulait, il se demandait comment il arrivait à lui donner les instructions du GPS de son téléphone sans vomir.

Le pire instant du voyage fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Arlington. Un accident banal avait provoqué un léger embouteillage, ce qui avait fait piler la voiture. L'ancien marine, agacé, tapotait nerveusement sur le volant. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Sans perdre une seconde, il bifurqua soudainement au coin d'une rue. Tant pis s'il prenait un chemin à rallonge, tant qu'ils pourraient éviter les embouteillages, ce ne serait pas un problème.

McGee leur annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'entrepôt, ce qui leur redonna espoir. Gibbs savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'ils arriveraient trop tard. Il devait arriver à temps. Et de toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas Curtis ou Grey s'en sortir.

- Patron, vous… vous y êtes ! Le groupe de bâtiment abandonné au bout de cette ruelle !

Gibbs s'engagea violemment dans ladite ruelle. Il pila cinquante mètres plus loin, juste devant une grille de fer.

À peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée que le groupe sortit précipitamment. McGee vérifia sur son téléphone si l'adresse était la bonne.

- La centrale était une ancienne usine où l'on fabriquait et testait des produits radioactifs à petite échelle, il a au moins vingt ans. Malheureusement, les ondes radioactives brouillent le GPS. Je ne peux que vous dire qu'ils sont quelque part là-dedans.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être plus précis, McGee ?

- Non, patron.

L'ancien marine soupira, impatient et agacé. Ziva s'approcha de la porte de métal, et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Elle sonda la hauteur de la grille, envisageant sans doute un quelconque passage par dessus. Fornell sembla comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

- Je ne doute pas que vous réussiriez, Ziva, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée, avança-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il sortit son arme, visa la serrure et ôta la sécurité. Quatre balles plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement lugubre. McGee fit des yeux ronds, Ziva fronça les sourcils, et Gibbs ne put empêcher un mince sourire.

- Toujours aussi pressé, Tobias.

- La situation ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de choix, Jethro.

La conversation tourna court quand, en poussant la grille, Ziva entra dans l'enceinte la première. Avant de se tourner vers son patron.

- Gibbs, je pense qu'il faudrait se séparer. On ne pourra pas couvrir une telle zone en restant groupé. Et peut-être que Curtis et Grey avaient des complices.

- Prenez McGee avec vous, et entrez dans le bâtiment. Je reste avec Tobias pour examiner les alentours.

L'israélienne acquiesça, puis d'un geste de la main invita l'informaticien à sa suite. Gibbs se tourna vers l'agent du FBI. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

* * *

Apparemment, Curtis pensait avoir bien préparé son coup. Les premiers mètres à l'intérieur du bâtiment furent tendus, mais aucun obstacle ne vint perturber la progression de McGee et Ziva. L'informaticien jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son GPS, tentant de localiser précisément les marquages, en vain.

Les deux agents avaient l'impression d'errer dans un labyrinthe. Les couloirs se ressemblaient presque tous, et il y avait de nombreuses intersections. Heureusement, l'instinct de Ziva leur permit de ne pas repasser plusieurs fois au même endroit. Elle semblait se repérer, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il y avait de nombreuses salles. Le temps d'ouvrir chacune d'elle était du temps perdu. Du temps précieux, surtout si Tony et Jessica étaient encore en vie, et blessés. Ils espéraient chacun la première proposition, en évitant la deuxième. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'un enlèvement ne se passait jamais sans douleur, surtout si le kidnappeur était un meurtrier, ou tout du moins complice.

Cela, ils le comprenaient tout les deux. Alors ils redoublaient d'effort, ouvrant une à une les portes blindées hermétiques grâce à un bout de ferraille et aux techniques de films digne de la culture cinématographique de leur collègue.

La porte s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent. Mais elle était vide. Vide comme toutes les autres. Ziva tapa du pied, agacée, et McGee soupira. Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle, et se dirigèrent vers une autre. En espérant tomber sur la bonne, cette fois-ci.

* * *

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Et cela commençait à l'énerver. Faire le tour du bâtiment était plus long qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement, aucun homme n'étaient venus s'interposer. Il espérait que ses agents avaient cette même chance.

Gibbs et Fornell arrivèrent dans un cul de sac. Ils devaient à présent entrer, la porte étant juste devant eux. Ils avaient sécurisé le tour du bâtiment, mais rien ne disait qu'il n'existait pas d'autres sorties d'où d'éventuels assaillants pourraient s'échapper. Ils se devaient d'être prudents.

L'ancien marine ruminait intérieurement. Lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé la nouvelle et l'italien, il leur passerait le savon de leur vie. Ainsi bien sûr qu'une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne de son agent sénior. A l'avenir, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de se lancer dans des entreprises abracadabrantes. Quant à Jessica, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Surement son habituel regard glaçant. D'habitude cela suffisait pour terrifier les nouveaux. Cela lui apprendra à enfreindre autant de ses règles. Et la quinzième venait d'être bafouée d'une manière prodigieuse, et par ses deux agents. Ainsi que tant d'autres.

Mais s'il était tant en colère contre eux, c'était pour cacher sa peur. Une peur qu'en tant que patron et marine, il ne pouvait que dissimuler. Une peur qui tendait ses traits, et crispait ses mains sur l'arme qu'il tenait. Une peur qu'à cet instant, Tobias Fornell pouvait détecter, s'il n'était pas concentré sur les potentielles menaces alentours.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir, identique aux autres. Ils cherchèrent cependant non pas à ouvrir les portes, mais à trouver d'éventuelles cours extérieures. Ziva et McGee s'occupaient de l'intérieur. Eux devaient finir l'extérieur.

Un éclat de voix attira leur attention.

- … trahi ton pays ! s'exclama une voix lointaine.

Gibbs et Fornell se dirigèrent discrètement vers la porte d'où venait la voix. Elle possédait une vitre, se qui permit aux deux hommes de jeter un œil à l'extérieur. La porte donnait sur une cour. Une cour fermée, par deux autres bâtiments, sur la droite et sur la gauche, ainsi que par une grille. Et adossée à cette grille…

Jessica, face à son adversaire. Un homme plus grand qu'elle, qu'ils voyaient de dos.

Le cœur de Gibbs rata un battement. Jessica était là, mais pas son agent sénior. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

La jeune femme semblait fatiguée et blessée. D'où ils étaient, Gibbs et Fornell ne pouvaient entendre que quelques brides de la conversation. Et d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, l'homme la menaçait d'une arme. Apparemment, ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne lui avait pas plut, aussi répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Gibbs évalua la situation. Ils étaient à environ vingt-cinq mètres de la jeune femme. Ils avaient l'avantage de la surprise. L'ancien marine pouvait très bien tirer, mais il risquait de toucher Jessica avec ce mauvais angle de tir. Ils pouvaient aussi très bien s'annoncer, avec le risque que, sous la surprise, l'homme appuie sur la gâchette. Où peut-être fallait-il envisager de profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un regard, chacun se plaçant de chaque côté de la porte. L'agent du FBI fit un décompte avec ses doigts, puis ouvrit la porte, lentement. Le tout était de ne pas attirer l'attention. Et espérer que, lorsque Jessica les apercevrait, dans peu de temps, vu qu'elle se situait face à eux, elle comprenne ce qu'ils tenteraient de faire.

Par chance, la porte ne fit aucun bruit en s'ouvrant. Les deux agents se faufilèrent lentement, et avancèrent prudemment, arme en main, en se dissimulant parmi les caisses qui s'entassaient dans la cour. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils entendaient de mieux en mieux ce qu'il se disait.

- … a créé ce faux gang, en couverture. En réalité, il n'existe pas. Les langues coupées sont le signe d'une mort pour trahison, dans certaines tribus d'Irak. J'suis obligée, Jess. J'veux pas retourner là-bas. Ils m'ont dit que se serait fini.

L'homme parlait précipitamment, comme s'il devait accomplir un travail gênant. Avec une voix familière qui fit froncer les sourcils de Gibbs.

- Pose ton arme, Thomas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Jessica avait sorti une arme. Elle avait appelé l'homme "Thomas". Pas besoin d'être un agent expérimenté pour que Gibbs devine qu'elle parlait à Grey. Et pourtant, la voix lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, pose la tienne, Jess. Et je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas.

Gibbs et Fornell pouvaient voir sans être vus. Et grâce à cela, ils constatèrent que Grey était très sérieux, et Jessica trop affaiblie pour pouvoir utiliser son arme au bon moment. Ils allèrent s'annoncer quand la voix de Grey retentit.

- Je suis désolée, Jessica, murmura ce dernier.

Un coup de feu retentit. Gibbs et Fornell réagirent au quart de tour, et firent feu sur Thomas Grey. Un coup chacun. Jessica avait eu le bon sens de se décaler, et ne fut pas touchée par les balles des deux agents. Grey s'écroula dans un râle, tandis que les deux hommes se précipitaient vers la jeune femme.

Gibbs s'approcha du cadavre, qui était sur le ventre. Il éloigna le pistolet d'un coup de pied, puis retourna le corps. Et fronça les sourcils.

Le mort allongé sur le sol ressemblait trait pour trait à Scott Pilgrim.

* * *

_Oui je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court. MAIS, c'est seulement parce que je vous aime et que je ne veux pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps ! *Heart*_

_Mbref, je vais écrire la suite. Parce que bon, vous voulez des news sur Tony. Hahaha. *fuit devant les haches (et toute autre arme blanche ou à feu) de ses lecteurs*_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Mort ou vif ?

_Euh... Salut._

_Héhéhé. Vous vous souvenez toujours de moi ? Hein ? Je sais deux semaines, c'est long. Trèèèèèèèèès long. Surtout que vous attendiez des nouvelles de Tony, hein. Pour ma défense, je dirais que beaucoup de travail s'est accumulé, et que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de moment à moi. Sauf pour dormir. Et lire les derniers chapitres postés. _

_Bref, vous avez de la chance que j'avais plusieurs heures de train aujourd'hui, j'ai pu finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Héhéhé. J'espère juste qu'il sera aussi bien que les autres. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, et à Lily pour sa correction malgré ses révisions de concours ! Lily, je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais ériger une statue en ton honneur ?_

_DiNozzo-NCIS : Dans quel état, c'est sur que ça va pas être la joie. Mouahaha. _

_Marguerite : Oui, vite, ça serait mieux ! Héhéhé..._

_PBG : Non, pas de Death Fic ! *panique* Bon, voici la suite. J'espère que cela calmera tes crises. Et vive les reviews déjantées ! _

_Pline et 84 (ne l'oublions pas) : Jessica est en vie, oui. En fait, pour Curtis/Carter, c'est juste que vu qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché d'infos sur "Curtis" parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était un faux nom, ils n'ont vu qu'après que c'était la même personne, avec l'aéroport. Et puis le changement de nom dans ce cas-la était "officiel". Mais pour Pilgrim/Grey... la réponse dans un des prochains chapitres ! Quant à Tony... Mouahahah... réponse dans ce chapitre ! _

_Gwenetsi : Jessica n'a rien ? Hé. Héhé. Héhéhé. Héhéhéhé. Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé. Hrm. Des news de Tony seront peut-être là dans ce chapitre ! :B_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**** :** Mort ou vif ?_  
_

Jessica se laissa tomber contre le grillage. Elle se recroquevilla, et, l'arme toujours en main, replia ses bras sur son buste, le dos courbé. Elle était exténuée, et le gaz n'arrangeait rien à la situation. L'ancien marine s'accroupit près d'elle.

- Hale.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, gardant ostensiblement la tête baissée sur le cadavre. Gibbs lui effleura l'épaule et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.

- Hale !

La jeune femme sursauta. Ses yeux se détachèrent avec difficulté du corps, pour se plonger dans le regard d'acier de son patron.

- Vous êtes blessée ?

Jessica n'avait pas l'air d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- J'appelle une ambulance, déclara Fornell en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

- Je… Je n'ai pas pu…

Jessica déglutit.

- Je n'ai pas pu le faire…

L'ancien marine fronça les sourcils.

- Pas pu faire quoi ?

Elle désigna de son arme le corps de Grey.

- Un coup de feu a éclaté, pourtant, dit Fornell en raccrochant. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tiré ?

Jessica ne répondit pas. Gibbs tourna la tête vers Fornell.

- Elle est en état de choc, ajouta l'agent du FBI. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse nous aider à trouver l'agent DiNozzo. J'espère que David et McGee le retrouverons à temps.

A l'entente du nom de l'agent sénior, Jessica se redressa. Elle semblait avoir repris contact avec la réalité.

- C'est trop tard, balbutia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Thomas m'a dit que Tony ne résistera pas. Il… il est blessé… le gaz…

- Quel gaz ?

- Le gaz… était censé nous tuer. Mais…

- … Curtis a eu des problèmes. Il a appelé, et a demandé à Grey de vous éliminer, conclut Gibbs.

Jessica déplia les bras pour agripper celui de l'ancien marine, l'air affolé.

- Il faut aller chercher Tony !

- Ziva et McGee sont dans le bâtiment. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à le trouver.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! La pièce était… elle était close. Il.. il a fermé les bouches d'aérations, mais l'air ne peut pas se renouveler ! Ils vont être exposés !

Gibbs se releva brusquement, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Les mains de Jessica lâchèrent son manteau, qui s'était teinté d'un rouge sombre, où l'agent s'était accroché. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, à présent appuyée contre le grillage. Sa chemise était teintée de sang. Jessica referma rapidement sa veste, prise d'un soudain frisson.

- Vous êtes blessée ? répéta Gibbs.

- Gibbs, vous avez… tiré… sur Thomas, qui se trouvait à seulement un mètre de moi. Comment voulez-vous ne pas recevoir quelques gouttes de sang ?

Gibbs plissa les yeux.

- Vous allez repartir avec l'ambulance.

- Non ! protesta Jessica. Ce bâtiment est un vrai labyrinthe. Je veux vous aider à chercher Tony. Il était avec moi. Il ne va pas bien. Je peux marcher, je pense.

Gibbs n'insista pas et se dirigea avec Fornell en direction du bâtiment. Jessica les suivit, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

* * *

- Je crois qu'on est déjà passé par ici.

- Non, Tim.

- Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette porte entrebâillée en bout de couloir.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Mais tous les couloirs et les portes se ressemblent ! Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Je veux dire…

Il s'interrompit sous le regard noir de sa collègue.

- … que… tu... Tu pourrais, éventuellement… commettre une erreur ? Termina Mc Gee, en déglutissant.

- Je ne me trompe pas, Mc Gee !

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'oubliais les talents cachés des agents du Mossad.

L'israélienne s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Tim, je trouve que Tony dépeint beaucoup trop sur toi. Tu devrais changer de fréquentation.

- "Déteint", Ziva, pas "dépeint".

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Se plaignit Ziva, d'un air faussement résigné.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, elle se tut, aux aguets. Elle scruta de ses yeux chocolat les quatre directions qu'offrait l'intersection. Puis plaqua brutalement McGee contre le mur.

- Baisse-toi ! s'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant pas le col en s'accroupissant au sol.

Un brusque coup de feu retentit, et toucha le mur au-dessus d'eux. Tout en se servant du coin du mur comme obstacle au tireur, elle examina les alentours, pour tenter de trouver l'homme qui avait tiré. McGee jeta un coup d'œil au mur opposé, et salua intérieurement les réflexes de Ziva, qui lui avait évités une mort certaine. La balle avait atteint l'endroit exact du mur où sa tête se trouvait quand il était debout.

- Un sniper ?

Ziva secoua la tête.

- Non. Pas de hauteur, pas de longue distance possible. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un très bon tireur.

- Grey ?

- Possible.

Un deuxième coup de feu retentit, dont la balle ricocha sur l'arrête du mur, à quelques centimètre du visage de Ziva. Elle échangea un regard avec McGee, puis, avec une parfait synchronisation, ils se levèrent, et tandis que Ziva tira, l'informaticien se plaça de l'autre côté du couloir d'où venait le tir.

L'agent tira à son tour, et la chute d'un corps ainsi qu'un grognement leur fit savoir qu'ils avaient touché leur adversaire. Ils attendirent quelques instants, mais aucun autre tir ne vint. Leurs sens aux aguets, l'arme en main, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, et trouvèrent le tireur à terre, qui essayait d'endiguer l'hémorragie de la blessure qu'il avait reçu au bras. En voyant les agents fédéraux, il tenta de reprendre son arme, mais déchanta bien vite devant leurs regards déterminés.

Il s'agissait d'un homme entre trente et quarante ans, le teint basané, le crâne rasé, des tatouages sur les bras. Bref, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Grey. Plutôt à un homme de main. Ce qui pouvait confirmer le fait qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où Tony était retenu.

- Où est l'homme que vous retenez ? demanda McGee, l'arme pointé sur lui.

L'homme de main ricana.

- Pas ici.

- Vous étiez seul ?

- Possible.

Ziva se tourna vers McGee.

- Il ment. Je penche plutôt pour un deuxième homme de main.

Puis elle s'adressa à l'homme.

- Quant à vous, vous allez me dire où se trouve votre otage. Parce que voyez-vous, il s'agit d'un membre de notre famille.

Elle craqua les doigts sous le regard effrayé de l'homme, qui se tourna vers McGee. L'informaticien haussa les épaules.

- Vous devriez répondre à sa question. Si vous voulez garder votre intégrité physique.

* * *

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe, ici, grommela Fornell.

Gibbs ne releva pas, et jetait de rapide regard à Jessica, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière, et regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle pour se remémorer son trajet. Les yeux rougis, le teint blafard, les cheveux détachés, elle faisait de son mieux pour garder un air calme. Mais Gibbs voyait bien qu'elle était bouleversée par les évènements qui s'étaient enchainés.

En même temps, il était sûr qu'en entrant au NCIS, elle ne s'était pas attendu à commencer par une telle enquête. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

- Quand arrive l'ambulance ? reprit l'ancien marine.

- Je dirais dans une petite demi-heure.

Une sonnerie retentit entre les murs. Gibbs décrocha rapidement.

- Oui, Gibbs.

- …

- … Vers l'est ? Très bien. Nous avons trouvé l'agent Hale.

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

- Ziva et McGee ont trouvé un homme de main. Ziva pensait qu'ils seraient deux. Et que Tony serait vers l'Est.

Fornell sortit son téléphone, et lança une application "boussole".

- Par ici, déclara-t-il en désignant une direction.

- Un boussole sur un téléphone ? souligna Gibbs, les yeux plissés en signe d'incompréhension.

Fornell eut un sourire en coin, puis ils empruntèrent la direction souhaitée.

Après quelques salles, vides, ils aperçurent une porte ouverte, un peu plus loin. Armes en main, Gibbs et Fornell ouvraient la marche. Jessica suivait, tout en ayant de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Elle s'appuyait discrètement sur le mur, tout en gardant les mains croisées sur sa veste fermée. Elle ne pouvait pas faiblir tout de suite. Après tout, toute cette affaire était de sa faute. Un doute horrible l'avait saisie dès qu'elle avait entendu son cousin dire que Tony était condamné. Elle voulait s'assurer de son état. Il le fallait.

Des pas précipités, venant d'un couloir de gauche, à l'intersection quelques mètres plus loin. Un homme apparut dans leur champ de vision. Basané, costaud, crâne rasé. Le deuxième homme de main.

- NCIS ! avertit Gibbs d'une voix faible !

- FBI ! ajouta Fornell, pour ne pas être en reste.

Au nom des deux agences, l'homme sortit son arme, et voulut tirer. Mais les deux hommes ne lui en laissèrent jamais le temps. L'homme lança son dernier souffle avant de toucher le sol. Après s'être approché du cadavre pour éloigner l'arme, ils se concentrèrent sur la porte, entrouverte vers l'intérieur.

- Gibbs il y a du gaz…

- Je sais, Hale. Mais la vie d'un de mes agents est en jeu. Et s'il ne vous a pas tué, il ne me fera rien.

- C'est un poison. Il ne tue pas tout de suite, d'après Thomas.

- Alors cela me laissera le temps de sortir DiNozzo de là.

Il poussa brusquement la porte, et s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre.

La première chose qu'ils sentirent fut l'odeur de sang. Qui était accompagnée des grandes traces au sol. La pièce était d'une taille moyenne. Jessica resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, le teint encore plus blanc. La vue de cette pièce suffisait à la faire se sentir mal.

Gibbs scruta la pièce, laissant ses yeux s'habituer au peu de lumière présente dans la salle. Puis, il vit le lit de camp, dans un coin, sur laquelle reposait une forme sombre. Fornell se précipita vers elle, tandis que Gibbs observait la pièce, les pupilles rétrécies par la colère. Il ne pouvait accepter le fait que l'on s'en prenne à son équipe. A sa famille.

Et cela, Curtis allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

- Il est vivant, Jethro. Mais son pouls est extrêmement faible. Il lui faut des soins d'urgence, et très rapidement. Sinon…

Gibbs serra les dents. Au moins son agent était vivant. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Jessica entra dans la pièce.

- Est-il… ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Vivant, répondit Gibbs, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Les jambes flageolantes, le dos courbé, une main s'aidait du mur, et l'autre tenait sa veste fermée. Une veste qui semblait être un peu plus rouge que lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé.

Jessica fut prise d'un grand soulagement, et ses nerfs se détendirent quelques peu. Elle eut un rire nerveux.

- Je suis soulagée. C'était ma faute. Et je n'ai pas pu tirer. Le... le troisième coup. Ce… ce n'était pas moi. Je suis désolée.

Prise de faiblesse, elle s'écroula au sol, sans que Gibbs ni Fornell ne puissent le prévoir. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha les pans de sa veste, qui, en s'ouvrant, révéla une tâche sombre sur son flanc droit.

Une tâche sombre, trop sombre, qui s'étendait à chaque seconde.

* * *

_Booooooooooon._

_Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée pour le postage tardif ? Herm. Donc, je pense que je posterai une fois pas semaine, le dimanche ou le samedi. Comme ça, j'aurai le temps de m'organiser, Héhéhé. (oui, je suis vraiment pas très futée 8D)_

_Et rangez vos haches. Parce que j'ai pas encore écrit la suite. Ça serait bête de me tuer, hein ?_

_Je vous laisse donc, et vous dis à bientôt ! o/_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Après l'action

_Euh... salut !_

_Non non vous ne rêvez pas. Ceci est bien le dix-septième chapitre. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée ce ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'avais pas mal de travail, mais par une volonté soudaine, j'ai pu le finir hier soir ! Je pense par contre que le rythme de postage ne sera pas très régulier, mais j'espère pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de l'année (voir même Noel !)_

_Et grâce à ma super correctrice, il est prêt pour ce soir ! Merci Lily !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci ! Voilà la suite ! :D_

_Marguerite : Oui, vite, à l'hôpital !_

_Pline : Oui, évite de me tuer, si tu veux la suite ! *sourire innocent* Et ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite est bien là !_

_84 : Merci d'avoir calmé Pline ;_; Je ne veux pas encore mourir..._

_PBG : *soutient le regard "à la Gibbs" de la lectrice* Ben attends, moi, faire mourir Jess ? ou Tony ? Noooooon... Je ne vois pas ou tu vas chercher tout ça. Je suis une perle, tout le monde le sait. Et puis, repose cette jolie mitraillette bleue. Même si elle s'entendrait surement bien avec Tracy._

_Gwen' : Oui oui, la suite, la suite ! Elle est... ici ! Donc, là, tu peux ranger tes haches, couteaux, ou autres armes blanches ou à feu ! :D_

_Anonym : Merci ! o/_

_Santa : Secret Santa officiel ? C'te classe ! J'ai le droit de demander ce que je veux ? Non ? Comment ça, non ? Quoi ? Ça dépend de la suite ? Roh, radin, la voici, ta suite ! Et décommande toutes ces armes ! *air suppliant*_

_Bon, je vous laisse et vous retrouve plus bas ! Aujourd'hui, au menu, moins d'action, plus de réaction, et quelques interrogations !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**Après l'action...

- Bon. Récapitulons toute cette affaire.

Ziva, assise à son bureau, tentait de mettre au clair et d'ordonner tous les éléments qui s'étaient accumulés ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Tony et Jessica, deux jours plus tôt, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à faire incarcérer Curtis. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était démêler tout ça, afin de tourner la page.

L'israélienne se tourna vers McGee.

- Tout commence en Irak, il y deux ans.

- Une mission secrète est donnée à cinq hommes : Thomas Grey et Philip Hawk, réservistes et biochimistes, ainsi que Brian Skinner, Derek Emerson et Josh Botteler, continua l'informaticien.

- Une mission qui consistait.. qui consistait en quoi ?

- Infiltration et test d'une arme biochimique.

- Mais celle-ci a mal tournée, parce qu'il y avait une taupe.

- Qui s'est révélée être Thomas Grey. Il a dû passer un marché avec eux, et empocher une part.

- D'après les dires de Jessica, Grey a parlé d'un chantage. Ses coéquipiers menaçaient de le dénoncer s'il ne leur donnait pas de l'argent. Et Curtis, une sorte d'agent de liaison avec ce groupe terroriste, aurait joué sur le fait qu'il avait un choc post-traumatique pour le monter contre ses équipiers afin qu'il les tue. Comme ça, plus de problème.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi on a pas fait le lien entre Scott Pilgrim et Thomas Grey ?

- Parce que peu de temps après avoir été rapatrié, il y a deux ans, il s'est fait refaire le visage suite à un accident de voiture. Bien sûr, l'opération n'était pas mentionnée, mais Ducky a trouvé que notre victime avait pris bien des rendez-vous pour un docteur spécialisé. Et il a mené sa petite enquête.

- Je crois qu'il a pris goût à enquêter, sourit Ziva.

McGee eut un sourire en coin.

- Donc, au final, il les a tués. Mais c'est Curtis qui tirait les ficelles, et, voulant de l'argent, il a kidnappé Tony, afin d'obtenir une rançon. Mais quand il a vu qu'on l'avait coincé, il a voulu supprimer les otages, conclut Ziva.

- Mais Gibbs est intervenu à temps, ajouta McGee.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone.

Des bruits de pas interrompirent leur conversation, et ils tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Abby, son parapluie à la main, ainsi que son sac à main, se tenait au milieu de l'Open Space, son manteau sur le dos, prête à partir.

- Je vais y aller, il est tard. Et puis, je vais passer à l'hôpital, voir comment vont Tony et Jessica. Vous ne venez pas ?

- Se serait avec plaisir, Abby, mais là, on doit finir de rédiger le rapport, soupira l'israélienne.

- Oui, c'est vrai vous pouvez y aller demain, continua Abby. Surtout que Gibbs est déjà là-bas, on ne va pas tous y aller en même temps !

- Gibbs est à Bethesda ? demanda McGee en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, Tim. Bon, je vais y aller, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans les embouteillages, déclara la laborantine en tournant les talons vers l'ascenseur.

Et sur un dernier sourire, accompagné d'un geste de la main, les portes se refermèrent sur elle.`

* * *

Le réveil avait été difficile. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie si mal après une opération. Heureusement, un peu plus tard, la perfusion l'avait fait dormir quelques heures. Son esprit était vide. Elle ne voulait penser à rien. Et surtout, elle avait peur. Peur de faire face. Elle avait menti à Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Son patron. Et elle sentait qu'il serait bientôt là pour lui faire un rapport.

Allongée sur le même lit d'hôpital depuis maintenant deux jours, Jessica était perdue dans ses pensées. Après tout, que faire d'autre, quand on était cloué sur un lit toute la journée, avec une perfusion et un bandage serré sur le flanc ? Rien, à part réfléchir.

Tandis que la nuit recouvrait la ville, elle repensa à sa captivité. Elle n'avait pas revu Tony depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance dans l'usine abandonnée. D'après le médecin, son état était critique, mais le pronostic vital ne semblait pas engagé. Cependant, Jessica pensait que c'était plutôt une ruse du médecin, car Tony n'était pas encore sortit de la salle de réveil. Il était toujours en observation. Et cela était inquiétant.

Elle savait aussi que Gibbs était dans le couloir, non loin d'ici. Elle avait bien vu le lien qui unissait les deux hommes. Le lien que son patron niait et qui était pourtant si évident. Elle le devinait, assit sur une chaise, un gobelet de café infect à la main. Un énième café. Attendant que son fils daigne se réveiller enfin.

Jessica se secoua. Dieu, elle détestait l'hôpital. Il la faisait toujours philosopher. Et ça sentait toujours tellement mauvais.

Un bruit de pas la fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle se retourna, croyant qu'une infirmière venait pour ses bandages. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici.

- Salut, fit la jeune gothique, ses affaires à la mains, en se balançant sur ses jambes, gênée.

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait, dans ce stupide couloir blanc. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Son seul point d'encrage était le café. Un café qu'il engloutissait par litre, et qui définissait son temps. Le temps qu'il passait à attendre.

A attendre que son agent sénior se réveille.

Il n'aimait pas attendre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà entré dans la salle de réveil pour donner une bonne claque derrière la tête de cette tête de mule de DiNozzo. Cela avait bien marché avec la peste, après tout. Mais non. Le docteur avait été formel. Il était à la limite du coma lorsqu'il était arrivé. Les médecins l'avaient opéré à temps. Il fallait maintenant attendre qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Pour savoir si, psychologiquement, il avait autant réussi à surmonter cette épreuve que les chirurgiens de l'opérer.

Une balle dans l'épaule, une dans la jambe, quelques plaies et contusions, ainsi qu'un possible empoisonnement au gaz. Voilà les diverses blessures recensées par le médecin. Autant de blessures qui vaudront à son auteur des décennies de prison. Voir la peine de mort. Gibbs ne serait pas contre.

Tobias était reparti au FBI afin de prévenir son supérieur et le secrétaire de la Navy que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, pour l'enquête.

Pour la santé de ses agents, rien n'était moins sur. Tony était toujours inconscient, et Jessica se remettait lentement de ses blessures. Il n'avait pas encore été voir la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'ailleurs. Il été toujours en colère. Mais il ne savait pas contre qui il devait la diriger. Il avala une autre gorgée de café, pour essayer de se calmer. Et repensa à la tête qu'avait tiré Curtis quand il avait appris que tout avait échoué pour lui.

Il regarda sa montre. Près de dix-heures et demi. Il observa son gobelet vide, en pensant aux réserves qu'il devrait faire, une nuit encore.

* * *

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. La première l'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de la deuxième. Et celle-ci était gênée de la présence de la première. Abby se mordit les lèvres, tritura ses doigts, puis s'avança d'un pas.

- Salut, répéta la laborantine.

Jessica hocha la tête, encore un peu surprise que la gothique soit venue la voir. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir entendu demander à Gibbs combien de temps elle allait rester, alors qu'elle sortait à peine du laboratoire pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne lui en portait pas rancune cependant. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'une personne n'aime pas voir ses habitudes changer. Malgré cela, elle sentait toujours une pointe de tristesse. Elle aurait voulu elle aussi avoir une famille encore en vie.

Elle reprit alors contenance, et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Vous venez voir Tony ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'est pas encore sorti de la salle de réveil mais…

- Non, coupa brusquement Abby, avant de se reprendre. Oups, désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre.

Jessica haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais m'excuser. De t'avoir mal jugée. Parce que, tu sais, au NCIS, certains nouveaux n'étaient pas ce qu'ils croyaient être. Langer, Lee… alors j'ai eu.. quelques préjugés. Je suis désolée. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Devant la mine déconfite d'Abby, Jessica ne put s'empêcher de rire. Soulagée, la jeune gothique se précipita sur la blessée pour lui faire un câlin "made in Abby".

- Abby.. je crois que j'ai un peu mal…

La laborantine la relâcha.

- Désolée ! Et puis, ne me vouvoie plus ! Je suis à peine plus vieille que toi. Enfin, je crois. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Gibbs. C'est étrange, il savait que Tony était encore en soin. Il n'est pas venu te voir ? Je pensais vraiment le trouver ici, et..

- Abby.

- Franchement, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Tu sais que c'est grâce à ton idée des billets marqués qu'on a pu vous localiser ! Alors...

- Abby !

- Oui ?

Jessica tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

- C'est de ma faute si on s'est retrouvé comme ça. Si je n'avais pas caché que je connaissais Thomas, et si j'avais dit que j'avais vu Tony pour la dernière fois juste avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever..

- Qu'est-ce que tu y aurais pu ?

- Pardon ?

- Le dire à Gibbs n'aurait pas empêché Grey et Curtis d'enlever Tony. D'ailleurs, il avait soit disant péri, et même toi, tu l'ignorais. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça aurait fait avancer l'enquête !

Devant le regard septique de la jeune femme, Abby s'assit près du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Jessica retira sa main.

- Je m'inquiète, Abby. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais… je voulais juste faire du bon travail. Quand le directeur m'a annoncé où j'allais être affectée durant ma période d'essai, j'étais contente J'ai toujours voulu faire partie d'une agence fédérale. Et parce que le directeur m'a assuré que vous étiez la meilleure équipe. Mais je n'avais pas pensé…

Jessica inspira un bon coup, refoulant des larmes qu'elle jugeait de faiblesse qui montaient à ses yeux.

- Jess…. tu n'es là que depuis quelques jours…

- Et en quelques jours, j'ai réussi à mettre en danger de mort un des agents de mon éventuel futur patron ! J'ai foiré ma carrière, c'est moi qui te le dit. Avant même qu'elle ne commence. Ironique, non ? ajouta la jeune femme, avec un pâle sourire.

- Jess, je te le promets, Gibbs ne t'en voudra pas. Certes, il est en colère, mais pas contre toi, contre Curtis ! Bien sûr, il te passera un savon. Comme à Tony. Parce qu'il a voulu pousser plus loin seul. Mais cela fait parti du grand cycle de la vie du NCIS, Jessy ! Et dans quelques jours, vous serez en super forme pour une nouvelle enquête !

La jeune femme voulait croire aux paroles gaies de sa nouvelle amie.

- Abby, je ne crois pas que ta dernière phrase ne se réalise un jour.

- Quoi ?

- Retourner sur le terrain. Abby, il n'y a même pas la place pour un autre bureau ! Je le sens bien, Abby. Peut-être que tu m'as acceptée comme amie, mais comme collègue ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Tu n'es pas sur le terrain ! Tu crois vraiment que Gibbs m'acceptera ? Ou même l'agent David, ou McGee ? Et même Tony ?

- Il faut toujours du temps pour accepter le changement, dit Abby d'une voix douce. Regarde Ziva. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, nous lui faisions encore moins confiance qu'à toi.

Jessica fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle faisait partie du Mossad. Bon, Gibbs lui a fait confiance assez rapidement, mais moi, j'ai eu du mal, au début. Parce que.. Parce qu'elle est arrivée juste après Kate, termina Abby, une note de tristesse dans la voix.

- Kate ?

- L'agent avant Ziva. Elle est morte tuée par le frère de Ziva. Tu comprends que nous avions des méfiances vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais regarde ! Environ dix ans plus tard, personne n'envisagerait l'équipe sans elle.

- Mais Gibbs lui faisait confiance. Et je doute qu'il fasse de même avec moi. Je ne sais pas, Abby. C'est très gentil de me réconforter, mais je ne supporterais pas de me faire virer avant même d'avoir été embauchée définitivement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Jessica haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais… annuler la période d'essai. Et je me tournerai vers quelque de… de moins dangereux… pour mon entourage.

Abby se leva brusquement, les yeux ronds.

- Comment tu peux faire ça ? Nous faire ça ? Me faire ça ? Tu as sauvé la vie de Tony, et je continuerai à défendre cette idée ! Je croyais que tu voulais vraiment être agent fédéral !

- Et je le veux ! Mais est-ce que je le peux ? C'est une autre affaire, Abby ! Tu ne vois pas dans quel pétrin je nous ai mis, ces derniers jours ?

Abby se calma, et soupira, tout en retenant un sourire.

- Quoi ? grogna Jessica, le mine boudeuse de voir que la gothique n'avait pas l'air de la prendre au sérieux.

- Tu sais, les évènements de ces derniers jours, c'est la routine pour nous. Tony nous a mis dans des situations bien plus complexes et bien plus périlleuses. Alors arrête de t'en faire pour ça, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. J'irais parler à Gibbs, si tu y tiens.

- Non, je ne..

- Me parler de quoi ?

Les deux jeunes femme se retournèrent brusquement, en voyant entrer dans la chambre l'homme aux yeux d'acier, sa veste sous le bras, et son café à la main, le regard indéchiffrable.

* * *

_Pas trop d'AIPM, non ? Si ? J'espère que non, hein._

_Bon, normalement, je pense pouvoir poster un autre chapitre d'ici à la fin de l'année (je vous dois bien ça, après vous avoir fait poireauter tout ce temps)._

_A plus ! :D_


	19. Chapitre 18 : La réaction

_Sali salut !_

_Tout d'abord, bonne année et bonne santé à tous et à toutes !_

_Non, je n'ai pas réussi à finir ce chapitre pendant les vacances, comme promis. Et je m'en excuse platement devant vous. Enfin, j'ai fini celui-là. _

_Merci beaucoup à Lily qui a pris sur son temps de révisions pour me corriger. _

_Et merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai atteint les cent, merci Santa ! ;_;_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci beaucoup !_

_Marguerite : Merci ! :D_

_Gwenetsi : tant mieux si la conversation entre Abby et Jessi t'a plu ! x) Et la suite, la voilà ! (en espérant qu'elle reste correct, héhé...)_

_Pline84 : Mince, je pensais pourtant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de faire de crise ! Mais je vais t'aider à guérir (si jamais une telle chose est possible), car voilà la suite !_

_PBG : AIPM ? Bon. Tant pis alors. Merci !_

_Merci aussi à mon Santa (mais qui était-ce ?), et à Anonym. Et aussi à tenshihouou pour le follow._

_Sur ce je vous dis : bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapiter 18 : … La réaction**

Jessica se figea en voyant entrer l'ancien marine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne. Abby, quant à elle, se précipita vers Gibbs et le prit dans ses bras.

- Gibbs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu restais dans le couloir à attendre des nouvelles de Tony ? Tu en as ? Hein ?

- Abby.

La jeune femme s'écarta, soucieuse devant la mine impassible qu'arborait toujours son patron.

- Quoi, il va mal ? Non, ne me dis pas qu'il…

- Il va bien. Il commence à se réveiller.

Abby eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Génial ! Quand pourrons-nous aller le voir ?

- Pas avant demain. Il est tard, il doit se reposer. D'ailleurs…

Gibbs fronça les sourcils tout en regardant sa laborantine

- Comment es-tu entrée ? Les visites sont interdites à cette heure.

- C'est mon secret. Et puis, je te signale que toi aussi tu ne devais pas quitter ton couloir. Ils t'ont accepté uniquement là-bas. Moi, je voulais parler à Jessica.

Voyant que la conversation commençait à dériver vers elle, la jeune femme se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle même. Elle s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, en espérant que la discussion tournerait court. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Mais sa chance tourna. Le regard acier de l'ancien marine s'aiguilla tout de suite vers la jeune femme. Abby se mordit les lèvres, tout en se demandant comment rompre le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

- Au fait, Gibbs... Commença-t-elle, bien décidée à aider sa nouvelle amie.

La gothique inspira, en ignorant les regards désespérés de Jessica.

- Je suis sur que tu es ici pour passer un savon à Jessica. Et ne dis pas non, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les sourcils de l'ancien marine se froncer encore plus. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne le feras pas.

- Abby…

- Tu sais, ce qu'elle a fait était très courageux ! En plus, sans les billets marqués, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on arrive à temps ! Enfin, je ne dis pas que tu n'aurais pas tout tenté, mais…

- Abby…

- Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais pu les localiser ! Alors s'il te plait, ne va pas traumatiser une convalescente !

- Abby !

Cette fois, la laborantine s'arrêta. Car la voix qui venait de l'interrompre une fois de plus n'était pas celle de Gibbs, mais celle de Jessica. La jeune femme s'était redressée avec peine, et fixait Abby, déterminée.

- Abby, reprit Jessica. Si l'Agent Gibbs veut me parler, laisse-le faire. Mais, merci d'avoir voulu me remonter le moral. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Abby se mordit les lèvres, puis, n'y tenant plus, enjamba le mètre qui les séparait pour lui faire un câlin abbyesque. Autant dire que l'agent en formation dû se débattre fortement pour que la gothique lâche prise.

- Je vais aller m'acheter du Caf-pow, tenta de se justifier Abby, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Jessica sourit, puis fit face à son patron. Elle n'osa pas croiser les yeux qu'elle devinait glacés de l'agent. Elle agrippa les couvertures, nerveuse, puis décida de briser le silence. Si certains pensaient qu'il était d'or, pour elle, il semblait de mort.

- Je voulais vous dire…

Elle reprit son souffle, inspirant profondément.

- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, agent Gib…

- Règle numéro six.

- Pardon ?

Devant l'incrédulité de la jeune femme, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Ne jamais s'excuser.

Jessica ne comprenait toujours pas. La façon de penser de l'ancien marine était vraiment déroutante. Obscure, même.

- Pourquoi ?

Il répondit après un bref silence.

- C'est un signe de faiblesse.

- Je pensais qu'au contraire il fallait un grand courage.

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Gibbs but une gorgée de café, mais ne releva pas.

- Vous êtes en colère après moi ?

- Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

- Vous répondez à mes questions par d'autres questions.

- Et vous ne répondez pas aux miennes.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas quoi ?

- Je me reproche de ne pas vous avoir dit que je connaissais Grey. Mais Abby m'a dit que cela n'aurait rien amélioré, et que j'avais sauvé la vie de Tony. Mais je ne sais pas. Je vous ai mentit. Êtes-vous en colère après moi parce que je vous ai mentit ?

- Vous posez enfin les bonnes questions, déclara Gibbs avec un sourire en coin.

- Et ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais Abby a raison. Sans les billets marqués, nous n'aurions pas pu vous retrouver.

- J'ai été trop loin.

- Vous avez fait preuve de courage.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…

- Moi non plus.

Un ange passa. Jessica tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et croisa les bras autour des jambes, qu'elle avait ramenées devant elle.

- Dites-moi, Agent Gibbs…

Elle se tourna vers l'ancien marine.

- Je crois que je vais démissionner.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas à ma place. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Et après ce que j'ai déclenché…

- Vous ne démissionnerez pas.

- Je ne veux pas être virée !

- Qui a dit que vous le seriez ?

- Mais… Je…

- Vous voulez être agent fédéral, oui ou non ?

- Je... Oui, bien sûr…

- Alors apprenez de vos erreurs, et surtout, sachez que ce genre d'évènement sera monnaie courante !

Jessica ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ancien marine réagisse de cette façon. Elle avait remarqué que l'homme n'était pas bavard, et qu'il était même plutôt avare en parole. La jeune femme prit cela pour un conseil avisé.

Mais elle savait ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Qu'importe ce que dirait Gibbs, Abby ou les autres. Sa décision était presque prise. Presque.

Un long silence passa, que Jessica rompit encore.

- Et maintenant ?

Gibbs but la dernière gorgée de son café et observa le fond du gobelet avec agacement. Puis il tourna la tête vers Jessica, les sourcils froncés.

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Je sais très bien que je ne serais jamais à ma place, agent Gibbs, ennuis ou pas. Je devrais essayer d'être transférée dans une nouvelle équipe.

- Non.

Gibbs s'approcha de la jeune femme, puis la fixa de ses yeux d'aciers. Jessica soutint son regard, gardant une assurance feinte. Même si elle n'en menait pas large.

- Observez. Apprenez. Grandissez. On est plus à l'école.

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle s'apprêta à répondre, quand un mouvement vers la porte les fit tourner la tête. Gibbs se redressa, pour observer la mine inquiète d'Abby dans l'encadrement de la porte, son gobelet de Caf-Pow à la main. Son regard passa entre les deux personnes dans la pièce.

- Je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas, mais hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu lui as passé un savon ? Commença la laborantine, énergiquement. J'en étais sûre. Tu ne l'as pas renvoyée ? Hein ? Parce que tu sais, Jess m'a dit qu'elle voulait vraiment être agent fédérale…

- Non.

Abby s'arrêta, surprise. Elle avait préparé mentalement un discours très argumenté. Et voilà que, d'un mot d'un seul, il semblait s'envoler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer.

- Oh, reprit-elle. Tu veux écouter quand même ce que j'avais à dire ? J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, tu sais.

- Non, merci, répliqua Gibbs, une ombre de sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Dommage, conclut Abby avec une moue boudeuse. Au fait, je t'ai pris ton café.

Jessica sourit en voyant la complicité qui les unissait. Une complicité qu'elle savait hors de portée pour elle. Elle se sentait un peu comme un livre qu'on aurait essayé de ranger sur une étagère, alors qu'il ne restait qu'une minuscule place. On pouvait toujours tenter de le faire rentrer, il resterait toujours trop grand pour le petit espace restant. Au final, Jessica ne pouvait qu'observer cette grande famille. Pas en faire partie.

Elle sourit en repensant aux évènements récents. I peine deux semaines, elle était tranquillement chez elle, à préparer sa période d'essai au sein de l'agence fédérale. Comment aurait-elle pu penser se retrouver mêlée à tout cela ?

Un silence s'installa, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Hale ! Je viens pour vos… Quoi ?

Helen, l'infirmière en charge des soins s'arrêta net, en voyant les deux intrus dans la chambre de la malade. SA malade. Grande, de forte carrure, elle avait tout d'une matrone. Oui, une matrone au bon cœur mais au sale caractère. Beaucoup lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à un personnage de film, un peu cliché, mais elle s'en fichait. Car elle apportait du réconfort à ses patients. Et cela, elle savait plus que quiconque qu'ils en avaient besoins, coincés dans cet hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Le teint rouge, les mais crispées sur le chariot sur lesquels s'étendaient le nécessaire de soins, elle faisait couler son regard sur l'agent et la gothique.

- Oh oh, fit simplement Abby.

- NCIS, répondit calmement Gibbs, en montrant sa plaque.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, fit Helen avec humeur. On m'avait prévenu que des fédéraux se baladaient dans l'hôpital. Vous êtes les seuls visiteurs. Et c'est pour quoi je vous demande ce que vous faites ici, MAINTENANT ?

- Je venais m'enquérir de la santé de mon agent.

- A presque minuit ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? On m'avait dit que vous attendiez dans le couloir pour un certain DiNozzo. Et vous, Mademoiselle ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ? Non. En fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Alors maintenant, ouste ! Sortez d'ici, laissez cette pauvre fille se reposer comme il se doit ! Vous, retournez dans votre couloir ! indiqua-t-elle à Gibbs, avec un doigt menaçant. Et vous, allez vous reposer ! Vous avez une mine de déterrée ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Abby.

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu dire un mot, Gibbs et Abby se retrouvèrent à la porte.

Helen ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement. Jessica, les yeux écarquillés par l'absurdité de la scène - la matrone déversant sa colère contre un marine insensible, et reprochant à une gothique d'avoir l'air déterrée- la fit éclater de rire. Communicatif, le rire détendit les traits de la matrone, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Peu à peu, le rire se transforma en fou rire. Jessica se tenait le ventre, incapable de s'arrêter. Incapable d'endiguer les larmes qui en résultaient. Ces dernières roulèrent, intarissables, sur ses joues rouges à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Peu à peu, le fou rire se transforma en douleur. Les larmes de joies devinrent larmes de souffrance. Des larmes d'exutoires, qui permirent d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, captive avec Tony, sans savoir si ils allaient s'en sortir.

Peur, panique, angoisse… Tant de sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de cacher, parfois en vain. Et à présent que cela était terminé, il fallait passer à autre chose. Tourner la page. Et pour cela, se débarrasser de tout ça. Même si rien ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment.

Helen, émue devant le désespoir de la jeune femme, lui prit la main. Celle-là même qui se crispait sur sa blessure. Une blessure qui, à cause des sanglots qui la secouait, recommençait à lui faire mal. Doucement, Helen dégagea la main tremblante. Habituée à ce genre de réactions - elle en avait vu, en presque vingt ans de service- elle s'assit au bord du lit, et la prit maternellement dans ses bras, lui offrant un appui silencieux.

Et Jessica pleura, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Abby se retenait de sourire. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas éclaté de rire en voyant la tête que tirait l'ancien marine, une fois mit à la porte ? Personne. Et elle ne savait même pas comment elle faisait pour ne pas rire.

En même temps, l'infirmière n'avait pas tort. Il était presque minuit. Les horaires de visites étaient plus que largement dépassées.

Elle regarda son patron qui fulminait, les sourcils froncer, le gobelet à la main.

- On devrait attendre pour Tony.

Gibbs acquiesça. Ils allaient partir, quand un bruit derrière la porte les stoppa un moment.

Rire. Larmes. Douleur.

Abby sentit son envie de rire disparaitre. Gibbs tourna les talons, sans un mot. La gothique le suivit.

Ils atteignaient le couloir des soins intensifs, quand un médecin, à l'allure pressée, s'approcha rapidement d'eux.

- Vous êtes l'agent Gibbs ? demanda-t-il, apparemment soulagé de le trouver. Il faut que vous veniez. C'est très urgent.

Gibbs et Abby échangèrent un regard.

- C'est à propos de l'Agent DiNozzo…

La main d'Abby serra son sac. Les yeux de l'ancien marine se firent de glace.

Non. Ils ne voulaient pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionna agressivement Gibbs.

- Il s'est pleinement réveillé. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il reste faible. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite demain, si vous…

Le médecin n'acheva pas sa phrase. L'ancien marine n'était déjà plus là.

* * *

_Bon. Normalement, ceci devrait être l'avant dernier chapitre. L'intrigue est bouclée, et les personnages sont maintenant sains et saufs. _

_Après viendra le prologue._

_Mais je pense que certains d'entre vous vont réclamer le Tibbs qui devait suivre, mais qui ne viendra pas parce que je vais faire ma méchante et faire une ellipse. Je sais, je vous aime aussi. Donc, j'ai pensé que peut être je ferais des Bonus, du coup. Si vous êtes sages._

_Maintenant, je m'en vais en Antarctique, parce que je trouve que ce chapitre est vraiment un puzzle mal ficelé. *fait ses valises*_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Choix

_Bonjour !_

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Avec le nouveau et dernier chapitre de cette histoire... On peut dire que j'en aurais mis du temps, à l'écrire. Et encore, je le trouve vraiment bancal. Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas finir une histoire (en happy-end) ?_

_Bon, c'est pas tout à fait terminé, hein. Mais j'en parlerais en bas 8)_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : merci, et voici la suite !_

_Marguerite : Elle est là !_

_Gwen : Hum, non, je ne vais pas sur le forum. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas qu'il y en avait un. 8B *saute par la fenêtre*_

_Ncislove54 : Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews et les fav ! :D Je suis de retour, et voici la suite ^^_

_PBG et Pline : Arg. Hum. (Comment leur annoncer ça ?) ... PBG... Pline... vous savez... pour le Tibbs.. Je... (Non, je vais rien dire. Je tiens à ma tête.)... ben.. y en a 8D_

_Merci à DiNozzogirl pour le fav :)_

_Mention spéciale à Lily, qui m'a corrigé à la vitesse de l'éclair ! (je lui ai donné hier soir tard, et ce matin, il était tout chaud tout beau dans ma boite mail). T'es la meillleure !_

_J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Choix**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Au travers de la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil d'hiver faisaient voleter de petites particules de poussières. Un léger vent balayait les arbres alignés au dehors, faisant frissonner les rares personnes ayant quittées leur logis pour s'aventurer dans le froid, en ce dimanche matin.

Tony s'ennuyait ferme. Les visites n'étaient autorisées que l'après midi et il se sentait effroyablement seul. Il s'était réveillé trois semaines auparavant environ, et les visites s'étaient enchainées. Bien que certaines personnes auraient trouvé toute cette précipitation épuisante, lui, au contraire, aimait cette compagnie. La compagnie de sa "famille". Ce n'était certainement pas son père qui allait débarquer pour lui demander des nouvelles.

Mais il n'était que dix heures. Et il détestait l'hôpital.

L'agent sénior grommelait, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et une tête brune méchée passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

Tony sourit.

- Faut voir, Schtroumpfette. T'as apporté un bon film ?

* * *

-Salut… Patron.

Le lendemain de l'annonce du réveil, Gibbs fut enfin autorisé à voir son agent sénior. Encore faible, et quelques peut déconcentré, Tony s'efforçait de rester éveillé. L'ancien marine fixait le blessé d'un air neutre, même si Tony pouvait apercevoir au fond de ses prunelles bleues acier une lueur d'inquiétude. Lueur qu'il n'aurait jamais avouée.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça irait mieux si je pouvais sortir d'ici. Tu veux pas signer ma décharge ? Je peux pas encore me lever.

- Certainement pas, DiNozzo. Tu vas rester ici.

- Oui, mais j'imagine déjà ce que seront les prochaines semaines. Je dé-teste les hôpitaux.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne sortiras que lorsque tu seras en état.

- Je suis éveillé, et entier. Je suis en état, d'une certaine manière, non ?

Mais devant le regard de glace de son patron, l'agent se ravisa rapidement.

* * *

- Quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir ? demanda Ziva.

- Je ne sais pas. Apparemment j'ai besoin d'une rééducation de la jambe. Et de l'épaule. Pas de sortie avant au moins deux mois. Et encore… J'ai bien l'impression que je vais y passer beaucoup plus de temps, termina Tony, en grimaçant à cette idée.

La jeune femme était venue le voir le même soir. Assise sur une chaise pliante, elle commençait presque à regretter d'être venue. Après tout, toutes les inquiétudes du monde ne valaient pas les heures de jérémiades qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de Tony.

Enfin, au moins, elle savait qu'il était dans son état normal.

* * *

- Alors, McGeek, vous êtes sur une nouvelle enquête ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te le dire si c'était le cas, Tony, répliqua Tim.

- Je le savais ! gémit l'italien. C'est pas juste, moi je m'ennuie ici, et vous, vous vous éclatez sur le terrain !

- Voyons, Tony, ne dramatise pas. Dans quelques semaines, tu seras sur pieds, et tu reviendras sur le terrain !

- Je vois la jubilation sur ton visage, McVantard ! asséna Tony, outragé, en désignant l'agent du doigt. Tu profites de ta supériorité ! C'est… c'est trop nul !

McGee soupira. Décidément, l'agent convalescent était en bonne voie de guérison.

* * *

-Abby….

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais…. me relâcher un peu ? J'ai un peu… de mal à respirer, en fait.

- Oh pardon pardon ! s'exclama la gothique, en s'écartant aussitôt.

Tony se massa le cou, sans pouvoir retenir un soupir faussement vexé.

- Je suis encore convalescent, Abby.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es malade quand tu le veux, en fait.

- Vraiment ?

* * *

James Bond était reclu, seul, dans une vaste demeure, dont les fenêtres étaient barricadées par des planches. Il attendait l'ennemi.

Tony, plongé dans le film, mastiquait ses chips, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il buvait chaque parole, surement pour en retenir les phrases cultes qu'il pourrait un jour ressortir quand l'occasion serait la bonne. Et ainsi, se vanter de ses qualités de cinéphile, comme toujours.

Depuis qu'il était en état de se rester éveillé plus de deux heures, s'était devenu un rituel. Sachant que tous les deux détestaient les hôpitaux, ils avaient décidés de se faire des séances cinéma plusieurs fois par semaine. Abby apportait des chips, que Jessica cachait sous une grosse robe de chambre.

Aujourd'hui, s'était le visionnage du dernier James Bond. Tony était subjugué.

La jeune femme, de son côté, suivait aussi. Mais parfois, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle repensait, encore, à tout ça. Et malgré la bonne volonté de tout le monde, elle avait besoin d'air. De réfléchir. Si cela en valait vraiment la peine.

- Jess…

La jeune femme sursauta.

- C'est fini.

- Quoi ?

- Le film.

- Ah ? Oh oui, bien sûr !

Elle se leva brusquement du lit vide qu'elle avait rapproché de celui de son collègue, afin de mieux voir la petite télé accrochée au mur. Tout en enlevant le DVD, elle entendit les commentaires que l'agent sénior ne pouvait retenir. On était cinéphile, ou ne l'était pas, après tout.

Tout en dissimulant un sourire, elle rangea le petit disque dans sa boîte.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Il est midi. Cette après-midi, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour nous rendre visite. Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-elle.

- À plus ! sourit Tony, sans prendre garde à la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

Tout en sortant de la chambre, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil. Elle avait pris sa décision.

* * *

Abby, Tim et Ziva marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il était environ seize heures. La laborantine jubilait. Elle avait réussi à avoir une excellente version du dernier film de Peter Jackson, qui venait de sortir. C'est Tony qui allait aimer ça !

- Pourquoi Gibbs n'est pas venu ? demanda McGee, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Apparemment, il est de garde au NCIS. Il viendra ce soir, je pense, argua Ziva.

- Ce n'est pas mardi que Jessi sort de l'hôpital ? questionna Abby.

- C'est ce que le médecin a dit. Mais il n'était pas confiant. Surtout à cause du gaz. Il aurait voulu lui faire passer des examens supplémentaires, répondit Ziva.

- Mais tout va bien ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, quand elle sortira mardi, je voudrais lui faire une petite fête de réception ! Vous m'aiderez à préparer, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta la gothique, surexcitée.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de leur collègue. Ziva frappa, puis entra, n'entendant aucune réponse. Ils s'avancèrent dans la petite pièce.

Quand la surprise les frappa.

Le lit avait été refait. Tous les appareils avaient disparus. La pièce sentait bon le propre. Comme si personne n'avait été hospitalisé dans cette chambre.

Comme si la dernière personne à avoir séjourné ici était déjà partie.

Abby ouvrait la bouche, puis la refermait, incapable de produire un seul son. Ziva fronçait les sourcils, et McGee regardait autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils se tenaient là, interdits, quand une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle fut seulement à moitié surprise de les voir ici.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes ?

- Agent McGee et Agent David, NCIS, répondit Ziva en dévoilant le badge à sa ceinture.

- Nous sommes bien dans la chambre de l'agent Hale ? Jessica Hale ? demanda Abby, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Jessica Hale ? répéta l'infirmière. Ah, c'est donc ça. Elle m'avait prévenu de vérifier si des personnes viendrait pour lui rendre visite.

- Où est-elle ? demanda McGee.

- Elle est partie il y a environ deux heures. Avec confirmation du médecin, elle a signé sa décharge, puis s'en est allée.

- Où ? questionna immédiatement Ziva.

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle avait l'air pressée.

- Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Je ne suis qu'une infirmière agent David. Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'elle me confie une telle chose ?

Ziva soupira, tandis que McGee se passait une main sur le front.

- Vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi. Nous allons donc partir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Attendez ! appela l'infirmière.

Ils se stoppèrent. L'infirmière sortit une enveloppe de sa poche, et la leur tendit. Abby l'arracha d'un coup sec, et s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

- Elle m'a demandé de vous faire passer ceci. J'espère que tout va bien pour elle. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

- J'espère surtout qu'elle avait une bonne raison, marmonna Abby, en dépliant la lettre.

- Attends, l'empêcha McGee. On devrait peut-être la lire avec tout le monde.

- Je me charge d'aller prévenir Tony ! proposa Abby. Allez prévenir le grand chef, vous ne serez pas trop de deux ! dit-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Les deux agents se regardèrent.

- Comment on l'annonce à Gibbs ? grimaça McGee.

- On tire à pile ou face ? proposa Ziva.

* * *

Dans le taxi, Jessica soupirait.

D'après le médecin, elle ne devrait plus avoir mal à ses blessures. Elles étaient en voie de guérison, et elle n'en gardera peut-être aucune séquelles. Peut-être...

Et pourtant, elle continuait d'avoir mal. Une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

Après un rapide bilan sur les derniers mois, la conclusion avait été rapide : elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Pas tout de suite. Oui, elle voulait être agent fédéral. Oui, le danger ne l'effrayait pas. En théorie. Avec la pratique, tout avait basculé. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose d'assez extrême. Toutes les enquêtes ne nécessitent pas forcément de torture et de prise d'otage. Mais pour une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'université, le contraste avait été un vrai choc. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle avait besoin de repos. Un repos psychologique.

Bon d'accord... elle était partie en catimini. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voient partir, surtout Gibbs. Si elle leur avait dit qu'elle voulait partir, ils auraient refusés.

Jessica ne doutait pas de ses capacités, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore des compétences très développées en matière d'enquêtes risquées comme celle qu'elle avait vécue.

Et Gibbs lui avait dit que se serait monnaie courante, surtout avec Tony.

Mais elle n'était pas Tony.

Elle n'était pas un ancien flic de Baltimore, ni une ancienne agent du Mossad surentrainée, ni même une pro d'informatique. Elle n'était qu'une étudiante fraichement diplômée. Elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait l'année avec d'autres enquêtes dans le même style.

Et elle détestait l'hôpital.

Bien sûr, elle ne les abandonnait pas. Elle prenait juste quelques vacances. De longues vacances. Loin de tout ça, juste pour se changer les idées. Elle avait appelé Vance. Elle lui avait donné sa démission.

Jessica voulait parler. Elle avait besoin de parler. Parler de tous ça à quelqu'un. Mais elle n'osait pas le faire avec son équipe. Elle avait peur des reproches de Gibbs. Peur des regards moqueurs de Ziva et McGee. Peur d'être rabrouée par Abby en l'ennuyant.

Tony avait vécu pire. Mais il s'en sortait. Elle se serait sentie ridicule et déplacée d'en parler avec lui.

Et elle ne voulait pas parler à un psy.

Elle pensa alors à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de discret, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé. C'était pourtant quelqu'un que tout le monde était venu voir au moins une fois pour discuter, ce quelqu'un qui était d'une extrême discrétion. Après une rapide recherche sur son téléphone, elle donna une nouvelle adresse au chauffeur, qui bifurqua dans une rue.

Elle s'arrêta devant le perron d'une grande maison. Le temps était à l'orage, et le vent forçait au fur et à mesure que les nuages se formaient. Elle remercia le chauffeur, sortit son sac, et le paya. Le vrombissement lde a voiture s'éloigna, et la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains. Elle gravit les marches, puis sonna. Elle attendit quelques secondes, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage plus que surprit.

- Jessica ?

- Docteur Mallard ? Dit Jessica en souriant d'un air penaud. Excusez-moi de vous déranger...

* * *

Assis, tous les cinq dans la chambre d'hôpital de Tony, ils avaient dépliés la lettre. Abby lisait, en détachant chaque syllabe.

_Gibbs._

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que j'ai eu le courage de faire ce que je devais faire. Que je suis partie, et que vous avez dû trouver ma chambre vide._

_Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à faire ça. Mais vous avez tous tant voulu que je reste… Je n'aurais pas trouvé le courage de vous l'annoncer. Alors voilà._

_Je pars quelques temps. J'ai besoin de repos._

_Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne peux malheureusement pas tuer de 18 façons différentes avec un trombone. Je ne peux pas pirater le Pentagone, ni faire ce que chacun d'entre vous sais faire._

_Et je n'ai pas votre mental d'acier. Je vous envie pour cela. Je sais que cela se forge sur le tard, mais tout a été trop vite pour moi._

_Vance a reçu ma démission. Mais, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, il m'a dit qu'il me garderait toujours une place. Après tout, je n'ai pas fini ma formation n'est-ce pas ?_

_Un jour je reviendrais. Mais laissez-moi du temps, je vous en prie._

_C'est tout même assez drôle de vous demander de me laisser partir alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, vous auriez voulu que je parte. Après tout, n'étais-je pas l'agent "indésirable" ? La personne de trop ? _

_Laissez-moi tourner la page. Laissez-moi développer mes capacités, afin de revenir et de ne plus être un fardeau._

_Ceci n'est pas un adieu. Juste un au revoir._

_Dites à Tony de bien se rétablir. _

_Affectueusement, _

_Jessica._

Abby referma la lettre. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Malgré tous les différents sentiments -colère, tristesse, inquiétude- chacun savait désormais. Ils pouvaient reprendre leurs activités, sauf Tony, qui avait malheureusement pour lui encore quelques longues semaines de repos. Aujourd'hui, il y avait désormais un espoir.

- J'espère qu'elle va s'en remettre, la Schtroumpfette, grogna Tony, en rompant le silence. C'était plus drôle de la bizuter. Plus innovant. Et dire que je dois revenir au morne McGeek McNopoly…. Je vais commencer à être à court d'idées moi ! D'ailleurs, le bleu, tu sais combien de temps je passe à te trouver des tas de petits surnoms ?

McGee fronça les sourcils, et Ziva leva les yeux aux ciel. Une légère claque derrière la tête lui arracha un air faussement outragé. Abby retint un sourire.

- Hey, je suis blessé !

- Tais-toi, DiNozzo, assena Gibbs, un sourire en coin.

L'atmosphère se détendit. La vie continuait. Les bonnes habitudes reprenaient. Les claques derrière la tête, les papotages sans fin de Tony, blessé sur son lit d'hôpital.

Une journée presque normale au NCIS.

* * *

_Comme je le disais plus haut, ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin. Il y aura un épilogue bonus (oui, pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas en prendre compte), et le Tibbs que je n'ai pas pu faire. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais mettre une conversation complète cassait vraiment le rythme que je m'étais imposée :/_

_Mais je vais me rattraper ! o/_

_Merci de m'avoir suivi :)_

_A bientôt pour les bonus ! /o/_


	21. Épilogue

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, l'épilogue. Et exceptionnellement, je ferai mon blabla à la fin. _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Épilogue**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le temps était au beau fixe, synonyme pour les promeneurs d'une belle journée. Pas un seul brin de vent pour soulever les feuilles mortes qui commençaient à tomber.

Ils étaient tous là, face à elle. Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle était partie, sans dire un mot. Où presque. Chacun avait passé le cap à sa manière.

Abby avait été très touchée. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cette amitié qui venait de naître ne s'éteigne déjà. Tony l'avait été plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il n'en avait pas parlé, mais il venait de perdre une deuxième soeur. Unis dans la douleur, leur lien s'était créé et renforcé.

Ziva n'avait pas vraiment compris. Elle aimait cette petite, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps d'être avec elle. Elle l'avait regrettée.

McGee ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait gagné leur affection et était partie. Si vite. Il n'avait, comme sa collègue, pas prit le temps de la connaître.

Gibbs était resté silencieux, comme à son habitude. Même si les premiers jours, il avait été d'une humeur exécrable. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Le dernier à être présent était Ducky.

Après tout, c'était lui qu'elle avait été voir après l'hôpital. Ils avaient longuement discuté, et il avait senti qu'elle en était soulagée. Après, elle était partie. Trop vite.

_Souvenirs qui reviennent. Douleur qui se ravive. _

- Je m'appelle Jessica Hale. Enchantée !

Rejet.

- C'est qui, elle ?

Colère.

- Vous me suivez, DiNozzo ?

Méfiance.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Angoisse.

- Tony, ta main !

Regrets.

- Je suis désolée. C'est ma faute…

Et maintenant, ils étaient face à face.

Face à face, dans le froid, à l'observer. Gibbs tenait l'insigne de l'ancienne agent en formation dans sa main. Qu'en faire, après tout ce temps ? Après qu'elle soit partie ?

Cela faisait deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle était partie. Sans avoir pu lui dire adieu comme il fallait.

- Je suis désolée. Nous sommes désolés, Jessica, murmura l'ancien marine.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, silencieux. Sans parler.

Gibbs s'accroupit, et effleura du bout des doigt le marbre blanc. Il prit une inspiration, et déposa le petit insigne à côté d'une photo. Une photo d'elle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Où elle souriait à l'objectif, sans se soucier de l'avenir.

_Fleur fanée trop tôt._

Puis il se leva. Et examina une dernière fois l'inscription qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à assimiler, depuis deux ans maintenant.

_Jessica Hale_

_1986 - 2014_

_Décédée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions._

* * *

_Voilà._

_L'histoire est terminée. Terminée ? En fait, non, je ne sais pas. Ça dépend. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est devenue Jessica. L'inscription sur sa tombe est assez explicite, non ? *sourire sadique*J'avais cette fin en tête (l'idée générale) depuis que j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic avec OC. Je suis assez puriste, voyez-vous. Même si j'aime Jessi, je ne savais vraiment pas comment l'intégrer.  
_

_Enfin, 2014, je me suis donné le temps pour écrire ce qui adviendra d'elle. Où plutôt comment elle en est arrivée là._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui se sont donné la peine de lire mon histoire et de la commenter. Merci donc à PBG, Pline, Marguerite, Gwenetsi, ncislove54, DiNozzo-Ncis, Crazy'Leou, et tous ceux qui lisent, favs, et follows sans âce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! *pleure de joie*  
_

_Et surtout, merci à Lilisurnatural, ma correctrice chérie, sans qui cette histoire serait complètement pas comme ça, et qui est maintenant ma garde du corps personnelle ! Oui oui. *hoche la tête*  
_

_Elle a débusqué toutes mes fautes, et mes incohérente, telle la chasseresse de la nuit ! Et tout cela dans un temps record. Lili, je t'aime ! *hug-of-the-dead*_

_Enfin, cette histoire est donc finie, pour l'instant, seulement. (ET PUIS J'AI FINI UNE HISTOIRE, QUOI. FÉLICITEZ-MOI)_

_Une review (dialogue) pour fêter l'évènement ? *Sort*_

_(Si vous voulez des bonus, dites moi ce qui vous ferais plaisir. Je sais que le Tibbs est en tête (même si j'ai réussi à l'esquiver, hahaha), mais si vous en voulez d'autre, dites toujours, si j'ai le temps, je l'écrirai :) )_


End file.
